In Love With a Monster
by Evx
Summary: Takes place after Glass Sword. We all know that Mare gave herself up to Maven to save her friends and loved ones. But what would happen if some feelings began to arise again? Don't you just love mixed feelings and conflicts? How will this arrangement turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I'm here to add a story to this wonderful book series. The main pairing, as you probably already know, is Maven x Mare. I mean sure in the story they had a bit of problems, but I still ship them with my entire heart. So here's a story for them.**

 **This takes place a year after the story ended in Glass Sword.**

 **Mare's Pov**

A full year has gone by.

One year as a pet.

One year as a prize.

One year as a sign.

A sign that says "even the strongest will fall going against the king".

A full year of torture.

To be honest, I've grown used to it. I've grown used to the collar around my neck. I've grown used to not having my lightning. I've grown used to being the obedient pet I am supposed to be.

I've even grown used to my chain being in his hand.

The monster who is my owner. The monster who is King.

Maven.

He said he I would pay for killing his mother. He sure meant it. He made sure I lost all will to fight. All dignity I had. He paraded me as a pet, an animal, to the throne.

Sometimes I believe it would have been better for him to kill me. Death would have been better than the humiliation he put me through. He never hit me once this entire year but a hit seems less painful than the destruction of my pride and dignity.

I look down to the M branded into my chest. I belong to him. And only him.

The thought disgusts me yet thrills me. Something about it sends shocks up my spine.

I am snapped out of my thoughts as I hear the doors open. He walks in. No surprise there since it is his room.

"Hello Mare dear. Did you miss me?" He says with a smile.

He walks towards me and bends down to my level. I learned not to turn away or else that would anger him. Sure he has never hit me, but his anger is something I never liked facing.

I simply nod in response to his question. Lie or not, he'll accept it.

"Good. Do you know what today is?" He asks.

I shake my head no.

"How could you forget? Today is your birthday. You can't tell me you forgot you turn nineteen today." He says with fake shock.

My birthday. Today is my birthday. A year ago I turned eighteen, a number I once dreaded because it meant fighting in a war I was sure to die in. But today, I am nineteen. Another miserable year of my life.

Where did this all go wrong?

When I tried to escape conscription for Kilron and I?

When I tried to steal from Cal?

When I discovered what I was?

When I joined the Scarlet Guard?

When I fell in love with two princes?

Or when I didn't choose Maven when he said he could make me his red queen?

His red queen.

The thought goes through my mind everyday. What would've happened if I chose Maven? Would he have sheltered me from all the problems that could happen? Would Shade still be alive? Would I be happy?

Sometimes it feels more like a regret than a regular choice. I feel no regret for giving myself up to protect my group. My friends and family. I feel no regret for being able to kill so easily. Yet something in my heart stabs me at the thought of betraying Maven. Of leaving him. Of hurting him.

"Someone seems to be in the clouds today. I'll tell you what, because it is your birthday and because you've been such a good girl this year, I'll give you anything you want. Just ask." He says with a smirk.

My eyes widen. Anything I want. This can't be real. He can't really mean this. It must be a trick or something.

"Anything?" I whisper.

"Anything." He confirms.

Assuming that this is real, what do I want? Clearly I can't ask for my freedom or anything. I doubt he'll give that freely. I can't ask for him to take off my collar. He still needs to have power over me.

So what do I want?

Finally a thought comes in my head.

"I want you to stay here and spend the day with me." I say quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" He asks, clearly not expecting that.

"I want you to stay in the room with me and spend some time together. I'm lonely and I don't like being out there." I say a bit louder.

He stares at me intently trying to see if I am tricking him. But I'm being honest. I'm either stuck in here by myself or out there where people look down on me.

"Okay then. If that is what you wish for. I'll spend the day with you in here." He says using his royal tone.

He stands up and motions me to stand up. I do.

"But first, you need to get cleaned and dressed properly. I'll have the maids come fix you up. I'll come back though." He says.

He leaves the room and in a matter of minutes maids come in. They drag me into a bath and scrub me harder than ever before. It's almost as if I was Mareena again.

I don't say a word as they dry me and dress me up. They do not put any makeup on me, which almost surprised me. Every time I get cleaned up like this, I get a house load of makeup put on me.

I look in the mirror and for once I see the old Mare. I see her red cheeks. I see her bold eyes. I see her neat hair.

But I know I'm not her. I'm a shell of her.

The maids leave, proud of their work, and Maven steps back in the room. His eyes look me up and down.

"The maids did a fantastic job with you. I almost forgot how beautiful you actually are." Maven compliments.

Just like that, my cheeks tint redder than before. Somehow this monster of a king can still make me blush.

"Thank you." I reply politely.

It's as if these things were programmed inside of me. I can no longer respond in rudeness. I can no longer step out of my boundaries.

"So tell me Mare, what is it that you want us to do?" He inquires.

"I want us to talk. Like we used to do." I respond.

He raises an eyebrow at my request but doesn't say anything.

He sits down on his bed and motions me to join him. I hesitantly sit down next to him.

"Tell me, why do you all of a sudden want to talk to me? I'm sure you made clear you wanted nothing to do with me." He says.

"I missed talking to you." I reply honestly.

I missed the boy I knew. My fiancé. The one who made me feel safe. I miss him.

"I always did miss talking to you. Even when I was on the run, I miss the times we spent together." I add quietly.

I don't know why I said that, but I did.

"You should've thought of that before you made your choice to side with him instead of me." He spits out.

After all this time, that's what still bothers him. That I chose not to become his red queen. That I fought alongside Cal and not him.

I don't have a response to that so instead I say, "My brother died trying to help me."

He turns to me and I lower my head.

"That day I killed your mother, my brother tried to help me escape. Right before he could reach me he was struck through the heart by one of Ptolemus' deadly needles. I was supposed to die that day not him." I explain.

"Are you expecting some remorse from me? You did say you killed my mother that very day." He responds.

Though his voice holds a cold tone, I know there more to his statement.

"No. I'm telling you this to explain how I feel. He was the only one in my family who truly saw the good about me. He was my closet brother. He never compared me to my sister, the perfect one, the lady like one. He believed in me. He was all I really had. But then he was taken away from me. After a few months of still feeling that pain, I realized what I did to you. I took away the one person who was there for you your entire life." I say.

He grabs my hand forcefully and uses his other hand to lift my head up until I look him in the eyes.

"Don't you dare tell me you feel sorry now after all this time." He forces through his teeth, trying to control his anger.

"Honestly I don't feel bad for killing her. I couldn't stand the pain of her constantly in my head. I couldn't stand the fact that if anyone wanted to get to you, they had to go through her. I couldn't stand the fact that she only saw me as a pawn. I couldn't stand the fact that she looked at me as if I will never be good enough for her son." I say.

His eyes widen and I see he is about to speak but I cut him off.

"But I do feel bad for the pain I caused you. I feel bad that I put you through the pain I went through when I lost my brother. I feel bad that I took away the one person who was always there for you." I add.

A bunch of emotions flash through his eyes. Anger. Confusion. Sadness. Pain. And even hope.

He lets go of my face and hand.

"You feel bad for hurting me? Why? Why think of me all of a sudden? Is it because without your prince here you're lonely?" He sneers.

Cal. A year ago, my heart would've skipped a beat at the sound of his name. A year ago I would be worried sick about him.

But now, he's just a passing thought. I remember how mad he was at who I've become. At the fact I kept thinking about Maven.

I look down again.

"I thought of you plenty of times. Even nights when I slept next to him, I was up reading your notes. I was up thinking about you. He was mad at me because I couldn't stop thinking about you. I thought of how bad I hurt you. He got everything he ever wanted while you stayed in his shadow. I was the one thing you had that he didn't, and I left. I helped him. I worried for him. I hurt you." I respond in a near whisper.

"It's a bit too late to regret not choosing me Mare. You made your decision." He says.

I did, didn't I? That decision lost me my friend.

"I know. But it doesn't mean I can't feel bad. I never was a girl who made smart choices. I was and will always just be a sneaky thief." I reply.

I look up once more to him and I see the softness in his eyes, despite the fact his voice is so cold.

I look him over and actually notice for once how much he's changed.

Even while sitting, it's clear to see he is taller than before. He is also no longer the scrawny Prince he was when I first met him. His clothes that once fit loose now fit perfectly against his body. It's easy to see his muscles through his clothing. His face is more mature but still attractive as ever.

I grab his hand and move it towards the M on my chest. I run his finger over it and I feel a light burn from his touch.

"You may not forgive me, but all I want for this birthday is my old friend back. My old fiancé. My old Maven." I say.

He wraps his hand around mine and pulls me closer to him. I subconsciously lean into his chest, being drawn by the heat.

He lightly gasps but doesn't push me away.

I start to close my eyes, for the first time in a long time I feeling warm and safe.

"I'm sorry Maven." I whisper.

I drift into a dreamless sleep. Dreamless but peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maven's Pov**

What the hell was that?

First she suddenly wants to be around me. Then she wants to talk, and now she's apologizing.

I look down to Mare's sleeping figure. She seems so peaceful sleeping on me.

I wanted for so long for her to show me her affection no matter how, but now I'm just confused.

Is she only doing to save herself or does she really mean everything she said? The look in her eyes told me she meant every single word but why tell me now. What is she doing?

I wanted to hold her in my arms when she told me about her brother. She seemed so sad, even now, just thinking about it. She would've died if it wasn't for her brother.

I shouldn't even care about her. I mean she KILLED my own mother! How can I even think about having feeling for her.

But I can't help it. Everyday she's on my mind. As I walk around with her chain in my hand, I feel a sense of satisfaction that I finally have her. She's all mine and no one else can have her. Whether or not she is my "pet", she's still mine and she's forever by my side.

I felt a twinge of joy when she told me Cal was angry at her for constantly thinking about me, even while she slept next to him. Even when I'm not there, I still had a hold on her.

I bet my mark on her drove him crazy.

How I would loved to have see that. A constant reminder to him that she was mine.

Mare stirs a bit, snuggling closer to me. She has never slept this peacefully before. She always tossed and turned and whimpered. Now she's so silent and still. Her breathing being the only sign that she is still alive.

I lightly touch her face. I love the natural red color I see back in her cheeks. This is how Mare really looks.

I actually missed seeing her like this. All I ever see is a hollow figure of her. I don't see her red cheeks, her electrifying eyes, or anything of that nature. She's mine but she really is just a pet.

I wanted her as my queen. I wanted her to rule beside me as my red queen. To stand by my side as I rule. I wanted to make her life perfect and give her everything she ever wanted.

I wanted to make her truly mine.

I still do.

"You'll be mine one day. I'll make you really regret not agreeing to be my queen. So much so that you'll love only me with your entire heart." I whisper, moving hair out of her sleeping face.

I lay down and pull her closer to me, making sure not to wake her.

"I'll make you want me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Mare's Pov**

It's been about two weeks since my birthday. But I still remember that night as if it was yesterday.

 _Flashback_

 _I slowly opened my eyes. As I try to move, I feel that two strong arms are wrapped around me and holding me back._

" _Don't get up just yet Mare. I was just beginning to enjoy having you so close."_

 _I look up to see Maven looking down to me with a smirk._

 _I unfortunately blushed._

" _Umm how long was I asleep?" I asked._

" _About three hours. I'm actually surprised. You slept for three hours straight peacefully. You can barely sleep at night for one hour." Maven replied._

 _I slept for three hours? On Maven's chest?_

" _Oh, I'm sorry for falling asleep on you." I said politely._

" _It was no problem at all. You needed the rest. Now how about we actually do something before dinner time." He said._

" _Okay sure, like what?" I asked._

" _How about a bit of story telling. You were away from me for a long time. Why don't you tell me a few things." He suggested._

 _I didn't know how comfortable I felt doing that. A lot happened._

" _It's just is two Mare. No one will hear. You did say you wanted us to talk like we used to." He said._

" _Okay then. You're right. " I replied._

" _Great." He said lifting me up._

 _He carries me to the bathroom and set me down gently._

" _Why are we in here?" I asked._

" _To relax silly girl. What's better then telling stories in the bath tub." He replied._

 _I instantly turned red._

" _You want me to get in a bath tub with you?" I asked incredulously._

" _That's the plan." He answered._

 _He began to take off his shirt. As it came off, all I saw was his perfect torso._

" _What if someone finds out or walks in?" I asked as an excuse._

" _I am king Mare. No one will come in here nor will they find out. Now are you going to undress yourself or do I have to do it myself?" He replied with a mischievous look._

 _My hands fumbled as I found new motivation to take my clothes off._

 _He chuckled and filled the tub with warm water and a sweet smelling liquid._

 _For my sake he put a towel around his waist before taking off his underwear. He handed me a towel so I can cover up while taking off my panties and bra._

 _I turned around as he got in the water._

" _Is that water high enough?" I asked._

 _I didn't want him seeing my chest just like that._

" _Yes Mare, now hurry up." He replied._

 _He closed his eyes and I got in the water. It was really warm and relaxing._

" _This must be the benefits of being in water with a burner, the water is always warm." I sighed with content._

 _He chuckled._

" _Yes it is. Now story time." He said._

 _End Flashback_

We spent the rest of the time just talking. I told him plenty of stories, including stories like how his mother died, how Shade died, and Cal an I arguments.

He seemed very happy over the arguments in particular.

He was surprisingly calm through the story about his mother's death.

When I told him the story of Shade and I and the story on his death, he grabbed my hand.

After awhile I began to tell him stories about my life before everything happened. From my schooling, to me stealing, to my brothers going to war and giving us earrings. I just felt loose and relaxed so I told him.

We had dinner in his room. We spent the entire night talking.

It was the best day I had in over two years.

And to think, it was because I was with Maven again. Not as his slave but as his friend.

For some reason, after all that the collar didn't bother me anymore. The shameful walks didn't bother me anymore. People staring down at me didn't bother me anymore. Evangeline's comments didn't even bother me anymore.

You know what did bother me though?

Maven's cold looks. Evangeline flirting with Maven shamelessly. Maven not being in the room. Bathing alone.

The water seemed colder. The room seemed bigger and lonelier. The days seemed longer and the nights shorter.

The nights I can't sleep, I stay awake and watch Maven sleep. I watch his chest rise and fall. Whenever I am sure that Maven wouldn't wake up, I would move closer to feel his warmth.

I don't know what's wrong with me. Sure I'm used to Maven filling my thoughts but not like this. I thought I threw away all love I had for him.

He destroyed all pride I had. He destroyed all my dignity. He made me a laughing stock to people who once feared what I could do.

But he fills all of my thoughts.

I sit in my little corner trying to sort out my feelings.

I couldn't possibly love Maven again.

Speaking of him, here he comes now.

"Hello Mare. I bet you weren't expecting to see me but I have a very interesting letter to give you." Maven says.

He hands me an already been opened letter and I instantly recognize the handwriting.

It's my mother's.

 _Dear Mare,_

 _I hope this letter gets to you._

 _I know it's been awhile since you've heard from us. We're all okay and we hope you are too. Last time we saw your face was when the king had a broadcast and you were sitting by him. It broke our heart to see you like that. Your brothers threw a fit and were ready to storm the castle themselves._

 _We all miss you very much._

 _Though I must tell you, no one will be coming for you anytime soon. These terrible people say it's too much of a risk to try and save you. When your brothers and father tried to leave, they stopped them. They won't let us go. I'm sorry._

 _Not even the prince will help us leave. He commands the new bloods to stay away from the castle. It seems like we keep losing our kids one by one._

 _Please stay safe._

 _From_

 _Your mother._

My eyes tear up as I read the letter. So I'll never get to see my family again.

"What's wrong Mare? Feeling abandoned? Are you mad that the group you gave your life for won't even come and try to save you?" Maven taunts.

Before my mind registers it, my hand smacks him across the face.

I give him my angriest look as tears roll down my cheeks.

"My family is trapped there with those people. I will never get to see them again. Cal, who I fought for, who said he loved me, will not come for me. The new bloods who I saved cannot come for me because they are under orders. I knew I wouldn't be saved but I hoped I was cared about enough for them to try. But it seems all that ever happens in my life is disappointments, betrayal, and lies." I say.

I stare Maven straight in the eyes, refusing to back down.

He turns on his heels and leaves the room.

It'll only be a matter of minutes until he's in my mind again.

Until then, I'll cry about my family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow this story really took off. I was really worried people wouldn't read this. But then after the nice comments, favorites, and follows, I became afraid I would mess up and not make it as good as you guys hope it to be. But I'll try my best!**

 **Maven's Pov**

How dare she slap me!

Who does she think she is?

I watch as the fire blazes on my hands.

I don't care how hurt she is, I do not accept that my prisoner dared to hit me. I own her.

I'll make sure to give a punishment she will never forget.

I spend the time just thinking of ways to get back at her.

I leave the room I'm in when I see it's dark out.

I head to my room, still quite mad. I don't even want to see her face. I knew I should've kept her in the cells instead of moving her to my room.

I enter my room mentally telling myself not to do anything rash.

As I enter, I see that Mare's not in her little corner. I scan the room yet I don't see her. She couldn't have left.

I walk closer to where she usually is and that's when I hear a muffled whine. I turn around to see Mare asleep right by my bedside. She's moving around a lot though and have tears on her face.

She's mumbling something but it isn't clear.

I walk closer to her and bend down to her level. I can hear her clearly now.

"No let them go.… Please.… Stop.… Maven help…. Come back.… I L-.…"

What was she about to say? She what? Likes? Loves? Impossible. What is she dreaming of? Why is she asking me to help?

I decide that I should get some answers so I place my hand on her bare arm while it's hotter than usual. Hot enough to sting but not enough to burn her.

She pops right up.

"Damn that burns." She says moving her arm away.

Her eyes focus on me and she gives me a small glare. I see she found some of her old fire again.

"Did you have to burn me? A simple tap would've worked." She says.

"I didn't burn you and be happy that's all I did." I reply rolling my eyes.

"Whatever. Why did you wake me up?" She asks softly.

And it seems her fire died down as quickly as it came.

"You were whimpering and crying and talking in your sleep. It was highly annoying. But I do want to know what you were dreaming about. What made the little ol' lightning girl so scared?" I respond.

"You're a big jerk you know that. I don't have to tell you anything." Mare says.

"But you do since you cried out for me to help you." I reply.

She turns as red as the blood she bleeds. And I know that color quite well, might I say.

"I didn't cry out for you." She mumbles.

"Oh but you did. No denying that now, especially not when the blush on your cheeks says otherwise." I say.

She looks away and stays quiet.

I don't have the patience for this. I grab her face and turn her towards me.

"I don't have any patience for your little games. You're still in trouble for slapping me, so you may want to start talking." I say, looking her straight in the eyes.

She bites her lip as if she's trying to purposely defy me.

I trace my finger over the exposed M on her chest.

"Did you forget already who you belong to?" I whisper without breaking eye contact.

She shakes her head no. Well tries to anyways.

"I didn't think so. So I'll ask again. What were you dreaming about?" I say.

"About my family. They were being taken away. And then…they took me. Cal dragged me away. He said I would be able to see my family again but it didn't feel like it. That wasn't Cal. Not the one I wanted. That was the one who only wanted revenge. The one who only saw me as a monster. That wasn't my Cal." She says softly.

Did she just dare say "my Cal" in front of me? It's always been him.

My anger starts to rise again.

"So why call for me? If you love him so much why call for me?" I ask with acid dripping from the words.

She's quiet again. She's thinking. I can see it in her eyes. Her eyes become glassy but she blinks it away.

"You were leaving me. I wanted you to help me get away, help get my family away." She whispers.

She seems truly distraught by this dream. Damn those eyes. I can't even stay mad at her when she's looking at me like that. She looks so weak, she looks like she needs me. Damn her.

I let go of her face and stand up. She looks confused.

I then decide to pick her up and put her on my bed.

"Let's get something straight. No one is taking you away from me. You are mine and mine only. And anyone who tries to take my belongings away from me will not succeed. Understand?" I say.

She nods.

"Good. Now lay down and go to sleep. I'm going to bathe first and change." I state.

"Wait, you want me to sleep in your bed? With you?" She asks.

"Well yes. Otherwise I would be kept up all night by your whimpering. At least now I can shut you up if I need to. Besides you seemed perfectly fine sleeping on my bed before." I respond and walk to the bathroom.

I close the door and lock it.

My mind just goes to Mare as I bathe and put on night clothes.

When I come out of the bathroom Mare is still awake.

"I thought I told you to go to sleep." I say as I get on the bed and under the covers.

"I will." She mumbles.

I close my eyes and say, "If you say so."

I keep my eyes close and breathe steadily as if I'm asleep. After a while I feel Mare move. I think she's checking to see if I'm asleep.

She then moves closer to me and puts herself under my arm.

"Don't let him take me." She whispers softly.

She finally settles and soon falls asleep. I tighten my grip on her body.

'He won't ever take you away from me.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Mare's Pov**

I'm cold.

I open my eyes and look next to me. He's gone.

I felt his warmth all throughout the night. But now once again that cold feeling comes back.

For some reason sleeping with Maven is much different than sleeping with Cal.

Sure I felt Cal's warmth at night but it usually felt suffocating or uncomfortable. It's as if I could feel his distrust but want for me.

But Maven's heat isn't like that.

It's more calm. It's like he knows how warm he should be for me to feel comfortable. When he's asleep he holds me like he cares. Not just like he thinks I'll just leave. He isn't holding me still like Cal did.

Watching Maven sleep is like seeing a different side to him. It's like the perfect mixture of the boy I knew and the king I see today. He doesn't look as cruel as he is. Well as cruel as he can be. Sometimes the boy I knew makes an appearance.

Like ever since my birthday he doesn't walk me out in public as much. He'll usually just walk me where there's as little people as possible.

Or now he'll stop in the room sometimes. He won't ever say that he's doing it so I'm not by myself all the time but I think that's why. I think he knows I'm lonely sometimes and he's trying to be here when he can.

What's wrong with me? Why does Cal taking me away suddenly seem so scary? Why does Maven leaving suddenly seem so painful? Why am I able to sleep next to Maven's warmth.

Maven's flame suddenly seems so soothing again. And once again Cal's flame seems so frightening.

Do I actually feel safe with Maven? The boy who betrayed me. The boy who tried to kill me. The boy who killed innocent people to get me. The boy who took my dignity, my pride, and any respect anyone had for me. Do I really feel safe with him?

It isn't possible is it?

He's a monster. I can't feel safe with him.

He's a monster. He's a monster. He's a monster. He's a monster.

I keep repeating it to myself. I keep reminding myself of what he's done. I remind myself of the people he's killed. I remind myself of the people he used. He used me.

But it slowly fades away and replaces itself with memories of him. When he talked to me during after the Queenstrial. When he got Cal to take me to see my family. When he help keep my cover during training. When we were at the ball.

When he betrayed me and I told him I loved him. When he clinged to me as if he needed me to be with him. When he said he would make me his queen.

That Maven seemed to love me.

I loved that Maven. But that Maven is gone. I couldn't care about him now.

Where did my hatred for him go?

Who do I hate now? Who am I going against now?

I can't even trust myself. Both him and Cal betrayed me yet I somehow still found a bit of trust for them. But who do I trust now?

Does Maven even care or is this just a cruel plan to torture me? Is he actually trying to be somewhat nice or is he just pretending so he can crush me once again?

Am I just an object to him or a person?

A prisoner. I know that's what I am. But am I also just a play toy for him when he's bored?

Too many thoughts in my head. I wish I could just have everything clear.

I wish I just knew.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I read and finished King's cage awhile ago. May I say I loved it, no surprise there. Not as much Maven X Mare as I would have liked but hey I still loved it. I am still a strong shipper of Maven and Mare.**

 **I'm going to incorporate some of the plot from the book but not much really. Also it will have some changes to it of course.**

 **I'm terribly sorry for taking so long with this update. Please forgive me.**

 **Maven's Pov**

"Are you sure that's such a wise idea your majesty?"

I hold back the urge to roll my eyes at the man.

"Are you questioning the King's order?" Evangeline asks, clearly trying to be the queen that she isn't.

"Of course not my lady. I'm just saying that there are things that can go wrong." The counsel member replies.

"The king knows what he's doing. Have faith in your king and do as you're told." Evangeline snaps.

She dismisses him and I look at her at the side of my throne.

"Did I give you orders to dismiss him?" I say.

"Well no but he didn't need to be in your presence any longer. Who is he to doubt what you say?" She replies.

Does she really think she'll get anywhere by this? Even a blind person can see she doesn't trust me to be in power, just like everyone else. She and her family just want the throne from me.

"It wasn't your place to dismiss him. I called him here to discuss matters and I can deal with him. I did not ask you to speak for me." I say.

"Of course but I am to be your queen. We should get used to making decisions together and they should get used to me also. I just did what I thought was best. Surely you know I wasn't trying to overstep your authority." She responds.

Her lie comes out smoothly but bold. A mere child could tell that she just lied.

I scoff.

"We both know you will never truly be my queen. You're just my fiancé so the kingdom doesn't go crazy about me not having a queen." I say.

 _If my plan goes right then Mare will be my true queen and this useless war will be over with._

Evangeline clenches her fist but doesn't say anything. She keeps her face clear of any anger though. Like she should.

I smirk.

"Don't forget your place Evangeline. Who knows what it may cost you." I state casually.

The threat is clear and she knows what I mean. As much as she, and others, hate to admit it, I am not one who should be crossed. I may not appear to be as strong as Cal or have the military training like him but I am much more dangerous than Cal.

"You're dismissed." I say, waving my hand at her.

She turns on her heels and leaves the throne room.

She truly is a pain in my side. I have to keep her though until my plan is done. She's a useful piece in this game but an annoying one.

I sit alone in the room. It's nowhere near midday and I'm already agitated by others.

I wonder if Mare is up already.

She slept peacefully last night in my arms. I almost didn't get out of bed this morning. I wanted to keep on holding her. She was mine for the night and I want to keep her as mine.

And she will be. I'll make her mine and deal with this rebellion at the same time.

I need to hurry though because I can just see everyone one around me waiting for me to slip up. They're waiting for a time to overthrow the "boy king". They've been waiting since the day I took throne, and now since my mother is dead they see it as an easy grab if they play their cards right.

What a mistake that is for them. I'll show them all what this boy can do.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mare's Pov**

Every night, since the day I slapped Maven a month ago, I slept directly at his bedside. Some nights I even sleep in the bed with him.

There's something about his fire that comforts me from all of my nightmares. There's something about his sleeping presence that calms me down.

The way he holds me protectively, his steady breathing, his messy bed hair, his strong yet slim figure.

He's not intimidating at all physically without his ability. But he does look devilish. You can see the manipulative and cunning traits of him that lies in his eyes. A monster that you'll never know is one from just looking at him.

But when he's sleeping he looks so human. He looks as safe as a red child.

Ugh I must have been here too long. How can I think of things like that? Maven is a monster who will stop at nothing to get what he wants.

But his mother is dead! She should be out of his head. He should be the Maven I knew. That cruel woman isn't here to twist his every thought. So he should be normal right?

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the door opening. But it isn't Maven walking in. He doesn't wear heels.

"What do you know, the dog does know how to stay."

"What are you doing in here Evangeline?" I ask glaring at her.

"Trust me when I say you aren't in any position to talk to me in any kind of way." She spits out.

She puts a metal shard to my throat.

"Can't hurt the king's pet now." I say in an innocent tone.

She scowls and lowers the weapon. I smirk.

"Do you really think I would be in here if I didn't have the king's permission. I was ordered to get you. Now let's go." She says.

I scrunch up my eyebrows in confusion.

If Maven wanted me he would get me himself. I highly doubt that he send Evangeline of all people to get me.

"Hurry up or I'll drag you out of here myself." She snaps.

I stand up, not wanting to be violated by such a person like her. I bet she doesn't even know what the word gentle means.

I stand up slowly, since the silent stone on my wrists and ankles weigh me down.

She grabs my chain and gives it a yank. I give her a pointed look.

"Now let's go." She says.

I follow her, with no choice really. She takes me out of Maven's room and down the hallway.

Guards give a similar confusion filled look as I had but never speak up to question Evangeline's actions. I mean who would question the brat who can literally control metal and who is the future queen.

She leads me down a hallway that I never been to during my time here. I mentally map it just in case.

We stop in front of a pair of big doors. This isn't the throne room though. Why would Maven want me here?

We enter and I see three other people here. One is an advisor and another is Ptolemus. I bare my teeth at him. I want to just kill him right here and now. I would electrocute him right now if it wasn't for this silent stone. Evangeline yanks my chain, reminding me I can't do anything.

Among the three is Samson Merandus. A relative to Elara. He was the Silver that completely demolished that silver with only his mind that day when Kilorn and I were watching the fight.

He's brutal.

"My lady are you sure the king gave permission for this? He isn't even present." The advisor asks.

He clearly is as suspicious as I am.

"Of course he did. He had other things to do right now. Now I don't remember asking you for your opinion. You were only brought here as a consultant. You may leave now." Evangeline responds in a queen voice.

The advisor leaves without saying a word.

I feel very uneasy.

"The interrogation can begin now if there aren't any more objections." She says.

Interrogation?

I see Samson look at me with a predatory look.

Fear immediately rises in my body.

"No no no no no." I say trying to run away.

Evangeline holds my chain tightly so I can't escape.

I remember the pain and agony of Elara running through my head and memories. I hated it.

"Please no." I whimper.

Samson walks towards me and I feel my breathing becoming unsteady.

"Maven! Maven please help me! Don't let him do this to me!" I yell.

I doubt he can hear me though in this big castle. Who knows how far away he is.

Samson grabs my chain from Evangeline.

" _You were wrong to kill Elara. She was a surgeon with minds. I am a butcher."_ He tells me. **(A/N: That's what he actually told Mare in the book. I did not make that up.)**

He drags me away and I claw at the air in fear.

 _No no no no no no no no no no._

He sits me in a seat and one of the Samos kids put metal bindings on me. I struggle against it.

If only I had my lightning. This wouldn't happen.

Maven didn't order this. He knows everything about me. I told him myself.

I feel Samson begin to rip through my mind. The pain is unbearable. I see memory after memory. I see my brothers going to war. I see the day my dad came home half a man. I see the day Gisa tried to steal for me and payed the price. I see the Queenstrial. I see all my memories with Maven.

I see everything. But he stops when he gets to Shade's death.

 _Please let him keep going. I'll take the pain but please don't let him stop there._

But he doesn't. He keeps replaying over and over Shade's death. Over and over I find something I could've done differently to save him. Why didn't I do anything? I just let him die.

 _Please stop. I don't want to see this anymore._

It keeps on going. After a bit I begin to blank out from just the excruciating pain. Everything just blurs.

Who knows how long I'm there. All I know is that I'm in pain and he ripped my mind apart like it was paper. I'd take Elara any day over him. He truly is a butcher.

The pounding in my head becomes so unbearable my vision begins to darken.

Finally.

Being unconscious is much better than being awake for this torture.


	8. Chapter 8

**Maven's Pov**

I sit listening to my advisors go on and on about things that I couldn't care less about if I tried.

I want to leave already. All they are talking about are things I already know of.

Then Evangeline, Ptolemus, and Samson walk in.

I don't like the look Evangeline has on her face. She looks calmly happy, like she's won something or has a card up her sleeve.

"I see you three decided to join us." I say, looking at them boredly from my throne.

I see an advisor raise his eyebrows to the side of me. What is going on that I do not know of?

"The interrogation of the prisoner is has been done your highness just liked you asked." Evangeline says bowing, keeping the light smile on her face.

Interrogation? I didn't order an interrogation of any prisoner. What prisoner?

"She gave us plenty of useful information on the red rebels and their plans." Samson says.

Red rebels? Wait they didn't actually interrogate…

My anger rises as the pieces connect. They interrogated Mare WITHOUT MY PERMISSION! How dare they!

I clench my fist as I see what Evangeline is doing. She's addressing it in front of everyone here knowing that if I say I didn't know about this, it would make me look bad. I know everyone here was waiting for me to pry every bit of information from Mare the day she came here. I looked too attached to her every time I refused Samson permission to tear through her head for information.

It made me look like I cared for the red traitor. And they let it play out knowing I would keep refusing so they can do it anyways later on behind my back. If I react now in rage I'll look bad. It'll look like I have feelings for her which would make me look weak and give me a weakness for everyone to know.

That sneaky little snake planned this all along, most likely along with her family.

"You all are dismissed. I would like to talk to my dear Fiancée privately." I say calmly.

Evangeline doesn't look scared at my words. Everyone leaves and she still has that smile on.

The second those doors close, I shoot up out of my seat.

"How dare you go against my orders and interrogate Mare! Who do you think you are!" I growl.

"I was just doing what was best for the kingdom. You seemed like you were having trouble making the decision to find out everything from her, so I made it for you. Who knew what information she held that could've helped us." She states calmly.

I throw fire at her. She dodges immediately.

"I did! I know everything she knows and I didn't need a whisperer to get it! I didn't slice through her mind and make her relive everything she's ever been through!" I say with my voice rising.

"You should be careful King Maven. You almost sound like you care for the traitor." Evangeline says with fake care.

I growl as the fire grows on my hands.

"You may not have went through her memories but your way wasn't any better. Manipulating her, making her feel safe around you so she can tell you everything. So cruel. I guess you truly are your monster of a mother's son." She says.

I snap and my hand is around her throat instantly.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother. Don't think you're so valuable that I won't kill you." I say as my fire burns her throat.

She tries to use her metal but it burns the second it gets too close to me.

"You dare try something like this again and I'll kill you and your family in the most painful way possible. If you think my mother was a monster then you don't know what type of monster she created. I'm the king here and I make the decisions. Try to overstep your position again and you'll regret it." I threaten.

The flames get hotter and I begin to see the burn on her neck become worse.

I drop her to the ground.

"Now tell me where is Mare." I demand.

"Back…in your…room." She forces out.

I grab her by the hair and lift her up to my level.

"If you, Ptolemus, or Samson utters a word about what you learned from Mare without my permission, or tell about what happened here, I'll do much worse to all three of you. Keep your mouths shut." I growl.

I throw her away from me and leave the throne room. I tell the nearest guards to send a healer to the throne room.

I rush to my room with my anger still blazing. No one stops me on the way there and no one says anything.

I open my door with force and look around for Mare. I close the door and walk in.

I walk around to the side she usually is and I see her hugging her knees, crying.

"Mare." I say.

She looks up to me with pure fear in her eyes. My anger suddenly calms down as I see her broken, crying figure.

I walk over to her, bend down, and pick her up. I sit down on my bed with her in my lap.

She's still shaking.

"It's okay Mare, I'm right here now." I say softly.

"He wouldn't stop. He just went through everything. It was so painful. He wouldn't stop. I just kept begging and begging but he didn't stop." She mumbles lowly.

She grabs her head in pain, still shaking.

"I went unconscious and woke up and he was still in my head. Just to torture me." She says.

That bastard, he enjoyed torturing her.

"I'm sorry Mare. I'm here now." I say.

"I yelled 'Maven please help me. Don't let him do this to me.' I kept yelling. Nothing happened." She says, tears coming down harder.

She yelled for me. I didn't help her. I didn't hear her.

As quickly as it disappeared, my rage reappears.

They tortured her and I couldn't help her. They touched my property. They went against my orders. They went into my room and took her. They hurt what belongs to me. She's mine. Mine, mine MINE!

"I'm going to kill them! I going to murder them brutally! THEY'LL PAY FOR TOUCHING WHAT BELONGS TO ME!" I say in rage.

Mare flinches from the rising heat and tries to get off of me. It makes me angrier.

I pin her to the bed and put her under me.

"Maven?" Her voice is soft.

"You're mine. Only mine. No one can touch you without my permission. No one can hurt you. I'll make them pay for doing this." I say.

My anger continues to rise the more I think about it.

"They went against my orders and went behind my back to make me look stupid. They tried to make me look weak. They tried to have something against me. They took you from my room!" I say looking down to her.

Her small figure under me looks right. It feels right. It is right.

She stares up to me not knowing what to say or do.

"Maven…"

The softness in her voice drives me insane. It's tempting. It's empowering. Hearing the fierce, headstrong lightning girl sound so soft and weak under me. It's addicting.

I crash my lips onto hers, forcing my tongue into her mouth. I taste every corner of it, enjoying every second.

Anger, passion, and lust mix together and I kiss her. She doesn't fight back but she doesn't kiss back either. It makes my anger rise.

I bite her lip hard, tasting her red blood in my mouth. I lick all the blood off of her lip and move from her mouth.

I move down to her neck, kissing and sucking her skin. A small sound comes out of her mouth and I love it. I move down to my mark and run my tongue over it.

She shivers.

"You're mine. Don't you ever forget that. No one else can have you." I say huskily.

I go back to kissing her neck, trying every spot I can.

"Maven…" She whimpers out.

Her voice is filled with pleasure and submission. Who would've thought Mare could be submissive.

"Only mine, understand?" I say on her neck.

She nods and I bite her neck semi-gently.

"Say it." I say, running my tongue up and down her neck.

"I'm only yours." She moans out.

I respond by kissing her mouth again. This time she kisses back a bit and I feel more satisfied.

Soon she'll truly be only mine. And not as property this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**I will be using some of the dialogue that happens in King's Cage for this chapter. I will write those words in** _ **bold italics**_ **. As a disclaimer I did not the words in** _ **bold italics**_ **. They are not my own and they do not belong to me. I felt it was stronger to use the words from the book for this chapter. I repeat they are not mine if it is in bold and italics.**

 **Mare's Pov**

I wake up to a knock on the door.

I get out of Maven's bed, wondering who would knock on the door this early in the morning. No one comes into Maven's room. I hesitate to open the door but I do it anyways.

Three Red maids come inside, one holding makeup, one holding hair supplies, and another holding a long red dress.

"We were sent here by King Maven. He gave us this letter to give to you." The maid with the hair supplies says, handing me the letter.

I open the letter up and begin to read it.

 _Dear Mare,_

 _I give this letter so for one you will know they were truly sent by me to you. Secondly they are here to help you get ready. Along with this letter is a speech that you must memorize. You must be able to play this role if you want to save yourself and countless other Reds. You have until midday to remember this speech. Do be a good girl and cooperate. Until then._

 _~Maven_

I look at the speech that is with it. He can't possibly be serious with this. This could put my family in danger.

"Miss we have to get you ready now. The king said to allow you to read it while we work. Though it is early, he wanted to give you as much time to memorize what he has given you." The maid with the makeup says.

The other maid puts the dress down on the bed and the three take me to the bathroom. They undress me and put me in the bath. One maid holds the speech up so I can read it as the other two scrub me down. I reread the speech, knowing I must at least memorize it if I want to avoid Maven's anger.

The third maid puts down the speech when they begin to wash my hair. They scrub any possible dirt out of my hair and make my hair smell as sweet as the soap they used on my body.

When they are done, I step out of the bath and they dry me off. I sit in front of the mirror in only the towel they wrapped around my body.

They pat dry my hair and let it sit for a bit as they move on to my makeup. Surprisingly they do light makeup. Enough to make my features stand out but little enough to show I'm still only a Red. No more no less.

One maid leaves and brings back the dress and undergarments. I put on the undergarments and then let them do the rest. They tell me to step into the dress and I do. They tighten the dress but it's not as stiff as some of the other dresses I've been in. The dress is long enough to cover the manacles I have on. It's red with silver running through it.

It feels like my blood. Red with Silver abilities.

I hold the speech, reading it again and again to drill it in my head. Just the words of it makes me want to cough up blood. How could I ever utter these words?

The maids move on to my hair. They just pin it down and leave it out. I must have made a questioning face because one maid says, "It's to hide the mark on your neck."

I move the hair away from my neck and see a reddish-purple bruise on my neck. My thoughts go back to what happen last night. Maven must of did that when he was kissing my neck. I knew he was sucking and biting but I didn't think it that hard.

I blush a deep red and put the hair back covering my neck.

"Thank you." I say.

They put silver shoes on my feet. I didn't even see them come in with shoes.

We leave the bathroom.

"Some guards will be here later on to bring you to King Maven." A maid says, and then all three of them leave.

I sit on Maven's bed and continue to memorize it. I feel sick each time I read it. Maven isn't going to really make me say this, is he?

Just as the maids said, guards come in later to escort me to Maven.

I follow them but look around to make sure I'm going a familiar way and that they are leading me to Maven.

We stop and enter a room where Maven, Evangeline, Ptolemus, and Samson are in. I shiver at one look to Samson. The guards leave and close the doors behind them. Is this another interrogation?

"Relax Mare, nothing is going to happen to you. I was just telling these three of their role." Maven says.

It doesn't calm my fears by much but at least I know Maven wouldn't let them do anything to me that he doesn't want.

"Now, did you memorize that speech like I told you to?" He asks.

"Yes." I reply.

"Good. In a matter of minutes you will be giving that speech in front of the high houses and a camera for the whole kingdom to see. You will play the broken little spy who just wanted to save her family and got caught up in a war. You will deliver that speech perfectly and gain the hearts of those who see you as a traitor." Maven says.

"I can't say this speech." I respond.

"And why not?" Maven asks.

"This could put my family in danger. They are stuck there with the very people this speech will attack. I cannot tell this lie. You're telling me to abandon everything I believed in and spit on it." I say.

"It wouldn't be the first time you lied so boldly. Besides think of how many Reds this can save. It'll tell them to forget joining this war. You don't really have much of a choice. Now be a good little lightning girl and do whatever it takes to sell this speech." Maven says.

Maven turns and leaves first to face the crowd. Then the siblings and lastly Samson and I.

"You better do this right or we'll all be facing the king's wrath." Samson says lowly to me.

I shudder but pretend that his voice didn't affect me. I listen to Maven speak. He calls for Samson first. Samson steps in front of the camera and delivers what he is supposed to say.

" _ **I am Samson of House Merandus, and I performed the interrogation of Mare Barrow. As a whisper, my ability allows me to bypass the usual lies and twists of speech that most prisoners rely on. So when Mare Barrow told us the truth of the Scarlet Guard and its horrors, I confess I did not believe her. I testify here, on record, that I was wrong to doubt her. What I saw in her memories was painful and chilling."**_ Samson says _(page 88 of King's Cage)_

Maven signals for me to step forward and begin. I lift my head up to look into the camera, feeling sick to my core. But I can't freeze up now.

" _ **I went to the Scarlet Guard willingly. They told me my brother had been executed while serving in the legions, for a crime he did not commit."**_ My voice begins to crack as I think of Shade.

" _ **They asked if I wanted vengeance for his death. I did. So I swore my allegiance to their cause, and I was placed as a servant inside the royal residence at the Hall of the Sun. I came to the palace as a Red spy, but even I did not know I was something else entirely. During the right of Queenstrial, I discovered I somehow possessed electrical ability. After consultation, the late King Tiberias and Queen Elara decided to take me in, to quietly study what I was and, hopefully teach me what my ability could become. They disguised me as a Silver to protect me. They rightfully knew that a Red with an ability would be considered a freak at best, an abomination at worst, and they hid my identity to keep me safe from the prejudices of both Red and Silver."**_ I say, trying not to choke over my own words. _(Page 89 of King's Cage)_

I feel so wrong for saying all this.

" _ **But the Scarlet Guard discovered what I was. They threatened to expose me publicly, both to ruin the credibility of the king and to put me in danger. I was forced to serve them as a spy, to follow their orders, and to facilitate their infiltration of the king's court. My ultimate mission was to gain Silver allies for the Scarlet Guard. I was instructed to target Prince Tiberias, a cunning warrior and the heir to the throne of Norta. He was… he was easily convinced."**_ I continue.

The Scarlet Guard is most likely watching this right now. They know of the lies I am speaking.

" _ **When Prince Tiberias killed his father, King Maven acted swiftly, making the only choice he thought he could. He was grieving, and we were sentenced to execution in the arena. We escaped with our lives only because of the Scarlet Guard. They took us both to an island stronghold off the Nortan coast. I was held prisoner there, as were Prince Tiberias and, I discovered, the brother I thought I'd lost. Like me he had an ability, and like me, he was feared by the Scarlet Guard. They intended to kill us, the ones they call newbloods. When I discovered that others like me existed, and the Scarlet Guard was hunting them down to exterminate them, I managed to escape with my brother and a few others. Prince Tiberias came with us. I know now that he intended to build himself an army to challenge his brother. After a few months, the Scarlet Guard caught up with us all, and they killed the few abilitied Reds we were able to find. My brother was murdered in the conflict, but I escaped alone."**_ I say. _(page 90 of King's Cage)_

My mask begins to break as I feel tears stream down my face. I feel terrible for saying these things.

" _ **With nowhere else to go, I turned myself in to King Maven and whatever justice he saw to give me. I stand here now a willing prisoner. I am sorry for what I have done, but I am ready to do whatever I can to stop the Scarlet Guard and their terrifying hope for the future. They stand for no one but themselves and the people they can control. They kill everyone else, everyone who stands in their way. Everyone who is different."**_ I say through my tears. _(page 91 of King's Cage)_

Maven clears his throat, signaling me to say the last line.

" _ **We, the newbloods, are not fit for their dawn."**_ I force out.

I am to stop there but if I am going to give a speech for Maven then something I say is going to be from my heart at least.

"Right now the Scarlet Guard is holding my family captive, and Prince Tiberias has his army of newbloods. The two are currently working together in this war with the common enemy between them being King Maven. I am sorry to you all. All I ever wanted was to be treated fairly and for my family and loved ones to be safe. I never wanted this to happen. I just wanted my family to be safe and not worry about us being harmed or separated. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I say.

My tears begin to fall more as I think of my family. Maven grabs my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. He gives me a remorseful look as if he has pity for me.

" _ **To the newbloods among you, hiding from what seems to be little more than genocide, my own doors are open. I have instructed the royal palaces of Archeon, Harbor Bay, Delphie, and Summerton, as well as the military forts of Norta, to protect your kind from the slaughter. You will have food, shelter, and if you wish it, training for your abilities. You are my subjects to protect, and I will do it with every resource I have to give. Mare Barrow is not the first of you to join us, and she will not be the last."**_ Maven says to the camera and crowd. _(page 92 of King's Cage)_

I step out of the camera's view as discreetly as I can. I don't want to be here. I want to go back to Maven's room away from everybody. I feel like a fake again. A lie. It's as if the ghost of Mareena haunts me now, reminding me that all I am is just a lie. A puppet.

When the camera is off and Maven addresses the high houses, I turn to a guard and ask to be escorted back to Maven's room.

"I do not have orders to bring you back as of yet." The guard says to me.

"Please. I do not feel well. Recalling such memories of my time there has had more of an effect on me than I realized. If King Maven asks you should tell him that I made you take me back. Just please take me back." I say.

The guard reluctantly agrees and takes me back to Maven's room.

I sit on Maven's bed, recalling my words. I've been drilling those words in my head since early morning. They ring in my mind. What will my family and Kilorn think after hearing such words? Cal. What will Cal think? I painted him to be the monster instead of Maven. Even when speaking what was in my heart, it just really helped Maven more.

If I thought the Guard wasn't coming to save me before this, then I know they're really not coming for me after what I just said.

The lightning girl is just a puppet. Always been one and will always be. No matter whose side I'm on.


	10. Chapter 10

**Maven's Pov**

As I finish talking to the high houses, I turn to find Mare.

What she added at the end was so heartfelt that, whether she meant to or not, she won the sympathy of many.

My eyes meet with Samson and I give a nod of approval. He did as needed. After what I did to Evangeline, even he feared what was going to happen to him for going behind my back. He was lucky that I was able to use him for this.

I continue to look for Mare. Where did she go? She didn't just run off.

I go to a group of guards.

"Have any of you seen Mare?" I ask.

One of them steps forward.

"She came to me asking me to take her back to your room. She says she wasn't feeling well. She pleaded with me to take her back." The guard says.

"Very well then." I say.

I walk away and head to my room. Knowing Mare she just wanted to get away from the crowd.

When I get to my room, I see Mare sitting on my bed just looking at her hands.

"Well you left early, and all without a single word said to me." I say to her, closing the door behind me.

"I couldn't stand to be there much longer. You told me I had to give the speech, you never told me I had to stay afterwards." She replies.

"Always finding loopholes I see." I say.

I walk to her and stand in front of her.

"You gave a very convincing speech. The tears really helped your case." I say.

"They were real, I didn't do it for your little stage act." She responds.

"I figured. Just like the little part you added at the end there. I doubt you were so into your character that you just had to really bring home the point for me." I say.

"If I was going to give a speech about the Scarlet Guard for you, something at least should be from my heart, even if it did help you." She grumbles.

"Whatever reason you did it, it really helped your case. I even saw some silvers feeling bad for you in the high houses, and that's very rare. Your tears and your story touched hearts." I respond.

"Why did you make me do that?" She asks me, looking me in my eyes.

"For many reasons. One it got rid of anything Evangeline and her family along with Samson could use against you or I. Everyone now knows what we want them to know so they can't use your memories against me or you. Two it helped put sense into countless Reds. Now they won't join that group and get dragged into a war they don't have to fight. Three it got rid of any advantage Cal and his group had. They were foolish to abandon you. But that's fine because you belonged with me anyways." I answer, cupping her face in my hand.

"But it put my family in danger. It put the newbloods already there in danger." She says, moving away from my hand.

"Mare have more faith in me. I have a plan and I can assure you your family and friends are safe." I respond.

"How can I believe you?" She asks in a snarky tone.

"You have to unless you want to be constantly worrying yourself sick about them." I reply causally.

She glares at me but leaves the matter alone.

"I'm not your puppet so you know. I'm your prisoner not some pawn you can use." She says.

"You are whatever I want you to be. You are mine. I thought we established that last night. Maybe I should've left more marks on your body." I respond.

Her hand goes to her neck to where the mark is.

"The maids were smart to leave your hair down to cover that. But I plan on leaving much more." I say.

"Oh no you don't. I don't want more to cover. You can't do that to me." She replies.

"Mare dear, I can do whatever I want to you. You are mine." I say, grabbing her face.

"But don't worry about that now. You have other things to worry about for now. Like the feast that is coming up. You are to be attending. The King of Lakeland is also attending. I plan on stopping this war. It's fitting for you to be there since the war is what really got you here to begin with." I tell her.

"You're ending the war?" She asks surprised.

"Why of course. This fighting is unnecessary especially with the Scarlet Guard trying to start a new war. And don't worry about that either. I'll stop that too." I respond.

"How do you plan on making peace with the Lakelands?" She asks.

"Knowing royals, the king would want a marriage uniting the two but I prefer that to not happen so I'll use a common threat we share. The Guard. If they fear Red rebellion and an all out war they would want to prevent that. I'll put fear into their hearts and create an alliance with them to help each other out." I answer.

"Do you really think that is going to last though? If you do get rid of the Scarlet Guard, the two are just going to go back to fighting." She says.

"You truly do underestimate me Mare. I know how to prevent that from happening. Now all you need to worry about is behaving. Everyone will see that pretty face of yours again in a few days and you will help me end this war." I respond.

I have my plans and everything will come together. No matter what comes my way, I will succeed.

"Now I think you need to relax a bit. You did just as I wanted so now you can relax. You had a hard few days from being forcefully interrogated to sharing your story for all to hear. I know it was a rush for you to do this right after what they did to you yesterday but it was to help you. I couldn't waste anytime. How about we take a nice hot bath to help release all of that stress and worry." I say.

I give her no time to respond. I lift her up and carry her to the bathroom. I put her down and get the water running and add the sweet scent I know she likes but just won't tell me.

She looks at her feet as I undress and strip down to my underwear.

"The little lightning girl is still too shy to see me even after all this time. This isn't our first time taking a bath together. Now let's get you out of that dress." I say.

I slowly unfasten her dress, kissing her neck gently after each button. She shiver and I let the dress fall to the floor as I continue kissing her neck.

I stop to wrap a towel around my waist to take my underwear off. I hand her a towel and turn around as she takes off the rest of her clothes.

When she is finished I step in the water and sit down in the warm water. I close my eyes as she joins me, just so she feels more comfortable.

She sighs as she sits in the water.

"The warmth feels so good." She mumbles.

"You earned it Mare. It pays to follow my orders sometimes. Besides after what those three did to you yesterday, you need this." I say.

"What did you do to them anyways?" She asks.

"Well I made sure they understood what happens when you go by behind my back. Evangeline needed a healer when I was finished." I answer with a smirk.

Mare seems surprised at the thought of me hurting Evangeline.

"You attacked your fianceé?" She says surprised.

"Well of course. She has been stepping out of her boundaries as of late so she needed to be reminded of her place. She's not really my fianceé, I'm just engaged to her so everyone won't go crazy about me not being married or at least engaged. I have no real intention on marrying her." I respond.

"You really thought this all out haven't you?' Mare asks.

I chuckle.

"More than you know." I say.

If only she knew how long I've been planning everything. Everything will fall into place. I'll have my kingdom with no wars to divide it with my Red queen ruling alongside me.

I just have to get Mare to trust me again. To depend on me. To love me.

Once I get her love and trust then everything will be perfect.

"How were you able to get this all planned for today if they interrogated me just yesterday?" She asks.

"The assembly of the high houses were already planned for today. I assume that they interrogated you yesterday with the plans of revealing things today for their advantage. So I just stopped their plans and used it to further my own. That way they wouldn't go revealing every dark secret of your past to everyone just to get what they want. Not to mention my certain details that everyone does not know like why Cal killed our father. Last thing we both need is our previous engagement to be put under a light with all our dark secrets." I reply.

"You mean you saved yourself from having your lies exposed." She says.

"You should also see it as I saved you. I just gave you another chance to not be seen as a terrorist to your own people, both Red and Silvers. If they believe you were just swept up in this then you and your family are safe from any random person trying to kill you for war's sake." I respond.

I move closer to her and run my hand down her back.

"I saved you Mare. You should be very thankful." I say.

She tries not to shiver at my touch. Our eyes meet and she tries to move away from me as the blush grows on her cheeks.

Gaining her affection may be easier than planned.


	11. Chapter 11

**I really** **love writing this story. I'm so glad so many of you like reading this. I hope this story doesn't seem too fast pace to you guys.**

 **Mare's Pov**

These past two months went by too quick. I can't believe the feast is tonight.

I groan as I hear a knock on the door. Maids. I'll be all dolled up again so I can play the perfect part for Maven. At least this time I don't have to give a sickening speech full of lies. I just have go sit down, eat, speak when spoken to, and be a lady. That shouldn't be too hard. No harder than anything Mareena went through.

I open the door and the three maids who dressed me up last time come in.

"Are you three assigned to me or something?" I ask.

"Well yes. King Maven assigned us to help you to get ready. He says it's easier than switching maids every time." The maid with the dress says.

The dress this time seems a bit more extra, like I'm going to a ball instead of a feast. She puts the dress down and we head to the bathroom.

I undress myself this time and get in the bath without their help. I sit quietly as they scrub me clean and wash my hair. The sweet scent they use is one of my favorites. I don't know the name of it but it smells like it belongs in a dessert.

When they finish and dry me off, I sit at the mirror ready for the makeup. I hope they keep it light again this time.

My mind races as they do their work. I'll be at a feast with not only some of the people from the high houses but also with the King of Lakeland. One wrong move and I'm sure Maven will have my head for it. No matter how much he likes to mess with me, I'm still his prisoner and he will not accept any mistakes for such a big night.

I focus back on the maids when I feel one move my hair. I look in the mirror, she's checking for any marks. My face heats up.

"There aren't any marks this time, you are free to do whatever you want with my hairstyle." I say.

They get to work on my hair, brushing out any tangles. One begins to tightly braid two sections of hair in the front while the other two start pinning my hair up. I close my eyes because staring at them work is just making me more anxious.

What if this is another event that is televised? Will my family have to watch me once more being a puppet in the monstrous Silver king's hand?

What if the King of Lakeland doesn't agree to a truce and an alliance? That would mean more conflict between the two. If that happens more Reds will die fighting a Silver war. Not to mention that means Norta will be fighting two wars, since the Scarlet Guard is not about to back down now.

"Miss it's time to get dressed." A maid says.

I open my eyes and look in the mirror. They did a hell of a good job with my hair. Majority of my hair is pinned up in this elaborate style but in the front lies two wavy parts of my hair. That's why she braided it, to give it a wavy look. In my hair lies a silver pin shaped as a lightning bolt.

"The king told us to tell you that he had the hair pin specially made for you to wear." Another says.

Maven had it made for me? That's oddly sweet of him.

I see the dress in their hands. It's purple, gray, and silver. It's a lightning storm.

I step into the dress and its two layers. It seems pretty regal to be on a Red. Sure I've worn dresses more elaborate than this but I was pretending to be a Silver then. Now that everyone knows that I am a Red, I feel strange, stranger than I did as Mareena.

They tighten the strings on the corset back and I feel like I lost all my air.

"Can you make it a bit looser please?" I ask.

They comply and loosen it slightly. They finish tying up the back and give me a pair of high heels. My worse enemy when it comes to clothing.

Once they finish we leave the bathroom so I can look in the full length mirror.

"Wow." I breathe.

I haven't looked this pretty in so long. I look like the lightning girl everyone pictures. The girl in the stories I heard around the hallways when I went for a walk with Maven when I first came here.

I'm Mare, the lightning girl, again.

The maids leave, proud of their work.

A guard comes in and offers his hand. He's quite young. He looks no older than me.

"I'm here to escort you. I will bring you to the feast since the king is escorting his future queen tonight. I'll also be your guard for the night." He says.

"You mean you'll be making sure I don't run or do anything stupid." I correct.

He chuckles.

"That is another way to put it. The king will personally kill me if anything happens to you, so please behave for this night." He responds.

I like this guard. He drops the formalities but he also doesn't look down on me.

I put my hand in his and he leads me out. We walk down the hallways heading to the feast. As we walk though he laughs to himself.

"I guess I should lead you like any other guard. I'm sure the king would not like the idea of me holding your hand. No one is allowed to touch his little pet." The guard says, letting go of my hand.

"Are you sure you're a royal guard to Maven?" I ask with a smile.

"Oh yes I am but I'm just not as stupid as other people are. I know you're just the king's little pet. He wants you in his possession more than anyone else. Why else would he keep you in his room instead of a cell even when you were just viewed as a traitor and terrorist to your own people?" He replies, returning the smile.

"Smart one I see. Maybe this night won't be as boring as I thought." I say.

I walk beside him as we continue. I almost stumble in these heels but I catch myself.

"You never did appear to be a girl who wears heels. You prefer to run and fight I assume." He says.

"You're completely correct. What's your name?" I respond.

"My name is Mal. It's not short for anything either." Mal says.

I make a mental note of his name and face. I hope to be seeing more of him after tonight. It's nice to be treated as a person again and not as a pawn or a weapon or a symbol.

We stop at a pair of big doors.

"Here we are Miss Barrow. Now back straight, chin up, and keep a polite yet neutral expression. You're in the heart of Silver territory and you're only a Red. Wait for the king's order once we enter. I will be leaving but you will see me in the dining hall. Good luck, even I get scared to be around Silvers and I am one. Those people in there are waiting for you to mess up so prove them wrong." Mal says.

I straighten my back, put my chin up and put on the polite yet calm expression I learned as Mareena.

"Thanks for the advice." I say.

He nods and opens the doors. In the room stands only Maven, Evangeline, Ptolemus, and Samson. Guess we have to get another debrief of instructions from Maven. Mal bows to Maven and leaves. I suddenly feel my nervousness again. I guess Mal kept my mind off of things.

"The maids did a wonderful job with you this evening. I see they even used the pin I gave them." Maven says to me.

"Thank you for the pin. It's a nice touch." I respond.

I need to be on his good side tonight. Maven already gave me a warning yesterday night about what will happen if I try anything out of line tonight. I rather not deal with any form of punishment coming from Maven's twisted little mind.

"Here's how tonight will go. You will be sitting across from the King of Lakeland. He made a special request to be across from you. So that means you will be sitting next to Evangeline since she will be next to me. Ptolemus will be across from her, also next to me. Samson will be on the other side of the king. Whatever questions he asks you, be as polite as you can and answer. Let's make this night go smoothly." Maven explains.

The King of Lakeland requested to sit across from me? But why? Great now I have to worry about answering questions to Maven's liking, with most likely everyone listening to me.

"Now you have your choice Mare. Do you want Ptolemus to escort you in or Samson?" Maven says.

I refrain from making a face at the question. I don't want Ptolemus anywhere near me. But I also don't want a brute like Samson to escort me.

"Ptolemus would be the better choice since it looks more appropriate. To be led by a Whisperer seems more like we don't trust you and we can't have that." Maven adds.

I clench my teeth at the thought.

"Fine I'll take Ptolemus." I force out.

Samson leaves first to go to the dining hall.

Ptolemus gives me a mock bow and offers his arm. I begrudgingly link my arm with his. I want to rip his arm off and shove it down his throat right now.

"You two are next." Maven says.

Ptolemus and I leave and it takes all my willpower to not dig my nails into his arm.

We get to the dining hall and I come face to face with a bunch of people already seated. Ptolemus leads me to my seat and then goes to his. The King of Lakeland hasn't entered yet so I have a few moments.

My eyes meet with Mal's and I feel a bit calmer. Though he's here to watch me, he gives me a sense of security. Even Silvers get nervous and that makes me feel a whole lot better.

The King of Lakeland enters before Maven and Evangeline. His guards stand next to a few of ours. He sits across from me, knowing exactly who I am.

"The lightning girl herself. It is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard many things about you dear." He says to me.

Before I can respond, the doors open, thankfully. We all stand up as Maven and Evangeline enter in.

"I am glad everyone could come here this evening. Tonight is an evening of association and pleasure. We even have in our company the King of Lakeland himself to join us this evening. Please all enjoy yourselves." Maven announces.

Maven sits first and then the rest of us, including Evangeline, sits down.

Wine is served first before the food. It is no surprise, Silvers love their alcohol.

People turn and talk as the food begins to come out. I feel like an outcast here.

My eyes meet once more with Mal and he looks at my cup. He mouths to me to drink some of the wine. I guess to make myself look interested in this and to appear as if I am enjoying myself.

I take a sip of the wine. It does help me to loosen up a bit. I remember the first time I was at a feast, I kept drinking until Maven told me to stop. He could see that I was uncomfortable there. I hope he can see that now.

"So Miss Barrow, you have quite a story that follows you." The king says to me.

"It appears so. It seems my story leads me more than follows me though since that is how people come to know of me." I reply.

The king smiles in return.

I feel a jab at my leg and slightly look to my right towards Evangeline.

She picks up her fork and continues to eat. She looks at me in her peripheral vision.

She wants me to eat.

I guess it does look weird to not eat at a feast. I pick up my fork and begin to eat small lady-like portions of my food.

Maven begins to have small talk with the king, to my pleasure. I really don't want to answer questions. Too uncomfortable.

I tune out the chatter as I drink more wine and continue to eat. I feel like a traitor to my own beliefs with this wine glass in my hand. A traitor to my friends.

"Miss Barrow."

I look up from my food and to the king.

"Yes?" I respond.

"Tell me truly, what are newbloods like. You yourself are one and you did try to save a few. You have admitted that they can be use in an army. Are they dangerous?" He asks, staring into my eyes.

He asks as if we are animals. We are still people. Still citizens.

"We are like any other person really. We may seem strange because we bleed red but have Silver abilities but we are no different than others." I reply, keeping my tone neutral.

"So it must be a shame then that a group created by those of Red blood are killing their fellow Reds." He says.

I simply nod. I make quick eye contact with Maven, hoping he will help and get the him to stop asking such questions.

Maven must be feeling kind today because he starts up another conversation with the king. Whether he did it for my sake or so the king doesn't try to snoop too much, I don't know and I don't care. As long as he stopped it.

The night carries on. I catch a few Silvers looking at me but I ignore it to the best of my ability.

Suddenly a loud sound happens and I feel a sharp burning pain in my left cheek. I hear screaming as red blood drips from my face.

Mal runs to me as I stare in shock.

I'm in pain. I've been shot.

The sound of more shooting continues and everyone scatters. It happens in slow motion to me.

I watch as a bullet fly by and lands in Maven's throat.

Silver blood leaks from his throat as he falls from his seat. People scream calling for a healer. Guards rush in and subdue two people tightly.

The attackers.

One looks me in my eyes and glares.

"You're nothing but a dog for these Silvers. I hope you die with your King. As red as the dawn." She says to me.

The second one, a male, says, "Long live Prince Tiberias, the real King of Norta."

The guards carry them out. I stand up out of my seat. Sounds fades away as I walk over to Maven's dying body. I can run away. Maven can't do anything. This is my chance. Run. RUN! I've been waiting for the day he died. This is it.

But yet I drop to my knees and bring his bloody body close in my arms, his warm Silver blood staining my hands.

"Maven? Maven. Maven!" I say panic rising.

The bullet is still in his throat. Maybe it's metal.

I look around but can't find Evangeline or Ptolemus anywhere.

A healer bends down to see Maven.

"I can't heal him with the bullet still in his throat. We have to get it out of him now." She says.

People crowd around to see their dying King.

"Give me tweezers." I say.

"Excuse me?" The healer responds.

"I said hand me some tweezers. I'm going to take this bullet out." I say.

"Are you sure you can do that?" She asks.

"Yeah. Reds don't have fancy healers like Silvers do. We handle our own medical problems. I had three brothers and my father fight in war. I know how to take a bullet out." I snap back.

I ignore the red and silver blood staining my dress and the stinging in my cheek.

The healer hands me tweezers and I turn Maven to me. I look in his wound and carefully find the bullet using the tweezers. I grab the bullet and pull it out, making sure I avoid any undamaged muscles.

It feels like forever when I finally get the bullet out. I drop it and the tweezers on the floor with a sigh of relief.

A guard lifts Maven up and rushes out of the room with the healer.

I'm picked up and carried away. When I look up I see it's Mal carrying me.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"You got shot too. You need healing." Mal replies.

He takes me to a room filled with Silvers being checked out. He places me down and a healer comes to deal with my cheek.

"You're lucky it didn't lodge in your cheek or speaking and facial movements would've been practically impossible." The healer says.

I just zone out as I stare at my dress. Maven's blood is on my dress, it's on my hands. I could've let him die. The monster who betrayed me, who killed so many people, who changed my life, I could've let him die and I would've been free. We all would be free.

But I didn't. I helped save him. I stayed and helped.

It's better that way anyways right? If Maven died right now, Silvers would be fighting for the throne. Who know who would come into power. Someone could rule who really hated Reds and newbloods.

In the end I did something good for us all. Right?

"You seem to be shaken up, lightning girl."

I look up from all the blood and see the King of Lakeland standing in front of me. The healer must have finished because they're gone now.

"It makes me wonder how King Maven could even suggest an alliance if he cannot defend his own event." He says.

I stare into his eyes. Like he is any safer or stronger. He's no stronger than Norta otherwise we wouldn't be fighting this war for so long.

"This is the reason why an alliance needs to be made. If the Scarlet Guard can get in here and attempt to kill the king imagine what would happen when Reds in your kingdom decide to join and rebel. Think about it like this. If that Red girl shot an inch off, you would be dead by now. I took that shot but it could have easily been you. You could be poisoned or just killed in an attack like this one. If the Scarlet Guard gets over to your territory, which they already have so you know, then you'll be dealing with them alone. Good luck with that." I say.

His face pales at my words.

"Are you saying that you don't believe that my people can handle a group of Red rebels?" He asks.

I stand up but continue to look him in the eyes.

"Pardon me your majesty but you have no idea what 'a group of Red rebels' can do. I don't think you want to be alone when you find out." I say.

He stays quiet for a bit and stares me down. Being the girl I am, I don't back down. We stare at each other refusing to turn away.

He suddenly turns around.

"When your King heals, tell him I agree to the truce and alliance. We will meet another day to talk about the details. I hope you're present there too Miss Barrow." He says and walks away.

Mal walks up to me.

"Is everything okay?" Mal asks.

"Yeah we were just talking." I respond.

"I'll take you back to the king's room now. You need rest too. The healers told me that the king is already back in his room. He will be perfectly fine from what I am told." He says.

So Maven is fine. I feel like I should feel like I missed out on my only chance but I'm kinda relieved. Something still bothers me though.

"Mal I need you to do me a favor. After you bring me back, find Evangeline and Ptolemus. They just disappeared during that entire thing. Their king almost dies and they're nowhere to be found. Either they went after the attackers/went to see if there were more, fled to safety, or knew something." I say.

"I thought I was the only one who noticed that. Some other guards and I will look for them." He replies.

"Good. Don't let them out of your sight when you find them." I say.

We walk to Maven's room. Each step feels heavier than the last. The reality of everything just falls on me.

I could've died. Maven could've died.

If I was over a little to my left, the bullet would've been in my skull. I could have been the one bleeding on the floor. I doubt people would rush to save me like we did with Maven.

But Maven. Maven did almost die. His silver blood still stains my hands. He almost died and it wasn't by my hands. It wasn't by Cal's hands. It was a bullet from someone else.

I'm so lost in my thoughts I don't realize that we're here already until Mal taps me.

I've really been zoning out tonight.

"Take care of the king in there." Mal says.

"I will. Be safe, who knows if anyone else is left here." I say.

I head inside and close the door gently. A candle is lit for some reason. A guard must have did that. But it does give me enough light to see Maven.

He's asleep.

I walk closer and examine him. The wound is completely gone, as if it never happened. But the blood on his clothes say otherwise. He seems to be perfectly fine but I know that when he wakes up it's going to be one hell of a shock.

The words of that Red shooter comes to my mind. She called me a dog for Silvers. Is that how Reds view me? As a dog for Silvers?

She wasn't part of the Scarlet Guard, I know that. She was just a normal Red but she had the beliefs of the Guard. Can you imagine that, the powerful Silver king killed by a normal Red girl. That's really going to do some damage to Maven's pride when he wakes up.

I touch my cheek, finally acknowledging that it is healed. I don't feel the pain anymore, which is good. The shock of everything just made me forget about my own injury. When everyone was screaming after I got shot, I wasn't registering anything because all I saw was the bullet going to Maven. I was so shocked at being shot but watching him die was even more of a shocker. I just couldn't believe Maven was dying.

Maven probably doesn't feel any pain anymore though.

I sit on the edge of the bed and look at him.

"What made me save you? I could've ran and never looked back. So why did I go to your side and save you? Why was I panicking for you? Why?" I whisper.

I touch his hair gently as he sleeps.

I've been trapped here a year away from everyone I love. I've been a prisoner yet I couldn't leave.

"What did you do to me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Maven's Pov**

I slowly wake up to pain in my head.

Damn my head is killing me.

As I open my eyes, I see Mare's brown eyes staring down at me. Is that concern in her eyes or am I seeing things?

"You're awake." She says.

"Yes, what time is it?" I respond.

"An hour before midnight. You've been asleep for a few hours." She says.

I sit up slowly. She stands up from the bed and that's when I see Silver and Red blood all over her dress. I look to her hands and see blood on her hands too. How did she get all that blood on her?

Loud sounds and screams play in my head. I remember seeing Mare get shot in her cheek. She was bleeding so much. I screamed for someone to get a healer for her but then…then I got shot. In my throat.

Is that my blood on her?

My hand lightly touches my throat as I raise a hand to touch Mare's cheek.

"My cheek is healed. The healer said I was lucky the bullet didn't actually lodge in my cheek." She says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"It appears we were the only two shot before the two shooters were caught. We were clearly able to save you in time and then I was taken by my guard to get healed." She answers.

So no one else was hurt. That's a plus for me. If a massacre happened then people would really try and come for my crown.

"Is that my blood on your dress and hands?" I ask.

She looks down at her dress and almost goes into a trance staring at the blood.

"I was holding you as you bled and that's how it got on my hands and dress. I was the one who took the bullet out of your throat so the healer can heal you. The blood almost fades in with the other colors if it wasn't for my red blood and the purple in the dress." She says, not looking up from the blood.

She took the bullet out?

"Was the bullet not metal?" I question.

She looks up at that question.

"It was." She states simply.

"Then why did you take the bullet out and not Evangeline or Ptolemus?" I ask.

"They were nowhere to be found. They disappeared once you fell to the ground. I got some guards to go look for them." She replies.

They disappeared? Why those treacherous siblings. I bet they knew something about this attack. Why else would they leave? If I died then they could easily get the throne,

"The two shooters, you said they were caught?" I say.

"Yes. One I got a good look at. She was a Red but was not part of the Scarlet Guard. She did say their saying. She looked me in my eyes and told me I am nothing but a dog for Silvers and she hopes I die with my king." She replies.

Mare looks away as she speaks. A Red called her a pet for Silvers. She must feel more like a traitor to her blood more than ever.

"And the other shooter?" I ask.

She looks to me and plays with her hands.

"I don't think you'll like what he said." She says, stepping back a bit.

I raise an eyebrow at this.

"What did he say then Mare?" I ask.

"Well he said, and I quote, 'long live Prince Tiberias, the real King of Norta'." She says.

The real what?!

Fire dances on my hands as I spring out of the bed.

"He said what!" I growl.

"Uhh Maven I don't think you should be out of bed yet. And you may not want to burn down your room right now." Mare says.

"How dare someone call _him_ the real king. I am King. He is nothing but a mere fugitive running around with a bunch of Red rats." I say, fire growing in my hands.

"Well he was the rightful heir to the throne and those Red rats almost had you killed just now with their beliefs." She responds, crossing her arms.

I glare at her and walk towards her.

"He was not the rightful heir! He was not fit to rule!" I say looking down to her.

People still believe that he should rule. Will I always be second to him?

"You have to accept that not everyone accepts you as their King. You were never supposed to have the throne. You were supposed to stay the prince. No one expected you to rule." She responds.

How dare she! I was made for the throne. My mother made sure of that.

I stare into her eyes with anger. She stares back with the electricity in her eyes that I haven't seen in a very long while.

Even she believes I was not meant for the throne.

The fire dies out in my hands and I drop to my knees. I look to the candle that is lit. The flame is still going bright. Just like Cal's flame.

"Am I cursed to live a life of just being his shadow? No matter how bright I make my flame, everyone still looks at his. Even my own mother compared me to his flame telling me I need to be better and brighter than him. Will I always be less than him to everyone?" I say.

Mare gets down to my level but doesn't say anything.

"I took away everything he had. I took away everything he wanted but yet he's still on top. He even has you. I did everything to keep you even when my mother told me to get rid of you but he still has you. She even tried to force you out of my mind but it just made me want you more. I wanted to have the only person who saw my flame. I needed to have you. But it's his love you wanted." I say, balling my hands into fists.

I don't know why I'm telling her all of this. She doesn't care. All she cares about is getting back to him.

"I am King, not him. I will stay King. Everyone will have to deal with it. I am better than him. I refuse to stay his shadow forever." I say.

I turn my head away from her. Her presence is just taunting me. She just sits in front of me as if she is trying to remind me that I can't have her no matter how much I want her. No matter how much I need her.

"I say you're pretty special. You're the king who ended a war that's been going on for years." Mare says softly.

I turn back to her.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The king talked to me. I did what you told me. Help end this war. I put fear into his heart. He agreed to the truce and the alliance and wants to meet with you. Granted he wants me there too." She responds.

He agreed? Even after everything that happened tonight?

"You helped me?" I ask in surprise.

"No I helped end this war so no more Reds have to die fighting a Silver war. In the end you still need to come up with an agreement with him. You will be the king who ended this war." She replies.

He actually agreed. This war will end.

"If I'm being honest, Cal would not end this war peacefully. He would keep fighting until all us Reds and newbloods died. He wouldn't send Silvers. You ended this war peacefully even on the verge of death. You did something Cal would and could never do. So don't feel bad for yourself." She continues.

Is she attempting to make me feel better? She sounds like she's trying to sound uninterested in my feelings but failing.

"I did accomplish something he couldn't do. And I'm proving to everyone I can rule even without my mother's 'guidance'." I say.

Mare stands up and looks at the candle.

"I could've left you know." She states.

I stare at her as she avoids my gaze.

"I could've ran away and you wouldn't be able to stop me. With everyone focus on you, no one would have chased after me except for my guard. I could've escaped. I could've let you died." She says.

I stand up and hug her from behind.

"But you didn't." I say.

"I didn't. I pulled you in my arms and I saved you like the idiot I am. I saved the person keeping me captive, the person who betrayed me. I'm a fool for doing it but I just couldn't let you die. Not by some random person's hands." She responds.

I rest my head on her shoulder.

"Thank you, for saving me." I say.

"You owe me big time." She mumbles.

I chuckle and give a soft kiss on her neck.

"I guess I do." I respond.

I know exactly what to do.

"Mare how would you like to be my queen?" I ask.

She pulls out of my arms and turn to me.

"What did you just ask me?" She asks with a glare.

"I asked if you would like to be my queen. As my queen you won't need to wear any silent stone or chains. Your family could officially be here with you safe from everything. Reds will be satisfied having a Red queen, especially when she helped end this war and make life better for them. As my queen you can have a better life." I say.

"In case you haven't notice, I trust you as far as I can throw you, which isn't much. You're manipulative. I won't be your queen, I'll be your puppet. All to prevent more rebellion. Besides Evangeline is your fianceé." She responds with venom.

I chuckle and her look of hatred turns into one of confusion.

"You wouldn't be my puppet dear Mare. You would be my actual queen and wife. I wouldn't pull your strings or make you do anything. I'm a man of my word when I choose to be. As for Evangeline, I just need proof that she knew about this assassination attempt tonight and she'll be consider a traitor to the throne and no longer my future queen." I say.

"And you think Silvers would accept me as their queen especially after I was viewed as a terrorist?" She challenges.

"They'll have no choice. Especially if you help bring down the Scarlet Guard then they'll see you're loyal to this kingdom and have both Reds and Silvers best interest at heart." I respond.

"And how do you know I won't kill you the second I get my electricity back?" She asks.

I smile and caress her face.

"You're not stupid enough to. You know if I die, you go to jail or spend your life running. Your family will be in the same predicament as you. The Scarlet Guard will raise war and I can assure you if Cal takes back the throne, he won't hesitate to kill them during war. He's comfortable with this order. He won't even make you his queen. You'd just be his Red mistress. Face it if I die everything will be back to square one with Reds being treated as dirt." I respond.

Her eyes tells me that she knows I'm right but I can see she refuses to admit it.

"If you agree to be my queen, the last thing we plan and stage is the proposal in front of everyone. I will give a speech to everyone explaining my choice in marrying you. Then we get to plan our wedding, exactly how you want it. I'll take off your manacles and you will be given your own room, to avoid rumors of course and for you to have your freedom. You will be able to go as you please and I will do everything in my power to bring the ones you love to you." I say.

She searches my eyes for any hint of a lie. But she will not find one. I'm being completely honest with her.

"At least consider my offer Mare. You have some time since we'll be dealing with Lakeland and seeing what we can find out about Evangeline and her family. Not to mention the punishment for those two shooters." I say.

"You're going to kill them aren't you?" She asks.

"I'm going to make it a death no one will ever forget. The message needs to be told that I am not one to cross. I'll speak to them first along with Samson to see what they can tell me. Which reminds me, where was he in all this?" I respond.

"He followed some guards to check the rest of the palace. He seemed just as surprised as everyone else. I think I saw him when I was being healed but I'm not sure." She says.

I'll find out if he has any part in this too. I know he also eyes the crown and I know he tries to get into my head like my mother did. I already learned how to stop that from happening.

"Very well then. It's been a long evening for us both. Let me get you out of this bloody dress and I'll get out of these clothes so we can go to bed." I say.

She turns around and I untie the corset back. It takes a bit but I get it loose enough for her to step out of.

I begin unbuttoning my shirt. It's stained with my blood.

I would've been dead right now if it wasn't for Mare. The healer wouldn't be able to do anything in time to save me if it wasn't for her.

"Maven, I still feel the blood on me and it's still on my hands." Mare says.

She holds the dress in front of her to cover herself.

"Go bathe, maybe then you'll get rid of the feeling. I'm surprised you kept the blood on your hand for so long and let it dry." I reply, turning to her again.

I begin taking out pins in her hair as she talks.

"I couldn't stop staring at it. I could have died today. If I was a bit over to the left I would've been shot in my head. You almost did die and all I felt was your warm blood staining my hands and dress. I don't know which part sent me into shock but I just couldn't move myself to clean the blood. I've been close to death before but this really threw me in a loop. I almost died by the hands of a Red. Once I joined the Guard I always thought my death would be at the hands of a Silver, not someone of my own blood. That girl hated me. She wanted me to die." She says slowly.

I manage to take out every hair pin and let her hair fall down. I take out the lightning hair pin and put it in her hand. I comb through her hair with my fingers.

"But you're alive Mare. And I promise you as long as I live I'll make sure you stay alive. No one will kill the lightning girl. That fate only belongs to me. No one else. I told you, you're mine Mare. No one will take you away from me." I say.

She looks down at the pin in her hand. She stays quiet as she stares at it. I wonder what going through her mind.

"I'll go bathe now." She says suddenly.

She moves from me and goes to the bathroom. I start to hear the sound of running water. I sit on the edge of my bed.

Tonight proves that I have to have Mare. The fact that she couldn't leave me to die confirms it. I'll prove to her that I am the rightful king and I am better than Cal in every way. I'll show her what true power is. And when she agrees to become my Red queen, I'll give her the world so she'll never even remember having feelings for him. I'll be the only one she loves. She's only mine and I'll make sure I have her.

And this time she won't go running off to Cal.


	13. Chapter 13

**Mare's Pov**

Who could be knocking at the door the morning right after what happened last night?

I slowly move myself out of Maven's arms so I don't wake him up. I get out of the bed quietly and go to the door. When I open it I see it's Mal.

I step out and leave the door ajar.

"What are you doing up this early?" I ask.

"Good morning to you too sunshine, I see even famous lightning girls have bed hair in the morning." He responds with a smirk.

Mal reminds me so much of Kilorn right now. It's refreshing, but I miss Kilorn and his antics.

"Very funny Mal. Now what did you need? I don't have to do anything today do I?" I say.

"No you're free as far as I know. I just came to inform you that we found the Samos siblings like you asked. It did take us a bit but we found them. I told them we were worried when they disappeared suddenly so we thought they were in trouble. They're currently being held in their own separate rooms with guards blocking the door for their 'safety'." Mal replies.

"Now how did you accomplish that?" I ask smiling at his air quotes.

"It's not hard to convince these guards sometimes." He says.

I laugh quietly. Mal is truly something else. I'm surprised someone like him is a guard.

A hand touches my shoulder and I turn around to Maven behind me, shirtless and with messy hair. He must have a weird sense to tell when I'm not around because I could've sworn I didn't make a sound leaving the room.

He could have put on a shirt at least. The messy hair is kinda cute though. Ugh stupid sleepy morning thoughts.

"Now what's going on out here?" Maven asks.

His voice is calm but I see the daggers in his eyes as he stares Mal down. Mal doesn't seem too scared though.

"I was informing Miss Barrow here on the status of what she asked me to do last night. I didn't mean to disturb you your highness." Mal says bowing.

"He's the guard I asked to find the Samos siblings. He found them and he's keeping them in their rooms right now." I tell Maven.

"How did you do that without Lady Samos piercing your body for keeping her locked in her room?" Maven asks.

"Tell the guards that it's for their safety and do not let them out no matter what she orders. Lady Samos doesn't know who gave the order for that. Though she is quite mad though. A metal dagger did protrude out the door during my shift. I assume my refusal to let her leave annoyed her." Mal answers with a smile.

I chuckle but turn it into a cough when Maven looks at me.

"I must say your highness you have a lot on your plate. From being engaged to Lady Samos to having Miss Barrow with you, you must be strained. Miss Barrow here didn't even think about going to a healer so I carried her there last night. As for Lady Samos, I cannot say what I think aloud at this moment." Mal says.

Maven studies Mal for a bit. Mal doesn't seem worried at all.

"Step inside." Maven says, turning around and walking back in his room.

Mal and I enter Maven's room. Maven sits on his bed and waves for me to join him. I sit next to him to avoid any problems this early in the morning. Maven looks like he wants to kill Mal. Maven brushes his hair back out of his eyes with his fingers.

Mal stands and faces us.

I hope Mal doesn't do anything to get on Maven's bad side. I'm sure Maven would be very willing to kill him. I'm actually growing to like Mal and I've only known him for a few hours really.

"If I may your highness, I would like to tell you about what happened after I dropped Miss Barrow here yesterday." Mal says.

"Go ahead." Maven responds.

"After I dropped Miss Barrow off, I went to look for the Samos siblings. It seemed odd that they disappeared as their King was dying. I took a few guards and told them that they were missing and that they may be in danger. So we went to look for them. When we finally found them half past midnight, they seemed perfectly fine. When questioned they told us they went to see if anymore attackers were here. I don't believe it but she would certainly try to kill me for questioning her. So we brought them to their rooms and kept them there. Miss Barrow did tell me to keep watch of them." Mal explains.

Maven doesn't say anything for a bit. Suddenly he smirks.

"I expected you to find them much quicker than that. It's unlike you. And I'm sure you could stand your ground in a fight against the siblings, yet you just went along with their story." Maven says.

I give Maven a confused look.

"I didn't need either siblings creating a rumor that makes me look bad such as I attacked the future queen for no reason." Mal replies, giving Maven a smile in return.

Okay now I'm seriously confused.

"Does someone want to fill me in?" I ask.

Maven turns to me.

"Do you know his last name?" Maven asks me.

"Uh no. Am I supposed to?" I reply.

Maven gestures to Mal.

"Mal Iral at your service." Mal says with a bow.

Iral? Oh no way.

"Iral? As in House Iral, the house of Silks?" I say incredulously.

"That's the one." Mal responds.

He's a Silk? Even I don't like fighting Silks and I'm practically ready to fight everyone. Silks are vicious in a fight. I don't remember everything from my lessons but the high houses I do remember and I know that though Silks don't have any extraordinary abilities, they're extremely agile, have perfect balance, quick, quiet, and brutal when it comes to fighting.

"I assigned him to you for a reason Mare. You would've been uncooperative with a different guard so I found a guard your age but can still keep up with you and protect you if need be. Which means if you tried to run away, you'd have one hell of a fight escaping without your lightning." Maven says.

Getting a good look at Mal, I see a fight against him wouldn't really be an easy one. First of all he is taller than me. A bit shorter than Maven but still tall. As a Silk he's much more agile than I am. He physically is stronger, as he was able to lift me up with ease. Even with my lightning, the best way to get away from him in a fight would be to kill him. Most I could probably do is steal some keys off of him and try to lose him.

Damn Maven really planned this out.

"Cat got your tongue Miss Barrow?" Mal says, chuckling.

"You know you really remind me of my best friend. Only thing different is I can beat him in a fight with my bare hands, no lightning needed." I mumble.

"Why thank you. I don't plan on fighting you really. As long as you behave and don't challenge me to a fight you won't have to worry." Mal says.

I look at Maven and give him a glare. He smirks back at me.

"Do I have permission to drop the formalities?" Mal asks.

"Go ahead." Maven says.

"So what's your plan for proving that these siblings knew about the assassination attempt? It's too suspicious that they just disappeared at the right time when you were dying so they couldn't save you." Mal asks, crossing his arms.

"For now we keep an eye on them. I think after having a talk with the two assailants, we may have all the information we need. We just have to keep them, especially Evangeline, away." Maven responds.

I'm surprised Maven answered him. I thought Maven didn't trust Mal with the glare he was giving him. He must have a plan up his sleeve.

Mal smiles at the idea.

"How do you plan to keep them away?" I ask.

Maven wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. Is it logical that he's warmer without his shirt on? Well he is a Burner but still.

"With you my dear Mare." He says.

"Me?" I ask snapping out of my thoughts.

"Yes you. We'll have both of them give you lessons on how to be an associate to the crown. This time as a Red. It'll keep them busy." He responds.

I groan. I don't want to spend more time with them. I also don't want to go through princess training again.

"Do I have to?" I ask.

"Well of course you don't. But wouldn't you like the chance to avenge your brother's death? Prove them guilty and I can arrange an execution for them both. And you could be the one to do it." Maven replies.

A chance to kill Ptolemus? Without any consequences?

"I hate you for knowing how to get me to do something." I grumble.

"I know you do." Maven says looking smug.

Mal laughs and I turn to him.

"If only you could see your face. You look like a child who didn't want to do something but your parents promised to give you a treat if you behaved." Mal says.

My face heats up from embarrassment.

"Definitely like Kilorn." I mumble.

Maven leans closer and whispers in my ear.

"Don't forget once Evangeline is exposed, you have the chance to become my queen and have everything you ever wanted." He whispers.

I'm glad I was already blushing before because his comment makes me blush more.

To become his queen? That seems so stupid. Why would I ever trust him on what he says? I'll just be a trophy wife for him. More Reds will see me as a piece in a Silver's game. And even if he did treat me like his queen and wife, I couldn't be a ruler. A queen? I barely passed princess training when I thought I was going to become a princess. I can't possibly marry him.

"Go now Mare. Go get ready while I write a letter for you to hand the Samos siblings. You'll be starting today with them." Maven says aloud.

I sigh but head to the bathroom anyways.

I shower, thinking about what going to happen.

Maven says once the Samos siblings are proven guilty then he is no longer engaged to Evangeline. Question is though if I'm going to accept his offer to marry him.

How will my family and Kilorn take that? Marrying the King of Norta. How will Farley and Cameron look at me if I accept his hand in marriage? How will Cal view me? Marrying the person who destroyed his life. The person who betrayed us all.

Do I even want to be married to such a monster? Maven doesn't really love me right? He's just using me to get what he wants. If he marries me, Cal would've lost everything he ever had and wanted. That's what Maven wants. He wants to crush Cal. He doesn't really want me.

But yet I still can't find a single piece of evidence that he is lying to me.

Why would he even tell me this yesterday? Why would he spill his heart to me? He looked so dejected while he was speaking. When I saw his fire go out and he fell to his knees, I suddenly felt bad for him. I saw the Maven I once knew, the one who just wanted his father's attention.

I was trying to comfort him before I realized what I was doing. I don't know, I guess I just related to him. It hurts when you're seen as the lesser sibling. Being compared to your sibling never feels good. I had it too but he had it worse. All of Norta saw him as the lesser sibling.

That's why he said he needed me, because I gave him the attention and love he wanted. Then when I left him for Cal, I guess he just wanted my attention in anyway he could get it. That's why he marked me. That's why he killed in my name. That's why he won't let me go.

Even when I first came here as his prisoner and I kept fighting, he didn't care as long as he had my attention. He didn't care when I cursed at him or when I electrocuted my guards in water or when I tore my cell apart. But he did care when I tried to run away. He was furious and made sure he drilled it into my head that I can never leave him.

Uggh this is so frustrating. Is this just an obsession or does he actually loves me? Maybe it started off as an obsession but now it's calming down since there's no possible way I could leave him.

What if he really does love me? What if he's telling the truth?

Maybe I can use this to my advantage then. If Maven really does have some actual feelings, and this is not just an obsession, for me then maybe I can pull his strings instead. As his wife I can definitely use Maven's power for my advantage much easier than I can now.

Maybe I can find a way to take control of this situation and make this turn out in my favor.

I step out from under the water and dry myself off. Maybe this situation isn't as bad as I thought.

First let's see what I can do and see where I stand.

I put my clothes on and leave the bathroom with my dripping hair left down.

"Maven can you help me dry my hair please? A normal towel dry will take too long." I ask as politely as I can.

Maven smirks.

"You must really not want to dry your own hair if you're asking me so sweetly." He says.

Mal smiles but quickly covers it. Something tells me he knows what I'm doing. I wouldn't be completely surprised if he did, Mal seems to be observant.

"So is that a yes?" I ask with a small smile.

Maven waves me over and I sit down next to him on the bed. I hand him my towel. Soon I feel a nice warm towel on my hair, not too hot to catch fire but warm enough to dry my hair.

If it takes only a nice tone and a smile to get Maven to do something like this, then imagine what marrying him may do. I guess without his mother here twisting his every thought, the softer parts of Maven can show more. Either that or he's really one hell of an actor and liar.

When he finishes I stand up and give him a smile. I may be able to make this work for me.

He hands me two letters and then puts a pin on me.

"Be sure to give this to them when you meet them and if Evangeline tries to give orders use this other letter to outweigh her order. You're to go to the library and keep them there. I'm sure you can do it. This pin is so the guards don't try to stop you from entering their rooms or leaving." Maven says.

I walk towards the door and look to Mal.

"Aren't you coming?" I ask.

"I'll be joining you later on. We don't want them to suspect anything." Mal says.

"Okay then." I say then turn to Maven waiting for him to tell me of my escort.

"You're allowed to go by yourself Mare. I trust you." Maven says.

Wait what? Did I hear that correctly?

"I'm allowed to walk by myself and you trust me?" I ask in surprise.

"Yes Mare. Now be good and do what you're supposed to do." Maven responds.

I leave the room and stare in the hallway. Maybe Maven is more wrapped around my finger than I thought. I guess all it took was for him to break a bit for that little boy who needs me to show up again. That or he really is trying to get me to marry him. Either way I can use to my advantage..

I look around wondering which way to go. Do I even know the way to Evangeline's room?

I head down the hallway.

As I walk I pass some guards. They look at me in confusion but don't stop me. Instead they just watch me as I walk.

Which way is her room?

"Uh excuse me which way to Lady Samos' room?" I ask a guard.

"Would you like me to lead you there?" The guard asks, looking at the pin.

"Sure, thanks." I reply.

He leads me to her room, and honestly I wouldn't have thought to come this way.

I know I'm at the right place when I see two guards stationed outside a door with blades clearly sticking out of it.

I walk past the guards and enter in. I guess Maven was right about this pin.

I honestly expected no less when I see metal everywhere around the room. Evangeline gets up from her bed and glares at me.

"What do you want?" She asks.

"Here read this." I respond, holding out the letter.

She reads it and I see anger flash across her eyes.

"He can't be serious! Train you. Even Ptolemus and I couldn't accomplish such a miracle." She says.

I ignore the insult.

"You don't have a choice unless you want to stay stuck in here and then face the king's wrath. I'm the only reason you're allowed to leave the room today because we'll be going somewhere safe." I respond.

She huffs but follows me out of her room.

"Lead the way to Ptolemus." I say.

Not surprisingly their rooms are pretty close to each other.

Ptolemus has a calmer reaction to the letter than his sister luckily.

"We're going to the library so come on." I say.

"I'm not going to the library. If we're supposed to teach you then we choose." Evangeline says in her little royal tone.

I chuckle and hand her the second letter.

Her eyes widen as she reads the letter. She hands it to Ptolemus and this time he has a reaction similar to her.

"He expects us to listen to you. He must have lost his mind when he was shot. How were you even able to leave the room when we weren't? The guards are insane." Evangeline says.

"Well this pin King Maven put on me has something to do with letting me go." I respond.

They both look at the pin and Evangeline gasps.

"He gave you his royal pin?" She asks in shock.

"His royal what?" I ask confused.

Evangeline rubs her temple.

"I see why he wanted us to teach you. His royal pin. It's made specially for the king himself. It's almost as powerful as a king's signature. If someone wears the royal pin it's stating that the person must be of high importance to the king. Usually only the wife of the king has worn it. The fact that he gave it to you to wear is unthought of." Evangeline explains.

She glares at the pin. She must be really mad about this.

Why did Maven give me his royal pin though? I didn't agree to marry him and he's still engage to Evangeline. What is Maven doing?

I'll figure that out later.

"Well it seems you guys have a lot to teach me so let's go to the library now." I say.

Maybe this won't be too terrible.


	14. Chapter 14

**You guys give the best reviews! Oh you're the best. You guys just put a big smile on my face.**

 **Maven's Pov**

Mare walks towards the door and look to Mal.

"Aren't you coming?" She asks.

"I'll be joining you later on. We don't want them to suspect anything." Mal says.

"Okay then." She says then turns to me waiting.

"You're allowed to go by yourself Mare. I trust you." I say.

She looks at me with shock.

"I'm allowed to walk by myself and you trust me?" She asks in surprise.

"Yes Mare. Now be good and do what you're supposed to do." I respond.

She leave the room and closes the door behind her. I wait until I hear her footsteps move farther from the door. When she's far enough I turn back to Mal.

"Now that she's gone, let's have a talk shall we. What's your true intentions in all of this?" I ask him.

He smiles.

"You really waste no time, you are king for a reason. You're pretty smart your highness. I tell you what, let's make a deal, I'll tell you what you want to know and you tell me what I want to know. I'm sure you'll be very interested in what I know." He says.

He's trying to make a deal? With me? He really is a bold one. But I like his confidence. If anything, I can always deal with him if he pulls any tricks.

"Deal." I say.

"Great. So let me start off by saying this, I know what really happened. I know that Prince Tiberias didn't really kill the late king on his own free will." He says.

I stare at him surprised, I keep my composure though. How would he know a thing like that?

"And how do you know that?" I ask.

"I once heard Mare say it to you a long while ago. I knew that oh so perfect prince wouldn't have the guts to kill his father for the throne." He responds.

"So if you knew all this time why would you keep quiet? What are you planning?" I ask suspiciously.

He chuckles. He really is lighthearted even when his life is on the line, and we both know his life is on the line right now. I'll be able to kill him before he could think of fighting back, even if he is skilled.

"Simple, I just want to help. I was not looking forward to Prince Tiberias becoming king. He only cares about this order we have. Everyone thought he was so perfect. I personally found that boring. He wouldn't even care about some of the Silvers. He thinks he would be such an amazing king but I know otherwise. Also if he would've married Evangeline, that would be double trouble and I would always stay on the bottom stuck with meaningless tasks. She doesn't really like me and the feeling is mutual. What can I say, I don't cower in fear in front of her like others do." He replies.

Interesting, he doesn't like Cal or Evangeline. Not too many people dislike Cal. But his statement is not really convincing.

"So you're telling me that you just kept what you knew a secret, knowing doing so would mean he couldn't be on the throne? It's hard to believe that a minor dislike for him would move you to keep such a thing a secret. Tell me truly why." I say.

He sighs and gives me another smile, this one though not as cheerful. This one is more somber than happy and carefree.

"You really are clever your highness. If I'm being completely honest, I can't stand that damn prince. He once fought against me for training. He burned me really badly and he was praised for it. Whereas I, I was scolded by my house. How dare I let the prince harm me like that? I was supposed to either win or at least lose with no injuries. I was burned to the point where I couldn't move my arm. He said no apology. He just said to me if I planned on carrying my family's name with dignity, I had to get better. He walked away with his head held high as I held my burned arm. A prince like that shouldn't be king. He embarrassed and degraded me and I never heard the end of it from my house. They never let me forget that fight." He says.

For a second his carefree attitude disappeared and turned into one of hatred. He slowly puts his hand on his arm, clutching it as if he still feels the burn.

It's amazing though. I remember that fight clearly. The Silk that went against Cal that day was nowhere near as skilled as he is today. Honestly I think he could beat the Samos siblings in a fight right now. He is brutal in a fight, as Silks are known for. For him to be the young Silk that was defeated by Cal is surprising.

"I remember that fight. I was there because father wanted to show me what a real prince is like. I did not know that was you. My father was very happy that day. He went on praising him as once again I stayed in his shadow. I never heard of the Silk who was beaten by him again. I remember watching you get up and walking away as you held your arm. I saw the burn before you covered it. That was a terrible burn, one even healers would have some difficulty with. I must say though you have improved a great amount in your fighting. It's almost hard to believe that Silk was you." I respond.

"It took the healer some time to heal the burn. It was extremely painful. Afterwards I stayed out of view for a bit and trained a lot so my house could stop reminding me about that fight. I became a guard a bit before Mare became a maid, wanting to show to him that I was much stronger now, but he didn't recognize me. I even went up to him and introduced myself, giving my full name. He still didn't remember me. He just looked at me and told me to go send some servants to him. It was infuriating. Was I that below him that he couldn't even remember humiliating and burning me? As the new guy, and a young one at that, my tasks were basically the same tasks as the maids thanks to him. Evangeline ran into me once and was mad when I didn't want to go get her another drink. I told her I am a guard not a servant. That's when we began to have as mutual dislike for one another. I wouldn't be such a low ranking guard if it wasn't for him." He says.

There's so much anger and hatred in his once carefree voice. He really hates Cal. It's very interesting to see someone have such a burning hatred for him.

"So when you found out what happened, you didn't really care because you hated him. Makes sense. But why support me?" I say.

"You're the one who convinced your father to give me the job as a guard. You also got rid of the prince. And I'm sure that you had to fight against him plenty of times and lost. If anything you have the most hatred for him. So that's how I know you wouldn't be like him as a king." He responds.

I clench my fist as the memories of the times I fought against Cal flood my thoughts. I never won. No matter what I tried, I always lost. It was frustrating and demeaning. He would always give me a smile and say "better luck next time Mavey". I hated it.

Mal isn't wrong when he says I would not be a king like him. He had the aggravating ability to make someone feel less of themselves. He was born with the idea fed to him that he was the most important person out there. Him being king would have been a headache. I am much better than him.

"Now it's my turn to ask you, what's your plan? Keeping Mare in your room, having her speak against the Scarlet Guard, drying her hair, giving her your royal pin. I know you must have a reason for doing such things, so what's all that about?" He asks, snapping me out of my memories.

It's my turn to smirk this time.

"I want her as my queen. Cal always did have her heart but this time I'll have her. He never really loved her, as he would put the crown above her without a second thought. I truly love and want her. With her as my queen, I'll be able to end all this rebellion and maybe actually end this divide between everyone. If Reds and Silvers can get along a bit better then my rule will be much easier. Not to mention it will be a taunting blow to Cal and his beliefs. He loses the girl, the crown, and his beloved structure. As for giving Mare my royal pin, it will make Evangeline very upset. Granted it will prevent anyone from bothering Mare as she walks but it will also infuriate Evangeline. Two benefits in one action. Mare will learn about the pin and it will show her that she means a lot to me." I say.

"Mare as queen huh? Now that would be interesting and much better than Evangeline. I guess that's why you need to prove that Evangeline had something to do with this assassination attempt. Once she is out of the way then Mare is free to become queen. Pardon the question though but don't you think Mare will turn down the offer?" He replies.

"That is a possibility. She has done it before. But this time I'm going to win her heart and make sure she can't even consider telling me no. No threats or lies, just capturing her heart. I realized with Mare, she doesn't do anything if her heart isn't in it. Threatening her barely works unless you threaten something she loves. That's why I plan to win her heart then she'll marry me willingly." I say.

His smirk is once again present on his face.

"So do you know what she was doing when she asked you to dry her hair?" He asks.

"Of course. She's testing the waters. She thinks I'm lying so she's trying to see how I really feel. She's seeing where she really stands. I'll allow it if it helps bring her closer to me. She still doesn't realize I'm always one step ahead of her. She's just giving me more chances to gain her affections." I respond.

"I'd like to help you with this if you don't mind." He says.

He's straightforward and daring. Maybe he can be of more use than I originally planned.

"What can you do for me?" I ask leaning forward.

"Well Mare seems to be a bit more comfortable around me than she is with others. A few convincing words and pieces of advice may help her to choose you. Also I'm one person who you'll know is completely loyal to you. I'll do everything I can to help make sure you stay king." He replies.

Completely loyal huh? It's true there's no one I can truly trust here. Most people just want the crown and others just want a "more fit" king. They think I'm too young and inexperienced to rule. Having one person truly loyal will help me. And a skilled Silk such as him would be very useful.

"What is it you want in return?" I ask.

"Well I get to see Evangeline and the prince fall so I'm already enjoying this plan. I would like a change in my rank though when this is all over. I'm tired of being viewed so lowly by my superiors and fellow guards." He responds.

"Does being head of the guards sound appropriate for you?" I ask with a smirk.

His eyes glow with devilish mirth. I'm quite fond of this guard at the moment. He is a great addition to my plan.

"That would be amazing. Imagine their faces when I become their superior." He says with a fiendish grin.

"Help make sure my plan goes smoothly and the position is all yours. But let's make this clear, you try to go against me or make a move out of line with Mare and I'll kill you before you can even blink. If you want to live and see those who you hate fall, you must be fully loyal to me." I say.

He gets down to one knee, puts his arm across his chest and bows his head.

"I swear to be eternally and completely loyal to you. Long live King Maven, the rightful king of Norta." He says.

Good. Things may go a bit easier now. With him as Mare's guard, he'll be able to watch and protect Mare. It'll also let her feel like she has a friend here. If she feels more comfortable then she'll be more willing to accept my offer.

"I want you to continue being Mare's personal guard. When she's here alone, you'll be guarding the door. I'll even allow you to enter at times to speak with her to keep her company when I can't. Make sure things go the way I want it when she's with the Samos siblings. Is that clear?" I say.

He lifts his head up.

"Yes your highness. You don't have to worry by the way, I wouldn't flirt with Mare, I'm not looking for a partner. I'm very happy being single and free to do what I want. I'll watch Mare and make sure everything goes the way you want it." He responds.

"Good. Now get going to her. Who knows how much longer she can go by herself with them. She's probably ready to fight right about now." I say.

He chuckles and stands up.

"That's very true. She seems to be a feisty one. I hope she does try fighting honestly. If Evangeline attacks her I get to beat her down in a fight since I'm supposed to protect Mare. King's order." He says.

"Don't kill her, I promised Mare I'll leave that for her. Now go." I respond.

He leaves my room laughing.

I must say I'm very surprised at what just happened. I never thought that he would support my plan. I'll keep a close eye on though just in case.

Let's see how this turns out. Hopefully this make things go quicker for me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Mare's Pov**

"Today?!"

This can't be real. I have to go with Maven to meet with the King of Lakeland today?! And I'm now finding out about this.

"Yes Mare, today. It's been a month since the feast and the king doesn't want to push this meeting off much longer." Mal says.

"Okay but why am I now finding out?" I ask crossing my arms.

Mal shrugs nonchalantly.

"Why let you panic for more days when I can cut your panic time down to a few hours?" He replies.

Some personal guard he is. If he wasn't a Silk, and if I didn't already get somewhat attached to him, I would choke him right now.

"Now, will you let the maids get you ready? We're on a time limit." He says.

I grumble and he takes it as his cue to let the maids in the room.

"She's already bathed. The king said nothing too elaborate." Mal tells the maids.

The maids lay out a bunch of dresses on the bed of all different colors. They take away a few that look too fancy for this occasion.

"You may pick which one you like." One of them says.

It's not often that I get to pick my own outfit here when I have to go play a part for Maven. I look at all the dresses, examining each style and color. My eyes land on a dress that is the very color of Maven's eyes. I'm not usually seen in blue since I'm usually put in some form of red, purple, or silver. This dress is different and I like that.

"This one." I say, pointing to the blue dress.

One of them grabs the dress and pushes me into the bathroom with her. I take off my clothes and she hands me the dress. I step into the dress and let her fasten it.

It's a pretty simple dress. It's just a plain, all blue dress that goes down to my knees. The sleeves start off my shoulders and are long enough to cover the silent stone adorning my wrists. It's loose, fortunately, and it's comfortable. It has a bit of a flare towards the waist down. All in all it's casual yet elegant all without even trying.

The maid steps out and the other two come in. One of them works on my hair as the other does my make up.

When they finish, I get to look in the mirror.

The makeup is very light this time. It outlines my eyes and the shape of my lips. There's also a light pink color on my lips.

My hair is pulled back in a neat braid and I know there's some pin in the braid. I saw her put it in but I didn't see what shape was it.

Finally I am handed a pair of flats, thank goodness, to put on. I'm so glad I'm not going to be in heels.

We leave the bathroom and I see Mal waiting there, looking bored. The maids leave the room.

"Did we take long?" I ask.

"No not at all. I see you picked a blue dress. That seems like a very familiar blue." He replies with a smirk on his face.

I feel my face heat up a bit.

"Is it a coincidence that you picked the color of our King's eyes?" He asks teasingly.

"How do you know that this is that color?" I ask in response.

"His blue eyes are not hard to notice. Just admit it, you chose that color with his eyes in mind." He says, his teasing smirk not leaving his face.

"Whatever. Can we get going now?" I respond ignoring his comment.

"Not yet short stack. I have to explain some things to you." He says.

"Excuse you, who are you calling short?" I say crossing my arms.

I know I'm short, quite short especially when I'm standing next to Maven. Maven is about a whole foot taller than me. He looks down when he talks to me, even when I'm in heels. In heels I just reach his shoulder, so without heels I'm a bit far down. Mal is only a few inches shorter than Maven so yes I am short when next to him also.

But just because I know I'm short doesn't mean I'll allow him to call me short.

"You, the girl I'm currently looking down to to talk with." Mal replies.

"I may be short but I'm dangerous." I mumble.

"The little ones usually are." He says with a light laugh.

I cross my arms and give him a light glare. He just smiles in return.

"Will you just say already what you have to tell me." I say.

"Of course. Now I'm going to give you some advice. You'll be dealing with the King of our enemy kingdom. Though we're trying to make peace still be very cautious. At the feast the questions he asked weren't really dinner topics and he did that on purpose. I have no doubt that he won't just let you sit quietly in the background. The king can only do so much if you are asked a question. So be the smart, quick thinking girl you are and make this go good. Remember you're doing this for everyone." He says.

It's true that Maven can only do so much this time. If he constantly interjects when I'm asked something then it would look bad, as if he doesn't trust me and or the king. I really have to be prepared this time. Not to mention, one wrong thing said and this can all go bad for us all.

"Hey, don't worry too much okay. I'll be there with you if anything happens. And trust me when I say King Maven wouldn't let anything happen to you. He'd cause another war with no regrets if it was for you. So don't worry you'll be fine." He says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

That does make me feel a bit better. Especially now that Maven is trying again to make me his queen, he wouldn't let anything happen to me that he doesn't want.

"You're right. I'll keep all of that in mind. So are we like traveling to him or is he coming to us again?" I say.

I kinda hope we're going to him. I haven't been outside in a long time.

"It isn't too safe for us to go to him so he's coming to us. Who knows what someone may try if we leave now. We'll be going now so come on." He replies.

That's a bit disappointing but, to be honest, expected. Too many things could happen.

We leave Maven's room and walk down the hallway. I hope this doesn't go on for too long. That would be absolutely boring and nerve wrecking at the same time.

"Is it only going to be us or are Maven's advisors and people like that going to be there?" I ask.

"Those people aren't going to be there. Lady Samos and her brother will be there for already known reasons but that's all really." He answers.

That's right, we can't leave those two alone really or else they may go plan something. Maven said he doesn't want them to go speak with the two we caught that night of the feast. For all we know they may either kill them before we get to talk to them or collaborate a story. Maven wants none of that so he keeps them on tight watch. So far he's been doing pretty well. If I'm not with them then they are with Maven. At night guards watch their rooms under Maven's order.

"Makes sense. I hope this goes well." I say.

Hopefully Evangeline remembers her position and doesn't try to just randomly speak. It will not be good if she over steps Maven again. Whether she suspects it or not, she's already in a hole with this suspicion that she knew about the assassination attempt. If I was her I would not want to further get on Maven's bad side.

"We're here. Are you ready for this?" Mal says.

"Not really but I don't have much of a choice, now do I. Let's just get this over with." I reply.

He pushes open the doors for me and I enter in. He enters behind me and closes the doors.

Maven and everyone else is already here, sitting down at the table.

"Ah Mare, right on time. Have a seat." Maven says, gesturing to the seat next to him.

Evangeline sits on the other side of him and Ptolemus is right next to her. The King of Lakeland is on the opposite end of the table with his guards standing next to him.

I walk over and sit down next to Maven. Mal stands a few feet behind me.

"I'm so glad you could join us Miss Barrow. It's a pleasure to see you again." The king says.

"The pleasure is mine." I respond politely.

"Now onto what we're here for today. Mare has told me that you said you agreed to the truce and alliance. Is that correct?" Maven says.

"Yes it is. She made quite a convincing statement. It is no surprise that the Scarlet Guard found her to be useful to their cause." The king replies.

There he goes already. I don't know why I fascinate him so much. Has he never been around a New blood or is it just what I went through that interests him?

"She is one to persuade." Maven says.

Evangeline makes a gesture that's too wide to be casual. She wanted to catch our attention. She wants to get the topic off of me. For once I don't disagree with her. At least she attempted to keep it polite.

"So let me ask, how do you plan on showing our unity as two kingdoms?" The king asks.

"What did you have in mind?" Maven asks in response.

"Well you did briefly tell me earlier that you don't plan on uniting with a marriage." The king says.

"That is correct. I feel doing so may put the princess of your kingdom in a danger she does not need to be in. With the Guard getting bolder in their attacks, she would be a target especially since she is not from Norta. I hope you do understand." Maven replies.

As expected, Maven came up with a smart lie to turn down the marriage idea. He wouldn't marry the princess if he's trying to marry me. I would be surprised if he didn't tell me before that he didn't want want to marry to unite the two kingdoms. Refusing an offer could cause more war, so to turn it down, especially if I'm part if the reason, is surprising.

"Yes of course. I do have another idea to show our agreement." The king says.

"What do you propose?" Maven asks.

The king smiles. That doesn't make me feel good. Something tells me I'm not going to like this.

"I take Miss Barrow back to Lakeland with me. She could serve as an envoy of sorts. She knows what the Guard is like so she would be very useful for us." He says.

Me? He wants me? I knew I wouldn't like this idea.

"Absolutely not." Maven says.

His face is neutral but there is fire in his eyes. Maven definitely does not like the idea of me being taken away to another kingdom. He almost tore apart his own kingdom just to get me, so me leaving this kingdom all together does not sit well with him at all.

"If I may your highness, that does not seem to be too bad for either parties. With her as an envoy she will be able to help both of our kingdoms. In return they can send an envoy to us to help us also." Evangeline says, acting like the queen she isn't.

She just spoke out against Maven. In front of the King of Lakeland. She's either really bold or really has a death wish. Then again it could just be she really wants to get rid of me.

"Your future queen has a very good point. I am willing to send over whoever you choose in return." The king says.

Maven surprisingly doesn't show a hint of anger on his face. I don't know know if that's good or really bad. What I do know is that he's going to murder Evangeline for supporting that idea and for actually going against what he said. IN FRONT OF THE KING OF LAKELAND,OUR ENEMY FOR YEARS! That's totally a death sentence.

"I cannot allow you to take Miss Barrow back with you. That would be too dangerous for her. The Guard could try to take her back, especially now that they and Tiberias are working together. He would want her in his grasps to use against us both." Maven replies.

"She's a very capable young lady. I am sure she can handle herself. Also I would have guards with her the entire time to ensure her safety." The king says.

If Maven wasn't trying to make peace, I'm almost certain that he would've attacked the king already.

I should do something. I don't want to go over to Lakeland. I'll be away from everything I know and who knows what Maven may do if I leave. This must be what Mal meant when he told me I need to be smart and think quick.

Come on think, what would a Silver do? No scratch that. What would a Silver Queen do? Someone like Elara. When she didn't want something to happen, she made sure it didn't. So what would that cruel woman do in this moment? Of course besides going in their heads and changing their thoughts.

I think I have an idea.

"If it pleases my king, I have an alternate suggestion." I say.

Maven turns his head to me. I try my best to give him a reassuring look.

"You may proceed." He replies.

"How about a ball? The high houses from both kingdoms would attend. Servants and guards from both kingdoms would also be there. It would be an evening where the alliance could be made known and everyone gets to enjoy each other company. It would be a way to begin to break down some of the division our two kingdoms have." I suggest.

I look to Maven, trying to read his expression. Was my suggestion a good one for him?

Maven then smiles slightly. That must be good.

"What a wonderful idea. A ball sounds lovely. We could all use a night of enjoyment." He says.

I turn to the King of Lakeland and wait for what he has to say.

He suddenly chuckles.

"That is a lovely idea. I am not surprised that you came up with such a marvelous idea." He says.

I'm surprised that he went with it so easily. I wonder if he knows that if he pushed trying to take me would not end well for him.

If he did or he didn't, either way is fine to me. I'm just glad I don't have to go to Lakeland.

"Great, then it settled. We will have a ball signifying our alliance with each other. I shall send someone over to you to inform you of the date well in advance." Maven says.

I'm actually really glad that my suggestion worked. Though now I have to prepare for another event that's out in front of a bunch of people. But I should really get used to this. Especially if I decide to actually marry Maven. I would be queen, I'd constantly be in everyone's view as the Red Queen to the Boy King. If I don't marry him, I would still be an associate to the king so I would still be out at events often. I really just have to get used to it.

I look down to my dress. Mal knew it was the color of Maven's eyes. True that's why I it caught my eye but I don't think that's why I picked it. I just wanted to be seen in a different color. I wonder if Maven noticed the color.

I wonder what I'll have to wear for the ball now. A ball uniting the two kingdoms is really important. That means I will have to look and act my best. More so than the other times. Everyone will be watching each other closely. And if people of Lakeland are anything like their king, I'm going to be watched very closely.

Great, Mare what did you get yourself into?

The two kings continue to make minor plans for this ball that I suggested. I tune them out because I'm not really needed for this part.

What if this ball doesn't go well? I know I probably have a lot of time until it actually happens, since it takes a lot of time to plan a ball, but I can feel the panic rise in me now. Sure this is better than going to Lakeland but still nerve shattering. The feast already went bad, what if this goes bad too. Will that be my fault because I suggested it? What if the two kingdoms just don't get along? I doubt they will cause a scene at a ball but still something to worry about.

Knowing Maven, he already has a plan right now. He'll make sure this goes the way he wants. I may actually have to trust him this time. That's a thought that gives me chills, almost as marrying him does. But as always I need to weigh the negatives and the positives. I have to make all of this work in my favor.

I'm on my own side now and I need to make sure I survive.


	16. Chapter 16

**I enjoy updating this story for you guys.**

 **Maven's Pov**

"Have a safe return. Expect to be informed of the date soon."

I politely smile as he leaves along with his guards. That took longer than needed. And definitely more complicated than it needed to be.

Once the doors close though, my smile drops and I turn to Evangeline. I stare her in her eyes with murder in my mind.

"Who do you think you are?" I ask with venom.

From the corner of my eye, I see Mare back up a little in her seat.

"Who the hell are you to go against what I said in front of the king of our opposing kingdom? Did you forget who I am!" I say, my voice raising.

"I was just trying to help the negotiation go smoother. It was all in the best interest of our kingdom." She responds.

Her voice is steady but her eyes are ready for a fight. Fear is in her eyes but she's trying to hide it.

How dare she agree with such a suggestion? To send Mare away? What a completely idiotic idea. No one takes her away from me! She's mine and mine only.

"You purposely went against what I said. I told you not to speak unless you had permission too. Even your quick speaking brother kept his mouth shut like he was supposed to. Not only did you open your mouth against my order, you supported an idea that I clearly said no to. Are you trying to have him think I can't even control my future queen? I am tired and highly annoyed with your insubordinate attitude." I say.

"It isn't my fault if you're obsessed with a Red traitor. You are constantly trying to keep her. We already have information from her, so you might as well make her useful. She has no use here, it's not as if she would be any use in a fight, she wouldn't dare attack her group of rebels let alone the prince. Even your own mother would have given her away just now. If she was here that is. The girl you're trying to keep killed her with no second thought. You protect your mother's killer while you hunt down your father's. You put a Red girl over your own brother. Excuse me if I'm actually trying to help this kingdom." She replies, standing up from her seat and turning away from me.

I'm out of my seat with my hand wrapped around her long hair before even I register it. I pull her to me and look down to her.

"No one speaks to me that way. Not even my own mother dared to. I should kill you immediately for your insolence." I growl.

Ptolemus shoots up from his seat sending sharp blades at me. I burn them all before they can reach.

"How sweet, your big brother is trying to help you." I say, giving a twisted smile.

I've been expecting him to eventually do something. Ptolemus is not one to stay to the side for anything.

"Let her go!" He says, sending more blades at me.

Once again I burn them all. I lift Evangeline up by her hair and look her in the eyes. The heat coming from my body is too warm for her to do anything. She tries to back away and get free.

"I told you dear, you aren't so important where I won't kill you. You should have listened to me when I said to remember your place." I say.

"Put her down or else." Ptolemus says.

"Or else what? You'll try to attack me again?" I ask.

"Or else Barrow here dies." He responds, pointing a bunch of blades towards Mare.

I scowl. He would try to kill her. I wouldn't let a single blade touch her. No one can kill her except me. If I didn't tell Mare she could kill him, I would've burned him to a crisp by now.

"I cannot allow you to hurt her." Mal says, pulling Mare out of her seat and behind him.

I know Mal is able to protect Mare but I also know Ptolemus would do anything for his sister. He would kill both Mal and Mare if he had to.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble. You know if I wanted to I can burn both you and your brother to death right now." I say to Evangeline.

"You couldn't even win a fight in training let alone kill us both." She replies.

I tighten my grip on her hair and she winces.

"Bold words from someone who can't even escape my grasp. Last time I checked you needed a healer the last time you went against me." I say, glaring.

These two are a pain to me. The sooner I get rid of them the better. They stopped serving their purpose for me when they disappeared at the feast.

"Last time, let her go." Ptolemus says, still aiming towards Mal and Mare.

I know he's serious but I won't let him think he has leverage over me. Mal may be able to make sure Mare won't get hurt but I'm sure he will get injured or worse. He's too useful for him to get injured now. Though Evangeline can't do anything to me right now, if I move to burn the blades, there will be an opening for one of them to hit me.

I have to end this all in one shot.

I smirk and say, "Of course I'll let her go."

I release my grip and drop her on the ground. Before either of them can do anything, I surround her in flames. I turn to Ptolemus and burn the blades.

"If you both surrender now you will both live, for now. But be quick, who knows how long she can protect herself from those flames, metal melts quickly." I say to him.

He clenches a fist and his jaw. He has to surrender.

"Fine. I surrender just get rid of the flames around her." He says.

"Mal bind his hands first." I order.

Because Mal is a Silk silent stone doesn't bother him as much, since they don't really have an ability, I had him carry silent stone manacles. Much more restrictive than the one Mare has on her wrists, just in case the siblings got out of line.

He moves from Mare and walks to Ptolemus. He puts the manacles on Ptolemus' wrists and Ptolemus looks in surprise.

"Do you really think I would trust that you would surrender without a fight? Do you take me for a fool?" I ask.

Mal comes to Evangeline and I let the flames die down. He puts the manacles on her and help her stand up.

"I think a nice cell would help you two. Mal take these two and put them in a cell. Try to avoid walking by too many people. I don't need anyone going around talking about this now. I'll meet you there later so stand guard." I say.

Mal bows with a light smile on his face. He's enjoying this. He does have a dislike for Evangeline.

He turns around and takes the two of them out of the room.

Finally that's over with.

In the corner of my eye I see Mare stumble. I go to her and hold her steady.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She doesn't look me in my eyes. She stares at her covered wrists.

"I couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything to protect myself. I was defenseless." She says.

"You didn't need to. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." I reply.

"That's not the point. I couldn't do anything to defend myself. What if he attacked before you could do anything? Mal could've gotten hurt. I couldn't do anything against those two. Without my lightning what could I do against those two Silvers?" She says.

I put my finger under her chin and tilt her head up to look me in the eyes.

"Your lighting is not what makes you strong Mare. I believe that even without your lightning you wouldn't let them hurt you without a fight. You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. Remember when you found a way to electrocute your guards and escape your silent stone cell. That was smart. I can assure you, you are not defenseless." I reply.

She just gives me a small nod. I decide to change the topic.

"I must say despite Evangeline's useless and complicating interjection, you really made this meeting work for us all. A ball to signify our alliance is an amazing idea. I was pretty upset that he could even suggest taking you. Your idea saved us all a great deal of trouble." I say.

"We were here to make peace right? Might as make sure things go smoothly. Besides I didn't want to go with him either." She responds.

I'm glad she was here for this. Who knows how this would've turned out if she wasn't.

"Very smart of you." I say, letting go of her.

She looks away and I assumes what she mumbles was either a form of a thank you or an insult. Either way I'll let it slide.

"Lovely dress by the way. I've never seen you in this color. What made you pick it?" I say.

Her face tints red. This should be interesting.

"Well I just saw it and thought it would be a nice color." She replies.

I chuckle.

"Really now? Well you see Mal told me, when I saw the choices of dresses, that this color is the color of my eyes. Did you pick this with me in mind dear Mare?" I say.

Her blush deepens.

"Of course not. Don't fill your head up with ideas. You aren't special." She responds.

Always in denial.

"If you say so." I say.

She turns to me and looks up.

"So what now?" She asks.

"I'll be going now to go speak to the two prisoners we have. I know I said I'll take Samson with me but because since we have the Samos siblings down for going against me, if I find anything that they were a part of the assassination attempt then I can officially deal with them with little questions. Do you prefer to come with me or stay in my room?" I reply.

She looks down in thought. I wonder what she's thinking of.

"I want to go with you." She says.

I nod and we leave the room and head to the cells. Our walk there is silent. Mare must be having negative feelings right now. She hasn't been near a cell in a long time. Not to mention she is going to be face to face with the people who could've killed her. She must be thinking.

She gets closer to me as we enter. She looks around at each cell.

"Still how I remember it." She mumbles.

We walk to the cell where they are. For the first time I see the two who almost killed me. I tell the guards standing there to leave for a bit.

"They weren't lying when they said you survived." The Red girl says.

"They're in silent stone?" Mare says under her breath.

"The male is a Silver. A Red and a Silver working together to attempt an assassination. And people say Red and Silvers can't work together." I say.

"What do you want here? Why finally see us now along with your little dog?" The Red asks.

Mare shifts her weight on her feet. She's uncomfortable. She's thinking about something.

"Be careful, dogs bite." I say.

Before Mare can express anything to my comment, I speak again.

"I came to ask some questions. Mare is here to make sure I don't kill you before the appropriate time. Consider yourselves lucky." I say.

"Like we would answer anything for you. You don't even deserve to wear that crown. You don't belong as king." The Silver says.

I don't have time for this. I already had to deal with Evangeline talking down to me. I don't need a prisoner questioning my right to rule. I get enough of that from the kingdom, though I'll end that soon.

"You don't really have a choice." I say.

The two of them though are determined to go against what I say. I don't have the patience for defiance right now.

Before I can do anything, Mare steps closer to the cell. She moves her sleeves so they can see the silent stone on her wrists.

"We all do things we don't want to. Sometimes we just have to. I know I'm not important to either of you at all but I do know no matter what you two will die while I'm still here as a captive playing a role. Now because I don't want to have to deal with his wrath later, answer the questions he asks you." She says.

What is she doing? Of course they are going to die but what if a guard somehow sees or hears her. Everything I created could be ruined. I'd have to make up another story.

"Why should we help you?" The Red asks.

"I'm not telling you to help me. I'm telling you we're all doing what we don't want to. Consider yourself fortunate that he's only asking you. I had a whisper rip through my head as an interrogation making me rewatch every memory I had over and over. It's excruciatingly painful. So unless you want him to make that happen to you then I suggest you start cooperating now." Mare replies.

She really does have a way of persuading people with fear. Somewhat cruel but Mare is usually a negative person.

The two prisoners look at each other.

"Fine, what's your damn questions?" the Silver says.

I decide to ignore the rudeness.

"How did you get in here? Did you have any inside help on the night of the feast? Did someone know you were coming?" I ask.

"I was able to act as a servant here to find out the date and location. He got us inside." The Red says.

"We ran into some people. They were suspicious of us and forced us to tell us what we were doing. We thought were going to die then and there but they agreed to let us go as long as we didn't try to shoot them. They told us they would leave midway." The Silver adds.

They were caught at first and then let go.

"Was one of these people my fiancée?" I ask.

"Yeah and she had another guy with her. They looked pretty close in appearance. What do you know, even your own wife wants you dead." The Red girl replies, smirking.

"Your deaths will be very enjoyable. But you just gave me what I needed." I say.

Mare moves away from the cell and let her sleeves fall back in place.

"Enjoy your last few days of life." I say.

I turn around and walk away. Mare follows after me. I let the guards go back.

"We'll talk about what you just did later. For now, I'll take you back to my room. I'll be back later." I say to Mare as we walk.

She nods but that's all she does. She's thinking again. I need to a find out what she's thinking. I also need to figure out her feelings. She wouldn't just do such a thing randomly. She has a reason and I have to find what.

I need to know what's going on with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Mare's Pov**

It's killing me. I just have to find out.

I can't stand not knowing something and it seems like that's all it's like for me here.

It's been two days since Maven put Evangeline and Ptolemus in the cells and I still can't stop thinking. That day just put so many thoughts in my head.

Could I really do something without my lightning if they attacked me? I had trouble fighting Evangeline with my lightning so without it could I really do anything.

Why did they surrender so easily? They aren't the type to just give up so easily. They could've continued fighting. I'm sure though that Maven would've found a way to win anyways but that wouldn't stop them from trying.

Why did Maven have to go that day to talk to the prisoners and why did he only ask three questions? Maven seemed stressed and more aggravated than usual, so why did he go that day? He looked like he wanted to just lock himself in his room but yet he didn't come back until much later. And it's not like Maven to only ask three questions.

Am I any better than those two prisoners? I said I'd do anything to kill Maven. I said, when I went back with him, I would find his weakness and bring him to his knees. I'm here acting like his shiny doll. Where are my beliefs? Where is the fire and hatred I had for him? At least those two could stick to their beliefs no matter what.

I don't want to trust Maven again. If I decide to stay with him it's only for my benefit and my loved ones. I don't care for him. If I say that more often, maybe I'll believe it. I just can't possibly have any type of feelings for him.

I can sort out my thoughts about Maven later. All I know now is that I am going to use his obsession for me to my advantage. Maven couldn't get rid of me even if he tried.

For now I need to go figure out what's going on with Evangeline and Ptolemus. Something just doesn't add up.

I get up from Maven's bed and go open the door. Mal turns to the sound of the door opening.

"Need something or are you trying to sneak out?" He asks.

"I need to talk to you." I say.

He steps inside the room and closes the door.

"What do you want to talk about?" He asks.

I'm really going to have a time getting him to agree to this.

"Well actually it's a favor. I wanted to know if you could take me to the Samos siblings. I want to talk to them. Evangeline in particular." I say.

"Sorry but no princess. I'm not taking you there." He responds.

"Oh come on, please? I really need to go speak to her." I say.

He raises his eyebrow.

"Really now? About what? How do you think it looks if you go talk to them without the king's permission? Are you asking me to put my neck on the line and help you go behind his back?" Mal says.

Well when he says it like that then yeah it sounds bad. It makes it seem like I'm planning something. Which isn't correct but it's not incorrect.

"It's nothing bad I just need to ask some questions. Please Mal? I'll do anything for you to take me." I say.

Mal smirks at the word anything. That isn't good.

"Anything you say? I'll take you only if you wear something of my choice tonight for the king." He responds.

"Why that?" I ask, scrunching up my face.

"Because I have to make sure I don't get in trouble either. I'm just getting on his good side, I need to keep it that way." He replies.

What has this come to? I really need to go speak to them but I still want the little dignity I have left.

"Is there anything else I could do?" I ask.

"Nope." He says with a grin.

I groan. I hate him sometimes.

"Fine it's a deal. Just take me there already." I reply.

He snickers and I roll my eyes. We leave the room and head to the cells.

Last time I made sure I stayed close to Maven because being back at the cells made me feel terrible. Maven may never get rid of me but he would put me back in a cell. Honestly I can't stand the suffocating feeling in there. I'll take my manacles any day.

Maybe if I keep working on Maven, he'll even take off these manacles on my wrists. I miss the feeling of my lightning.

Mal doesn't speak on the way there, which is unusual for him, but I don't mind. It gives me time to think of what I'm going to ask. Hopefully they answer it.

When we get there, Mal tells the guards there something and they leave. He stands off to the side as I walk up to the cell.

"What are you doing here? Did Maven send you?"

Ptolemus glares at me as he moves closer to Evangeline.

She spent two days here and she still looks something out of this world. Still so pretty.

"I came here on my own will. Maven doesn't know yet that I'm here. I didn't come here for you though. I came here for her." I say to him.

"What do you want then?" Evangeline asks.

"I want to ask you something. It's been on my mind for a while now and I have to ask." I say.

She moves her hair from her face.

"Go ahead and ask then. It must be important if you are risking facing his anger for coming here without his permission." She responds.

She's definitely not lying when she says I'm risking facing his anger. Maven has been short fused as of lately and this may really get him mad.

"Why did you guys surrender so easily? Why would you even push your luck with Maven? If you just did everything he wanted then you would've been queen and everything would've been fine. Why would you risk that all?" I ask.

For once Evangeline seems like a person. She gives me a look that is so human that it's almost unnatural for her.

"We both know he would've won anyways. He's a strong Silver and he didn't get to where he's at with only his mother's help. Even if I did become queen, my life would've been hell. He's a monster. A cunning, deceitful, powerful monster. That's not winning at all." She says.

She isn't wrong. He is a monster. They wouldn't have won even if they followed the rules.

"But still, now you're going to die as a traitor. You knew about the assassination attempt and purposely left. You attacked him. You went against his orders. Is that really how you want to die as? A traitor?" I respond.

"Would you let someone like him live?" She asks.

I'm the one who saved him. But ask me that a year ago and I would've screamed at the top of my lungs that I would kill him myself. Now I just don't know anymore.

"The only person who could possibly be with him without any trouble is you. If anyone could even attempt to rein him in it would be you. He's so obsessed with you that he wouldn't dare hurt you. I knew that, so why would I willingly marry him? I am no fool." She says.

Me, rein him in? Maven may be obsessed with me but I don't think I could control him like that.

"I don't think even I could control that monster. And if you think that why would you try to get rid of me at that meeting? You have been trying to get rid of me for a while now actually. I thought that your life would mean more to you than that." I say.

"Of course my life means more. I tried ways for him to call off our engagement without putting my life at risk. Nothing worked. I didn't even want to marry him in the first place. It was my parents idea. I thought if you were gone then he would look for you and forget about me or call off the engagement himself for you. It didn't work clearly." She replies.

It's so weird seeing emotion in her eyes. For once Evangeline don't look like the cold girl who always is on top. She seems like a normal teenage girl. I must admit though that wasn't a bad idea really. Maven would spend all of his time trying to get me. If at anytime he felt he was losing me, he would call the engagement off immediately and marry me forcefully. That's just how Maven is.

"Mare, I know Maven is going to kill me but please don't let him take away my brother. He was just trying to help me. Don't let him kill him please." She says.

I step back in surprise. She's asking me to spare Ptolemus' life?

"Why should I? Ptolemus killed my brother. He killed my brother who was just trying to save me. My brother was the only one who really believed in me and who was always there for me. Why should I save my brother's killer? Do you know that my brother died before he could meet his daughter? I have a niece who will never know her father because your brother killed him. What would I say to her mother if she found out I let his killer live? Why should he live if he didn't let my own brother live?" I say with anger laced in my voice.

Emotions rise in me as I remember Shade's death. I wanted to see Ptolemus die for so long for what what he did. Why should I save him now?

"I know what he did but please. Don't let him take away my brother. I have someone that I love and who loves me. I'm already going to lose them, don't let him take another love one from me." Evangeline responds.

She gets closer to the bars and looks me in my eyes.

"Please Mare." She begs.

Do I actually feel bad for her? She has a lover? That's probably another reason why she didn't want to marry Maven. But she was so terrible to me all this time. How could I feel bad for her?

Because I know the pain of losing who you love. I know what it's like to be facing death and only worrying about my family. That's why I feel bad for her, because I can relate.

"Listen Barrow, I know you hate me so if you should save anyone it's Evangeline. Get her another chance to live and and to be with the one she loves. I know I'm in no position to ask you for any favors but I'd do anything for my little sister. Just let her live." Ptolemus says.

An older brother will always protect their little sister. That's even true for the Samos siblings.

But it's amazing that they care for each other so much that they would die for the other one to live. They care so much to ask me, to beg me. That means a lot.

"Mare, it's time to go." Mal says.

He grabs my hand and pulls me away from the cell. I look back at them, conflicted now.

What should I do? I never seen Evangeline like that. I've been told that everyone deserves a second chance but do they really?

Mal takes me back to Maven's room without a word. Was he listening to what we were saying?

When we get in the room, I sit on the bed.

"Did you find out what you wanted to know?" Mal asks.

"Yeah I did." I respond.

He goes to Maven's wardrobe and searches through it. What is he doing?

He pulls out of Maven's shirts and tosses it to me.

"Put it on with only your underwear under it. Trust me when I say you'll need to pull a lot of strings if you want to save those two and yourself." He says.

I stare at him in shock. He has no smirk or smile on, he didn't say it as a joke. He's actually really serious. So he was listening to what we were saying.

"I'm not going to try and stop you if you want to spare their lives. You have a bigger heart than what you give yourself credit for. It's written in your eyes that you want to help. But just know you yourself aren't safe. You still view Maven as an enemy. As long as he is your enemy, you'll never win and you'll never be safe. So go ahead try to save them but as long as he is a monster to you then there's only so much you can get." He says.

He walks to the door. He stops with his hand on the doorknob but doesn't turn to me.

"He's not as much of a monster as you think. There's more to him than you know."

He leaves the room before I can say anything.

He called him Maven. Not "the king" or any title he usually calls him. He was deathly serious. He's never spoken to me that way. Maybe he knows something I don't.

I look down at the shirt he gave me. I put it on the bed and stand up. I take off my all my clothes except for my bra and panties. Then I take the shirt, put it on, and button it up. As expected it's big and long on me.

I know one thing, if this can keep Maven from being too mad then I'll wear it.

I put my clothes elsewhere and go back to sitting on the bed.

What was wrong with Mal? Why was he so serious? And what he said about Maven. If I view him as an enemy then I'll always lose. He's not as much of a monster as I think. What was that all about?

Of course I view Maven as an enemy, he is my enemy. He betrayed me and done terrible things. I can't let my guard down around Maven. He's the monster his mother created and there's no changing that.

Why would I think any different of him?

I sit waiting for Maven to come back. I hope he's not already too mad.

After a bit I hear quiet speaking outside the door. Maven is back and I'm guessing he's talking to Mal. Well it's now or never I guess. He's back earlier than I expected though. The sun hasn't even set yet.

The door opens and Maven walks in. I suddenly feel very conscious about how I'm dressed.

"So I heard from some guards today that you went to go see Evangeline and Ptolemus." He says, closing the door.

He walks to me.

"Not only that, Mal didn't seem like himself out there so I'm assuming whatever you were talking about ticked him off. So Mare what was so important that you had to go behind my back and go talk to them? It had to be important if Mal could convince you to wear this." He says, pointing to what I'm wearing.

Already he doesn't seem too happy. I'm really about to push my luck.

"I went to ask Evangeline why she did everything she did. I asked her why would she risk everything like that. I just had to know because I know she's not the type to do something reckless." I respond.

"Okay you were being overly curious as usual. So what made Mal mad? A conversation as simple as that is not something that would annoy him." He says.

And let this show begin.

"I don't want you to kill them. I want you to give them another chance." I say, looking away from him.

"You want WHAT?!" He shouts.

That was expected in all honesty.

"I want you to spare their lives. I'm sure you can find a way to use them again. It's not like you still have to marry her." I say.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to spare the two people who were going to let me die and who attacked me and who would've killed you on multiple occasions. The two people who have tried to get rid of you on multiple occasions including two days ago. Not to mention those are the same people who made you go through a forceful interrogation and one of them killed your beloved brother. She called you useless, a traitor, multiple times. Both have tried to kill you. You want me to spare their lives?!" He responds.

He's not fond of my idea I can see. He does make a good point but I can do something right this time. It just feels wrong to let them die. Evangeline never wanted to do this but she did it anyways like her parents wanted. Ptolemus just went with her to watch out for his little sister. They've done things wrong but we all have. If that was the case we all, especially me, should be dead by now.

"Please Maven. I know you're smart enough to think of a way to use them. Please just let them live. Find another way to punish them. Please." I say.

I know what it's like to lose your family. Imagine what their parents would feel like. They forced their kids to do this and they ended up dying. As a parent that would be terrible. Besides if Maven kills them then he might as well kill the entire house of Samos because that's a war between Calore and Samos right there.

Maven sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Let me prove Cal wrong Maven. Let me show people that I'm not a monster who only cares about killing. If you let them live, the high houses won't go crazy against you. Do you really want more Silvers rebelling against you? If the house of Samos rebels because you killed those two, they can bring others to rebel with them." I say.

Maven puts my face between his hands.

"You cause me so many headaches. The things I do for you. Alright Mare I'll let them live. But just know if they step out of line again, it's on your head. I'll be sure to kill them and punish you." Maven responds.

He actually agreed. I thought I was going to have to argue with him.

He lifts me up and puts my head on the pillow. He takes off his shirt and shoes then gets on the bed and climb over me, blocking me from moving.

"Don't think I'm going to do this without getting anything in return. I'm going to help remind you who you belong to since so many people have been trying to take you away from me. And you also left my room without my permission so I'll deal with that too." He says.

I should've known he would do something like this. I try to move out of his arms.

"You're not getting out of this dear." He says, chuckling.

He goes to my neck and begins kissing it. He trails down until he reach my collar bone.

"You know, you look really good in my shirt. I'll have to thank Mal for that later." He says on my collar bone.

He begins sucking on my skin. Oh great he's going to leave marks.

I squirm under him and he puts his body down on mine to keep me still.

After he's satisfied with his first mark on me he goes and kisses me. I don't kiss back but I don't fight it either. Sometimes he's just so tempting.

He grabs my hands and puts them around his neck. He stops kissing me and looks me in the eyes.

"Come on Mare. Make this interesting for the both of us. Remember good things happen when you do what I want." He says.

He goes back to my neck and runs his tongue up and down it. I inhale shakily at the action. It feels good but I know it's not supposed to. Not with him.

" _As long as he is a monster to you then there's only so much you can get."_

Mal's words play in my head.

If I want to get what I want then I have to get him first. Which means I have to stop thinking of him as a monster first.

I doubt that will happen but to make sure he doesn't decide to kill them anyways I have to give him something. Maybe then this way it'll make sure I can get him to do things for me.

I dig my nails in his back as I feel him bite my neck.

Or at least that's what I'm going to tell myself of why I'm enjoying this a little bit on the inside.

"You can move your hands around Mare. I don't mind a few scratches. I know you wanted to see how I've matured since we were engaged." He says seductively in my ear.

He grabs my hands and puts them on his chest. I let one hand explore his torso as the other one stays put. Though I would never say it aloud but he is built really nice for someone who looked so scrawny before. Not surprising really since he had to have some muscle from training most of his life but still enjoyable to discover.

He begins kissing me again but this time more rough. My hands slink back to his back and claw at it.

If I'm going to be walking around with a bunch of marks then having his back full of scratch marks shouldn't be a problem.

I don't know if I'm truly enjoying it or just doing this for my benefit. I want to believe it's the latter so that's what I'll say it is but I still don't know.

I do know this though, this is going to be one crazy night.


	18. Chapter 18

**Maven Pov**

She's finally asleep.

I look down to her sleeping disheveled figure. All on her neck and downward there are all types of marks. She's going to really have fun waking up to that.

She's not the only one though with marks. She scratched up my back a lot. I can feel the slight sting from each scratch.

I'm glad I got her to join in this time, though knowing Mare she probably did so she can gain some ground in this little game she's playing. Whether she did it for that reason or not, I don't care. Eventually she'll love me and then we can have some real fun. For now I'll just play the game. I'll win either way.

I push back gently some of her hair out of her face. I'm glad she's sound asleep.

Now I can go.

"I'll be back Mare." I whisper, giving her a light kiss on her cheek.

I get off of the bed and grab my shirt. I put it on and put on my shoes. I don't bother to fix my hair properly, so I just comb my finger through it pushing it back. I look proper enough to still give off a kingly feeling, minus the slight mess of my hair.

That's fine. It's late enough where only the guards will be walking around.

I leave the room and walk to the cells. I need to have a little discussion with the Samos siblings. I do not know Mare to change her mind so quickly, especially when it comes to those two. Mare asking for mercy in their behalf of them? Sounds impossible.

The cells are quiet as I walk to where they are. When I get close by I see the guards stationed there are asleep.

Pitiful.

I use some fire to raise the temperature. It soons becomes hot enough where the two wake up, uncomfortable from the heat.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I ask with fake concern.

The two guards are now fully awake when they realize what is happening.

"We're so sorry your highness, we-"

"I don't care to hear your excuse. Leave now, I need to talk to them. I'll deal with you both another time." I say cutting them off.

I wave them off and continue to the siblings.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up."

Ptolemus still has that mouth of his, even in his current situation.

"I'm no mood for games Ptolemus." I say simply.

Evangeline sits up straight looking me in my eyes.

"To what do we owe the pleasure then?" She asks, still so calm and proper.

It's annoying. I would love to see this girl break for once. She always looked down on me even as King. Now her life is on the line and she still doesn't give me the satisfaction of seeing her afraid.

"What did you say to Mare?" I demand.

"What does it matter to you? Did you already punish her for coming to visit us earlier today?" Evangeline asks.

She couldn't have been like this with Mare if Mare asked to spare them. Mare is no fool, despite how she comes across at time. Mare wouldn't feel any sympathy for them if her conversation went anything how it usually goes.

"As I said before, I'm in no mood for games. Mare came to me asking for both of your lives to be spared. She practically begged me. For Mare to ask to spare you both is unusual especially since she wanted to kill Ptolemus since the day he killed her brother and hated you since the day she met you." I say.

Evangeline's eyes widen. I caught her there.

"She asked for both of us?" She asks.

For once I don't hear her smug tone in her voice. She seems surprised.

"Yes she did and I want to know what you said to her for her to do such a thing. She very much risked herself asking for that. Asking for mercy for you two who committed multiple acts of treason could raise many suspicions." I say.

It makes it seem as if she planned everything with them. Last thing I need is more talk between the high houses about my rule and my associates. Well soon to be my queen.

"She asked why we did such things and I told her either way I would not win. I did not want to marry you in the first place." She replies.

I know there was more to that. It seems though I won't be getting much from either of them. If I didn't already tell Mare I would not kill them, they would dying alongside the two assailants they helped. No matter though. I'll just get the information I want from Mal. He heard the entire conversation.

But just because I won't kill them doesn't mean I won't still punish them.

"Consider yourselves fortunate both of you. I'll let you both live. Not without a price of course." I say.

"What is it you want this time?" Ptolemus asks.

"First you will both announce your part in helping the assailants in front of the high houses. I'll tell you what to say to make sure things go smoothly. Then you Evangeline will announce that you are no longer fit to be my queen, calling off our engagement. I'll keep you both around to use from time to time." I say.

"So you want to use us as puppets?" Ptolemus asks, crossing his arms.

"I don't want to, I plan to. Honestly it would be easier to kill you both but since I told Mare I won't, I'll just use you both to my benefit." I respond.

Keeping them alive will serve as a reminder for Mare of the things I am willing to do for her. I can use their lives to help convince Mare.

Though I'll do something for Mal too since he seemed so upset earlier. I'm assuming he was looking forward to their deaths.

"The guard watching over Mare will also be in charge of you. If he feels you're out of line then he can and will use force. Also if I feel you are overstepping your boundaries, I will deal with you. Your actions affect Mare too so you know. Don't want to cause trouble for the person who begged for your lives to be spared." I say.

"Seems like she's more in control than you." Ptolemus says.

If there wasn't silent stone all around him I would burn him to remind him who's in control. I'll put him in his place soon though.

"That's where you're wrong. She just knows what to do to survive. Believe me when I say I'm in full control." I respond.

I turn around from them.

"If you thought things were bad before, you're really about to experience hell. I'll show you why I shouldn't be crossed."

I walks away leaving them with their thoughts. Let their own thoughts create fear for them.

For now I have to make sure things go smoothly with this new setback in my plans. Mare always has a way for causing me trouble but once I get her heart then that should die down a bit.

Just a little more time until I can have her.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Let's start off with this (and please read this you guys, this is important):**_

 _ **To the Guest who asked me if Mare knows about what the queen did to Maven and about Thomas:**_ **Mare knows everything she knew in the actual books. Also you are not annoying. I love questions and I love my readers. I appreciate you greatly.**

 _ **To the Guest who asked if I was okay:**_ **I literally went to my friends (by friends I mean like my very small group of awesome people who for some reason like me enough to be my friend) and showed them your review and screamed "aren't my readers so awesome!". I'm really touched that you asked. I'll admit it's been a bit difficult to update with everything that goes on in my life currently but I truly update for you guys.**

 *******To** **EVERY READER READING THIS** **: I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! When I get reviews or favorites or follows, I get very happy and it makes my day. You guys honestly help keep me a bit sane in this world. I love writing for you all, it makes me feel so much better. You guys are such sweet people and honestly you make things a bit better for me. I cannot explain to you all how much it really does mean to me to know that you guys are reading this story and like it a lot. Thank you all. Thank you, thank you.**

 **I will make sure I keep writing this story no matter what. Even if it takes me a bit to update, I will keep updating.**

 **Mare's Pov**

Why is Maven avoiding me?

It's completely, and surprisingly, frustrating.

Ever since that night I asked him to spare the siblings THREE WEEKS AGO, Maven hasn't talked to me. He'll come in the room when I'm asleep and leave before I wake up. I haven't seen him in three weeks.

Mal tells me he's busy but Maven is never too busy for me. He would never intentionally go three weeks without talking to me. It's just too suspicious to me.

I don't know why this is so frustrating. It's like I'm going crazy over the fact that I haven't seen his face in weeks. It's not like I actually care about him. I'm not lonely since I have Mal to talk to, though he was mad at me for a while for some reason. Why is it bothering me so much?

Maybe it's because I haven't gotten the chance yet to go off on him for leaving all those marks on me. No matter what I did I couldn't cover them. Gosh he had too much fun with that.

Which makes this all the more annoying. How does he just do that to me and then suddenly not see or speak to me for three weeks?

When I see Maven I hope Mal stops me from wrapping my hands around his throat. I rather not get in trouble for strangling the king.

"You're turning red there princess."

I snap out of my thoughts and turn back to Mal. I forgot he was in the room.

"Why do you keep calling me princess?" I ask to avoid him questioning what I was thinking.

He smirks, clearly seeing my intention in asking.

"Because that's what you are. It's just that simple." He answers.

I am not a princess. Besides, he says it more as a nickname rather than some form of a title, like he does with Maven. Only once has he referred to Maven by his name in front of me. I wonder what that was about.

"So what were you thinking about that made you so red? Do tell princess." Mal says.

I hate him and his smug, always knowing smirk.

"It was nothing important." I mumble.

He snickers but leaves the topic alone.

"Would you look at the time, I have to go." Mal suddenly says.

He walks to the door.

"Hey wait, where are you going? Aren't you going to take me with you?" I say.

He turns back to me with a devilish joy in his eyes.

"I have to do something for the king that requires me to leave you for a bit today. Don't worry princess, I'll be back. You won't be alone for long." He replies.

He leaves the room at that.

Well that totally wasn't weird. I wonder what Maven is making him do that would make him look so mischievous.

I sigh.

Great now I'm really by myself again. What is going on around here? Maven always has Mal guard me and wherever he goes, I go too. Mal is always around unless Maven is here with me. Even then sometimes Mal still guards outside the door. Why would Maven give him something that requires me to be alone?

Now I really want to go choke Maven.

"You're left alone for a few minutes and you already look upset."

I turn at the sound of the voice and glare.

Maven enters the room, for the first time in weeks while I'm awake, and walks to me.

"You! Where the hell were you all this time?! How dare you leave me alone for three weeks without a single clue as too what's going on. My funeral could have been planned for all I know. You leave me with all those marks to cover up and don't even tell me what's going on!" Why the hell have you been avoiding me?!" I rant.

But my anger doesn't faze him. Instead, he actually chuckles. He is chuckling at my anger.

"Sounds like you missed me dear." He says.

"I did not miss you! I just wanted to know what was going on that was so important that you avoided me for three weeks." I reply.

Miss him? I would never miss him. I just hate not knowing things. Mal knows something, Maven knows something, yet I'm left in the dark as usual.

"Calm down Mare. I know it's been awhile since we've last spoke to each other. I was not avoiding you. It wasn't easy not speaking to you for so long but it had to be done. I had a lot to do for today. It took up all my time." Maven says.

"What's so important? What puppet show are you putting on this time?" I ask, crossing my arms.

He smiles at my question.

It's at this time that I take a look at what he's wearing. He's not in his semi casual dressing that I've grown accustomed to while he's in the room with me. He's dressed as a king. The way he's usually dressed when putting on a show.

"Why, the one you asked me to put on of course." He replies.

I didn't ask him to put on a show. What is he talking about?

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

Maven walks to me and his arms wrap around my waist. He looks down to me with that same smile as before.

"You asked me to spare the Samos siblings, so I did. I had to find a way to punish them but still use them like you said. So I had to plan something just for that." He answers.

Wait, that's what he's been doing? Finding a way to keep them alive like I asked?

"What did you come up with?" I ask.

"I'll have them announce what they did to the high houses. Of course I changed some of the story for simplicity sake. Once they do, Evangeline will step down, calling off our engagement. I'll make sure everyone knows of what they did but I'll make them all agree to why I kept them alive so no more problems can arise." He says.

He's been gone all this time because of planning this? He was actually keeping his word?

He goes behind me, not letting go of my waist, and rests his head on my shoulder.

"It wasn't easy you know. It was quite difficult to find a way to show what they did but make it seem as the right thing to do to keep them alive. It's hard to do that without making everyone think I'm weak. But I found a way. I did all the work so today can be perfect. All for you." Maven says.

"For me?" I ask.

"Of course Mare. It would have been much simpler for us all if I just killed them both. To keep them alive made things much more difficult for us, including Mal. Even he's been busier than before to deal with this. I personally don't gain much from this so it seems to be useless. But because you so kindly asked me to spare them, I did. This is all for you." He says.

All for me.

That's why Mal has been busy so often these last three weeks. We barely spent time in the room because he always had something to do.

That's why I haven't seen Maven in weeks. He's been planning something that, for once, he gets no personal gain from. If he would have killed them then that would send a message that he is a powerful king who shouldn't be crossed. But sparing them almost makes him seem weak.

He's actually doing this for me.

"Thank you." I say.

I actually did it. I actually saved their lives. Not only that, I got Maven to do something he doesn't gain anything from. If that doesn't show me where I stand, I don't know what will. I may actually be able to use Maven to my advantage. This may actually work.

"Anything for you. I hope you feel better now. You are no longer such a monster to at least two people who saw you as such. You showed them you can have mercy even for those who have done you wrong. You proved dear old Cal wrong. You should feel much better, it's not everyday he's proven wrong." Maven says.

He kisses my cheek then nuzzles my neck.

"As much as I love having you in my arms, it's time for you to get ready. The maids will come in and help you. I'll see you soon." He says.

He unwraps his arms from around me and stands back up to his normal height. Immediately my body misses the comforting warmth he gave it. I hate it but that's the truth of the matter.

"Don't worry Mare, after this is all done I'll be making up the time we lost together these past three weeks." He says.

My face heats up just at the thought of what Maven's twisted mind may think of.

Maven chuckles at the sight.

"Someone already has ideas I see. We'll just have to wait until after." He says.

He kisses my cheek one last time and leaves the room.

I stand there looking at the door. I was so caught up in his words that I forgot to choke him for keeping me from knowing what was going on.

I'll get him back another time though. For now, I really want to see how this will play out today.

Let's see how Maven is going to pull this off.


	20. Chapter 20

**Maven's Pov**

Well that went well.

For someone so stubborn, it's quite easy to get into her head. I can pull Mare's strings so easily without her even knowing it.

I'll admit, I wasn't so busy where I could not see Mare at all during these past weeks. I purposely came back late and missed the chances I had to see her, though there wasn't too many chances throughout the day, just to give it an added emphasis as to what I am doing for her.

Also to make her miss me.

From what Mal tells me, Mare had been showing signs of frustration throughout the time she hasn't seen me. Knowing Mare that just means she was bothered by it but was too stubborn to admit it.

This is working out great. If Mare is actually showing signs of missing me while I'm gone, then that means I'm one step closer to winning her heart for good.

I guess sparing those pesky siblings did help me out in someway. Still it would have been much easier for us all to just kill them.

I still remember calming Mal down for the first few days. He was annoyed at the fact that they get to continue living. He was also upset at something else but has yet to tell me what. I know it's about something Mare said or did but he doesn't want to tell me for whatever reason. That's okay though because either way he is doing what he is supposed to do. He wants this plan to work almost as much as I do.

I did get to cheer him up though by letting him punish the siblings once. He called it a way of getting them to remember their place. I call it showing off that he's above them.

I'm sure if Mare ever found out, she would not be happy.

Doesn't matter now. All that matters is that today goes smoothly. After today, I finally get to execute those annoying shooters. Two days from now will be the day I've been waiting for. I'll make it an execution no one will ever forget.

I'll make it clear today that I can be merciful when it is shown that the Samos kids are spared. The execution though, that's when I'll show everyone that I am someone to be feared. I'll prove to them all that the "boy king" is more powerful than they think.

These two days will help create the kingly image I need. A wise and merciful king who still should not be crossed.

Granted it was quite hard thinking of a way to make sparing the siblings be seen as a "wise" choice.

The things I do for Mare.

This will all be over soon. In the end this will all be worth it when I have everything I want.

"Pardon me your highness."

I turn to the sound of the door opening. Mal looks in with a smile on his face.

"They're ready." He says.

"Bring them in." I reply.

He steps in fully and behind him enters in Evangeline and Ptolemus. Any signs that they have been in the cells for weeks are non visible. They look as well and proper as they usually do. Of course I know they feel weak from being in silent stone that long and that they have silent stone manacles on their wrists too that are hidden by their sleeves. Not to mention I had Mal "fix" them up a bit for today. Needless to say, he gladly jumped at the opportunity.

I send Mal off to go escort Mare here so this can begin.

"There you two are. Don't you both just look perfect." I say with a smile.

"You are a twisted boy." Ptolemus says, emphasizing the word 'boy'.

I chuckle, mainly to stop myself from scowling. I thought their attitude would have been broken by now. I would've thought that it would be drilled in their heads by now that they are in a dangerous position right now.

"So I've been told. I'd watch what you say though. I'm doing you a favor by sparing both of your lives. That doesn't mean I can't torture you for your disrespect." I reply calmly.

That shuts him up immediately. As much as his pride hates it, he knows I will follow through with a threat, and I would start with his sister so he could watch her suffer.

"Now then, today means a lot if you want to continue living without any problems. Do you remember what you are supposed to say?" I say.

"Of course we do." Evangeline responds, still keeping her 'higher than you' attitude.

I swear I'm going to break that attitude one day and when I do, I'm going to enjoy it plenty.

"Good. Now once Mare comes in, we'll be starting this little show of ours. Make this good for your sake." I say.

"You mean for your sake. You can't afford to have more problems rise." Evangeline responds.

I'm so tired of her attitude. Keeping them alive is probably the most annoying thing Mare has ever asked me for.

"My life does not depend on this. If this fails then I can and will kill you. Not to mention that you are not the only ones affected by your performance. May I remind you that the one who begged for your lives will also be affected. So really this is for your sake not mine." I say, my tone of voice stopping any other argument she could bring up.

She stays silent as expected. Hopefully now she'll remember where she stands.

Mal finally walks in with Mare.

As always Mare looks simply beautiful in the dress she is wearing. I agreed to put her in a blueish purple today since I know Mare can grow tired sometimes of the normal colors she's in. Hopefully she likes this dress as well.

"Now that we're all here, we can get started. Mare, you will stand near me today, since you were also affected by the attack on the feast. Mal will walk in with Evangeline and Ptolemus." I explain.

Mare looks to Evangeline and for a second I see a humane look in Evangeline's eyes. I guess she does have a heart under all that metal. She's thankful to Mare.

Maybe Mare can help me keep her in line. Once Evangeline is in check, Ptolemus will follow suit. That would make this much easier.

I offer my hand and Mare hesitantly takes it. Always so hesitant when she needn't be.

I escort her out of the room and to where today's event will be.

"Consider this to be a trial. I am, of course, the one who will be giving judgment. You are just a witness of sorts. You are not required to do anything today but stand near me." I say softly to her.

"Okay I can do that." She responds.

She must be trying to figure out what will happen if she responded so simply and easily.

"Don't worry. Everything will go fine. I'll make sure of that just for you." I say.

I'm making sure she knows that this is all for her. I have to pull at those heart strings of hers if I want to get anywhere.

As we reach our destination, I let go of her hand.

"You follow right behind me. I will be sitting and you will stand right next to me." I say.

She nods and I enter in with her right behind me. The sounds of everyone talking dies down immediately as I enter.

I love having that effect as I walk into a room. They all will notice and respect me as their king, even if they don't want to.

I face them all.

"I brought you all here today to shed light on what happened the night where two assailants somehow entered in with the intention of killing. As you all may well know, it was only myself and Miss Mare Barrow who were harmed in this attack. We both stand before you today as proof that we will not fall so easily especially to the terror tactics of the Scarlet Guard." I begin.

I see Mare move her hand up slightly from my peripheral view. Sometimes whenever she is reminded of what happened that is when she recalls that she was actually shot and could have died. For someone who has been in many situations that could be considered life or death, she responds in shock with this particular situation.

"Now you may have been wondering why has it been so long since then with no news of what happened afterwards. It is known that the assailants were caught, so what happened afterwards? Well while looking over what happened, some pieces of information were missing. After interrogating the two prisoners, some shocking information was given. Here today, you will all hear of the information that made a difference in how that night occurred." I say.

I sit down on my throne and Mare stands next to me.

Evangeline and Ptolemus walk out with Mal behind them. The siblings bow to me and then turn to the high houses.

"We stand before you today to confess our wrongs. On the night of the attack, we were already informed of what was about to transpire. It was not intentional. While we were heading to meet the king, we ended up running into the two assailants. The two look suspicious so we demanded they tell us what they were doing. After a few attempts, we finally got their plan out of them." Ptolemus says.

"It was decided that we would let them go. We did not think that they would be able to get much farther without the guards stopping them. We were going to inform the king so he could be aware. We did not get the chance to however. When everything seemed to be going fine that night, we assumed that the two were already dealt with." Evangeline continues.

"We left midway when something began to feel off. We thought that maybe the assailants decided to attack somewhere else. We began to wonder how they even entered in. As we went to go investigate, we heard loud noises and screaming." Ptolemus says.

"We should have went back to make sure the king was okay but we did not. As we saw guards search to see if there were any more people involved, we left them alone and fled. We heard later on that the king was injured and near death. We knew this could have been avoided if we acted sooner but we did not." Evangeline finishes.

Murmurs fill the air as the two finished speaking. I see two avoid eye contact with their house.

At least they said what I told them to say. I was almost sure that there would be some difficulty throughout this. Then again I guess they do value their lives.

To the side of me, Mare looks almost amused at the story. She should know by now that I can create any story I choose and make it a reality.

I raise my hand to silence everyone down.

"I know you must all be surprised at this. When informed of this, I myself was surprised. I realized something though. The two prisoners only informed us of this because they wanted both Evangeline and Ptolemus Samos to fall with them. Though they were forced to tell their plan, they figured a way to make it where the two Samos children would go down with them. A simple tactic really. An attempt to break apart the ties and structure we have here." I start.

I see many nod, easily believing my words.

"From that point of view I have decided to spare their lives. Of course there will be consequences for their negligence but they will have a chance to uphold their house's name, that of Samos, and make up for their mistakes and wrongdoings. There will be an execution of the two assailants in two days time. They will pay the price for their terrible crime." I complete.

Talking between the houses once again occur. I'm sure they are eager to see what the boy king will have in store for this execution. The last big execution was not as entertaining since Mare and Cal did escape. But this time it will be a fearsome sight.

"There is one more thing." I say, silencing everyone.

I gesture to Evangeline.

"I, Evangeline Samos, am calling off my engagement to King Maven. I am not fit to be queen nor to be his wife. I am grateful for the second chance the king has given me and that is all I needed." She announces.

I'm finally and officially free from that girl. Let's hope Mare decides soon before everyone gets rowdy over my singleness. She's the only queen for me.

Evangeline and Ptolemus are escorted out first.

I let Mare stay with me as I finish addressing everyone.

Everything is falling into place. Just a bit more time and I'll be done with these simple games.

Soon what I want will finally be in my grasp. Soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello all. Hope this didn't take too long for you guys.**

 **To the guest named Why, I can understand your frustration at the term. Be assured though that I had no intention to downplay their relationship. I was using a figure of speech to show how much I still love their ship. I know very well what he did to her and I do not approve of it either but my heart still goes to them. Sometimes we just have ships like that. So please I'd prefer if you didn't call my words "pathetic" just because you disagreed with one line. Thank you.**

 **To those who begged for an update, I'm sorry if this took too long for your liking. I didn't mean to take a while. I just had to make sure everything was just right.**

 **Mare's Pov**

An execution and I'm not the target this time.

It never crossed my mind that I would be watching an execution while in Maven's charge instead of being the one who's being executed. I always thought, especially after I killed his mother, that Maven would give me the most painful and humiliating death imaginable after he had his fun with me.

Even when I decided to try and use his half obsession-half affection for me for my benefit, I always kept in the back of my mind that he could turn at any minute and kill me.

But yet here I am, about to watch what may be the third possible biggest execution there could be. The first being Cal's possible execution and the second would be mine. That order may be switched around depending on who you ask, but the point is that executing the people who tried, and almost succeeded in, killing the king is a big thing.

And I'm about to watch it personally.

This isn't something that I saw because it was televised everywhere, which it most likely will be if I'm not mistaken, but something I saw in person.

Which leads me to wonder what exactly am I about to witness today? What does Maven have in store for this execution that apparently people have been buzzing about since Maven announced it two days ago.

According to Mal, a lot of people are really interested in seeing what the boy king has in plan for today, especially since his last execution failed. Something tells me though that Maven won't let his prisoners escape this time.

Either way, today is a day that we've all been waiting for. Some of us are waiting for it to start and others are waiting for it to be over. I think I fall in both categories. Especially because I have no clue what's going to happen.

Maven has been unusually happy these past two days. If that in itself isn't something to worry about then I don't know what is. Maven has something up his sleeve for today and he's obviously really going to enjoy watching it.

That's always something to be worried about.

"It's time to go now Mare. We don't want to keep anyone wanting now do we?"

Mal mock bows and I roll my eyes. He's always so extra sometimes.

"Yeah yeah, let's get this over with." I say.

"Oh have a little more enthusiasm. We're about to watch the execution of the two who tried to kill you and the king. Not to mention you don't have to do anything but sit there and watch. No one will be focused on you. Everyone will be too caught up on the execution itself." He replies.

"Yes, I should be very excited to watch two people be put to death." I say sarcastically.

Mal, who's very used to my sarcasm by now, chuckles at my comment.

"Always so joyful you are. No wonder so many people love you." He replies.

Another reason why he can laugh off my sarcasm: he can return it with no problem at all.

"I'll get you back for that comment." I say.

"You always say that princess. I'm still waiting for the day you do. I always wanted to see what the lightning girl can do in person. I'll be sure to ask the king for permission to retaliate." He responds.

I mumble under my breath. Of course he would have something to top me.

"Damn Silk." I mutter.

"Why thank you." He says.

He offers his hand and I take it. He leads me out of the room we were waiting in and leads me to where we'll be spending our day for today.

"So are you staying with me or will you be with the Samos siblings?" I ask.

He smirks.

"Both. They'll be joining us so they have a front row seat of the execution. As the king worded it, it will be to a good example of what happens when you cross the king. Hopefully this will get it into their heads that they don't have anything to play anymore." He replies.

They'll be with us? I guess Maven wants to keep up the act that they're being forgiven for their "mistakes". At least Maven is keeping his word in sparing and using them. I know Maven practically always have something up his sleeve, so I won't be surprised if he switched up or found a loophole to our little agreement.

"So shouldn't you be escorting them as well?" I ask.

"They are already there. Some other guards were ordered to escort them. I was told to just keep an eye on you and make sure you get escorted. The king says you have a tendency to disappear during executions so I have to make sure you don't go this time." He says.

"It was one time. And that's because it was my execution. I'm always somehow escaping death situations." I counter.

I highly doubt that I will die of natural causes, not with all the drama and chaos in my life, so in that case I hope my death is because of something really special. I've escaped too many death experiences for me to die from something simple. Honestly I believe I'm going to die one day in a fight. As long as this revolution is going on I know there will be the good chance I'll die during it.

If I pull my strings right, then at least I'll know I won't be dying by Maven's hands. I'll make sure he cares too much about me to even try to kill me. That's one fight I'll make sure won't happen.

"Either way, you're staying with me for today and if you try to run or someone miraculously comes and tries to save you, I'll make sure you don't get far." He says.

I guess even if I did have any hope that someone would come for me this late in the game, I wouldn't be getting too far without a fight breaking out.

Maven does plan for everything. Well tries to anyways. Even he slips up.

The walk is one I wish would speed up but also slow down.

The last time I was at the Bowl of Bones, I was put against multiple Silvers and had to fight for my life.

I'm not in a rush to be back there but I also don't want to waste more time. I just want this day to continue.

It's a good thing that I don't really have to do anything. I already know when that ball comes, I'll be put in front of everyone, both people from Norta and people from Lakelands. They will be watching my every step, especially since it's a ball to make peace. So if I don't have to be put in front of people to play an act anytime before that, I will gladly stay in the back.

I still believe playing as Maven's puppet and favorite new blood is a betrayal to my own beliefs. More so as I have to watch new bloods come in seeking Maven's "protection". It makes me sick that I'm part of the reason why they come believing that they'll be safe.

At least today I don't have to be anyone's puppet.

"We're here now. Are you ready? Once we walk out, we'll be in our own little section just like the other high houses are. Though no one will be watching you in particular, still be on your best behaviour. Silver's love to see something go wrong for someone else." Mal says.

"You know you're a Silver right?" I comment.

"Yes that's why I'm speaking from experience and knowledge." He replies.

I chuckle. Just like Mal.

He's right though. If it's one thing I learned from my excessive and unwanted amount of time spent with Silvers, I do know that even when they aren't watching you they are watching you. And being that I am a Red with Silver abilities, I'm always being watched.

"Let's go." I say.

We go out and immediately the first thing I notice is the high amount of people but no cameras. We're surprisingly close to the ground so I can see everyone who is placed above me. We're above where the arena is but still much lower than many.

There's a lot of people here. How many people here actually want to see the execution and how many are here to see if Maven fails? Why isn't there any cameras? Didn't Maven want to make this known?

The second thing I notice is Evangeline and Ptolemus are already here like Mal said they would be.

"I'm glad you were both able to get here without any troubles." Mal says with his taunting smirk.

"It's no surprise that he chose you. You're no better than him." Evangeline says.

"Thank you, I appreciate such kind words but flattery gets you nowhere so you know." Mal replies.

Mal really is something. Times like this I remember that he is a guard for Maven. Not only that, he was chosen to watch over me. Maven wouldn't just assign anyone to me. That means two things, Mal can hold himself in a fight or challenge and he has the personality to deal with me constantly. In simpler terms, he can be as sarcastic or as cruel as he needs to be to keep me here and keep everyone else in their place.

Which definitely means that he can handle Evangeline and her brother.

"Have a seat Mare. Today's event will be starting soon." Mal says, gesturing to a seat.

I sit down. Surprisingly, Evangeline sits right next to me. Of course Ptolemus sits next to her and Mal sits to the other side of me. I'm just surprised that she sat directly next to me. She could've sat anywhere else in this space.

I won't question her though. I need no problems today.

We all sit quietly as we wait for this execution to begin. Then a thought crosses my mind.

Where's Maven?

Shouldn't Maven be here?

I look around. I guess the king wouldn't sit with us today but where is he? He was looking forward to this execution so where is he.

"Mal, where's Maven?" I ask.

He smiles but doesn't turn to me.

"Don't worry about the king. You'll see him soon. He has to prepare too you know." He replies without looking at me.

Well then, that wasn't what I was looking for. But I do know when it comes to Maven, he makes sure things go the way he wants so he is probably making sure of things right now.

"Turn around Mare. It's beginning." Mal says.

I look up and around to find Maven but I still can't find him.

Isn't he going to give some elaborate speech?

"Don't look up. Look down." Mal says.

I look down, confused at what he means. Once I do, my breath leaves my mouth.

"Impossible." Evangeline gasps.

The crowd goes silent all at the same time. I close and reopen my eyes to make sure I am seeing correctly. This is not something I expected. Actually, it seems none of us expected this.

"Today we are all gathered here to witness the execution of two individuals who have not only tried to put terror into people's hearts and potentially could have harmed many people but who have also tried to kill me. Today those two individuals will face the consequences of their actions." Maven announces.

In the arena.

Maven isn't anywhere high watching over the execution like the rest of us. No, he's down there where they are supposed to be executed.

"Mal what's going on?" I ask, completely lost.

He doesn't reply but continues to look to Maven.

I look back to Maven.

"Now I know you all may be wondering what I am doing here. Well I will explain. Since the assailants tried so hard to kill me, I'll give them another chance. This time they won't be able to hide behind weapons and crowds to induce terror. Here today they will have a chance to fight for their lives." Maven says.

Wait what?

He's letting them fight? Against him? Maven is going to fight?

It's been a very long time since I've seen Maven fight. He's always had someone else to do it for him. And any fight I've ever seen Maven in, he lost. To fight two people to the death is risky.

If one of them land even one hit on him, people will see him as a weak child king even more so than now.

What is Maven thinking?

I'm clearly not the only one wondering what Maven is doing. Evangeline and Ptolemus are obviously thinking the same thing as me. For one of Maven's ideas, this seems like bad idea.

"Wipe that look off your faces all of you. Have some faith in your king." Mal says.

Mal must be the only one who knows what's going on right now. Clearly he has to be because the entire crowd practically looks stunned.

King Maven doing an execution himself is something surprising to everyone. He must have a lot of confidence in himself.

"Bring out the prisoners." Maven orders.

Guards, who are clearly silencers, bring out the two shooters. The red girl glares at Maven and the Silver boy looks calm, as if he's not about to die.

Well at this moment, I think we all are wondering if they'll really die.

The Red I doubt Maven will have trouble with. Even he can fight a Red. The Silver though, I don't know about him.

Maven orders the guards to unchain the Red and to unsilence the Silver's ability. The guards leave after they do what they were told.

I wonder what that Silver can do.

"You are a fool to let us fight. You should have just killed us when you had the chance." The Red says.

She's really mouthy I noticed. She's bold but that's no surprise to me.

Maven chuckles.

"Be assured that you will both die today. I just thought it would be fair for you to get a second try since you tried so hard last time. Consider it a dying wish fulfilled." Maven responds.

The Silver male smirks.

"You'll regret fulfilling this wish." He says.

Before I can even register it, a rush of wind fills the area.

A windweaver.

"He's a windweaver." I say to no one in particular.

Maven though doesn't even seem phased. I know the Silver only did such a brief rush of wind to demonstrate what he can do but it was still a pretty strong wind if I can feel it up here.

The Red rushes to Maven and actually swings at him.

Amazing, she's fighting with her hands. I mean I know she can't do anything else but I expected her to stay back and let the Silver fight.

Maven side steps and avoids the punch easily.

The Silver attacks again with wind and this time stronger. He's trying to throw Maven off his balance.

The Red runs in the direction of the wind, so she won't be blown back, and this time tries to knee Maven below the belt.

That's a low shot.

I may have to try that next time I need to.

Maven blocks the hit with his hand. The Red looks at him in surprise and is caught off guard when Maven kicks her other foot from under her.

She goes down with a thump.

Hell even I wasn't expecting him to be able to do that.

"He's playing with them." Mal says lowly, but I heard him clearly.

Maven is playing with them? I mean he isn't doing much really how is he-

He isn't doing much.

Maven is a burner. Maven hasn't used his ability yet. He hasn't even hit them yet. He has just dodged, blocked, and got her to the ground. He didn't even try to hit her while she's down.

He really is playing with them.

The Red gets up again and aims higher this time with a kick.

Maven ducks and goes behind her, where the wind is no longer against him. He grabs her by the arm and turns her around. The Silver immediately stops his wind so he won't blow her away.

Maven pushes the girl away from him.

"You damn cocky bastard." The Red growls.

"I've been called worse." Maven replies.

She charges at him again.

Maven grabs her wrist and and spins her around, pinning her arm behind her back.

"I bet your precious little dog taught you how to fight. Everyone knows the second prince has always been a weak one. I'm surprise you didn't get her to fight for you." The Red forces through her teeth.

She likes calling me a dog I see.

"She would've killed you by now. Be happy I'm giving this chance." He replies.

He forces her to her knees and lets go of her.

Would I really have killed her by now? I mean if I was put in there and told to fight for my life, I think I would have.

Maven turns to the Silver and the look in his eyes screams " _try me_ ".

He's taunting him.

The Silver knows this.

"I'm doing playing around. You want a fight then you'll get one." The Silver says.

He creates what I can only call a storm of wind. It's so strong, Mal has to hold my hand to make sure nothing happens.

But Mal is smiling.

Something's about to happen.

As if on cue a rush of heat suddenly appears.

I look back to the fight and I see a great fire coming from Maven.

"I'm done playing around too." Maven says with a smirk.

He sets the area around them on fire so they can't run anywhere.

I don't recall Maven's flames being so strong. I can feel the searing heat from here.

Wind. Wind feeds fire. It's a rush of air.

It makes sense. The Silver's attack just made Maven's flames spread more. It fanned the flames.

Maven knew this and was waiting for him to give a strong enough wind to keep his fire going.

Maven walks to the two and the Silver stands in front of the Red.

"How sweet, Red and Silver working together and protecting each other. It's a beautiful sight." Maven says.

The Silver tries to change the direction of the wind but no matter which way the wind goes, the flames just get moved around more.

Maven grabs him with fire in his hands.

I think I can smell the burning flesh as his flame gets hotter.

Or maybe I'm just imagining it. I don't think I'm that close.

I feel like I should turn away but yet I can't.

I watch as Maven slowly burns the Silver's arms and then as he burns the Red's legs. He doesn't just set it on fire, no, he holds it to make sure they feel the burn.

"Isn't it something Mare? He's not weak as he looks, is he? He let them think that they even had a chance and then he burned that hope away. He's showing how powerful he really is." Mal says to me.

It's something alright.

I watch, unable to turn away, as he lets the fire travel their bodies. I watch as he lets them breathe in the air filled with the smell of their burning flesh.

I want to look to the crowd. I want to see their reaction of watching their king burn two people.

I want to turn to Evangeline and Ptolemus and see their faces. This could have been them. They would be there too if it wasn't for me.

"I'd hate to be on his bad side." Mal mumbles.

Be on his bad side? No in this case, it was being on the opposing side. They went against him and he got rid of them.

He did this.

Not his mother. Not his guards. Not any of his soldiers or new fighters.

He did this himself.

He fought by himself. He defended himself. He won by himself.

This isn't the Maven I used to watch get beat in fights during training. This isn't the Maven that used to hide behind his mother's plans and "protection". This isn't the Maven who hides behind an army.

No this is the Maven who does things by himself and if you try to cross him then he will deal with you personally.

I know why there's no cameras here now.

The word will spread like Maven's fire. People will speak of how Maven personally executed the two people who tried to kill him.

For the entire nation to watch Maven do this would be too much. It could come out wrong. But if people talk about it then it will be told as how King Maven smartly executed them without even breaking a sweat. It'll talk about how powerful he really is.

Cal may be a strong fighter but Maven is a smart fighter.

Cal would kill them and say it's for the good of Norta, just like Maven did. Cal wouldn't have executed them himself though. If he had to kill them himself, he would've started off using his fire. The opponent wouldn't have underestimated him like they do with Maven. Cal wouldn't burn them alive.

Maven did what I would do.

I probably would have used my ability from the start but I would have fried them alive if I really had to or if I was making a point.

He was underestimated like I would be. He gave them a fighting chance and then killed them as painfully as I would.

I understand why we're sitting down here now.

Maven wanted me to be able to hear everything. Maven wanted me to be able to see everything. Maven wanted me to know.

He wanted me to know that his way of killing is no different than mine.

Maven not only proved a point to the entirety of Norta but to me personally.

He wanted to show me that he is the same type of monster as me.

"It's amazing isn't it. There's not a single mark on him. How many do you think will be so bold to say he's unfit to rule now? It's one thing to think it but to say it around him is another step." Mal says.

If Mal knew what was going to happen, why does he seem so surprised? Well then again it's one thing to know about something and completely different to see it. I mean if someone would've told me what was going to happen here today, I wouldn't really believe it either when I saw it.

"And I was supposed to marry that? Even I cannot control such a monster. He knows what he's doing and even I wouldn't be able to change that." Evangeline says quietly.

 _But I would._

It's a dangerous thought but true. I mean he was set on killing the Samos siblings but I somehow convinced him not to. I was able to comfort him when he felt like a shadow again. I was able to show me that weakness. I was able to make him spend time with me and to do small pointless things for me.

"It takes a monster to control one." Ptolemus responds.

It takes a monster to control a monster. It takes one to control Maven.

The world goes mute as I watch Maven give his closing words. Majority of it is muffled in my ears but one part I do hear.

"I will protect my people, and anyone who tries to harm or tear apart Norta will be dealt with. As long as it is in my power, I will never let anything bad happen to those who are just trying to live their lives peacefully."

He stares directly in my eyes. His blue eyes stares me down, telling me what he really wants me to hear. He's talking to the crowd but I can hear his real words.

" _I will protect you, and anyone who tries to harm you will be dealt with. I will never let anything bad happen to you."_

He's talking to me.

If it's one thing I can say about Maven is that when he has his mind set on something or when he wants something, he gets it. He'll do anything to get it no matter how long it takes.

It never fails.

This time, I'll get what I want.

This time I will fight for my own side. And to get what I want, I'll take a page out of Maven's book.

To get what I want, I'll have to give him what he wants.

"Mal." I call.

He turns to me.

"Take me to Maven."


	22. Chapter 22

**Maven's Pov**

"I will protect my people, and anyone who tries to harm or tear apart Norta will be dealt with. As long as it is in my power, I will never let anything bad happen to those who are just trying to live their lives peacefully."

I stare directly into Mare's eyes. The look in her eyes tell me that she knows what I am really saying. She knows that I am talking to her.

She understands what's going on.

Perfect.

I finish addressing the crowd and walk away, leaving everyone to their thoughts.

The guards will take the bodies away.

Today went perfectly.

Everything went according to how I wanted it to go. I love seeing how everyone underestimated me before everything happened. They all thought I was going to lose. They thought I was going to let my anger blaze just for the flame to die. They wanted to see their boy king fail again.

They wanted to see me weak.

But they got the opposite. They saw how powerful I can be. They saw how I shouldn't be crossed.

I didn't show my anger. I kept my cool no matter what was said. It didn't look like I killed them out of anger but because that's what they honestly deserved.

It showed everything I wanted it to show.

It felt great to feel them burn under my grasp. It felt great to watch their hope go away. It felt great to stare into their eyes as they realized that they weren't going to survive.

It felt great to show everyone who is in control.

I doubt I will have to deal with too much open opposition to my rule from my own people now. Not unless someone else wants to be next.

I guess those two worthless assailants served more of a purpose to me than I figured. I was originally going to kill them a normal way just to give the point that anyone who goes against me will be dealt with. But then I found out that the Silver was a windweaver and everything began to fall in place.

With a windweaver, his ability would just spread my flames. It wasn't hard to figure out a plan to not only give across a message to everyone who doubts me but to give a message to Mare.

I wanted her to see what I am capable of.

I made sure to have Mal seat her closer down so she hears and sees everything clearly. I wanted her to witness it first hand. I wanted her to see what I was able to do to someone who tried to hurt her.

I wanted to make sure that there was no misconception on what I can do.

I didn't just take the throne by luck. It wasn't only because of my mother. It was because I deserved it and I was able to think of a way to make sure everyone saw that. I was able to make people feel what I wanted them to feel and see what I wanted them to see.

I was able to take it because my strength doesn't rely on my physical ability.

Cal is physically stronger but he couldn't think his way out of a situation if he tried. Everyone thought he was better than me at everything and, from the surface, he was. But when it comes to planning and creating ideas, I was always better.

Or as Mare would say, I'm more manipulative.

I can't wait until that "perfect" prince falls to his knees when I finally win and it's clear that I am not his shadow.

"Your highness."

I leave my thoughts and focus on the person called me.

Mal.

"I have someone who wished to see and speak to you." He says.

He steps aside and Mare walks forward.

The sparks of determination are bright in her eyes. It's just like when I first got to know her. The determination and electricity in her eyes was something I found interesting. To see the spark in her eyes reignite is as satisfying as watching them die.

"To what do I owe the pleasure? Were you not able wait any longer to see me?" I say.

She doesn't reply but instead turns to Mal.

"Can you go to the siblings now? I kinda want to talk to him privately." She says.

He nods and and leaves.

She turns back to me.

"What is it you wanted to talk about? It must be important." I ask.

"You planned it all didn't you? You wanted me to be able to hear and see everything. You wanted me know that I saved them from that death. You wanted me to see it all." She says.

She catches me off guard with this.

I knew she caught on to what I was saying but to realize what I was doing and to confront me about it is a completely new thing for her. What is going on in her head?

"Why of course, I always have a plan. I told you I'm in charge. I wanted you to see that I am not one to be crossed. You are a special one because you have done plenty to deserve that fate along with the siblings and those prisoners but I saved you from that. Your life is in my hands and I choose to protect it." I respond.

She clenches her fists but doesn't move her body.

"What do you want? What do you get from all of this?" She asks.

Where is she going with this?

"I want to rule my people without everyone looking down on me. I want to be my own person and not the son of the late queen or the brother of the 'perfect' prince. I want to rule where I don't have to think about a war tearing apart everything. I want what I deserve." I say.

"And you think you can get that by manipulating everything? By lying to everyone and coming up with stories? By killing off anyone who knows the truth or by keeping them captive? Is that how you plan on getting what you want?" She pushes.

Where is this coming from? Is she mad? I don't hear the anger in her voice but she can't just randomly come to me with all of this without a reason.

"What do you want to know with all this? Why are you asking all of this?" I ask in reply.

I keep my face straight to show her that if she's trying to start an argument or provoke me it won't work. Whatever she's trying to do, she needs to remember that I'm the one who's really on top.

"Why did you spare me? I killed your mother. I escaped with your brother. I swore I would kill you. I know you always have a plan. I know you can manipulate yourself out of death. I know you can create a story that would make my death benefit you, so why did you spare me?" She says.

Why did I spare her? That's what she wants to know? Why I kept her alive.

I smirk to hold back a laugh.

"Is that what you want to know? Did the execution make you appreciate the fact that I'm keeping you alive instead of killing you? Yes there are a lot of reasons to kill you, but you serve a better purpose alive. I'm also sure I've told you that I will keep the only person who ever saw my flame with me whether you want it or not. I'll kill you when I decide I want to but I doubt that will be happening anytime with the current good behavior you've had recently." I reply.

I can see it, she's trying to work something out in her head.

What plan is this girl trying to come up with?

"What will you do to get what you want?" She asks.

"I think you already know the answer to that. I always get what I want." I say.

I'm very curious to see where she is taking this. I'll give her this, this is probably one of our first conversations where I don't know how I can take control of it. I don't know what she's trying to do so I can't steer it in a way I want.

"Let's make a deal." She says.

A deal? She's feeling pretty bold today.

"And what might this deal be?" I ask.

She looks up to me, her eyes showing that she is set in what she's about to do.

"I will marry you." She says.

What did she just say?

"Did you just say you will marry me?" I ask.

"Yes. I will marry you. I'll be your Red queen. BUT I want something in return. I want my freedom. I don't want to be anyone's puppet anymore. I'm doing things for me and the ones I want to protect." She says.

She agrees to marry me but only for her freedom. I can give her her freedom of course but I didn't want her to marry me just for some freedom. I wanted to get her to love me. I wanted her to be so dependent on me that she would understand what it felt like for me while she was gone. I want her to feel what it's like to constantly have someone on your mind.

This is not something I expected. I knew she was trying to play a game and use me but to come out so straightforward is not something I thought she would do.

"Why the sudden change? I know you weren't exactly jumping for joy at the idea of marrying me. You never have been and you aren't right now." I say, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

She steps closer to me and put my arms around my waist. I look down to her, questioning her actions.

"Let's both be honest with each other then. You're a monster. You're manipulative, cunning, unpredictable, obsessive, and sadistic. You're proud of it and won't change that." She says.

Where is she going with this?

"If this is to help your point then you are doing a terrible job." I say, rolling my eyes at her words.

She puts her arms around my neck.

" _But_ I am too. I'm temperamental, impulsive, stubborn, violent, and selfish. To everyone else we will always be monsters. The only ones who won't see us as monsters are those who care about us or who are similar to us. I want to protect those people and so do you. You said you wanted me because I see your flame and you're not letting me go. Well after my family, you're probably the next person who doesn't see me as a weapon. A puppet maybe but not a weapon. We're both monsters that no one sees for themselves and no one can control. And you know what they say…"

She pulls me closer.

"Only a monster can control a monster." She says.

"Control?" I say, raising an eyebrow.

"How about I word it this way then: Only a monster can satisfy another monster." She responds.

Satisfy.

Now I get where she's going with this. She'll marry me knowing we'll each benefit from it. She has her intentions and she knows to get what she wants she'll have to give me what I want. She'll use the benefits of being queen to get what she wants.

She is like me.

I move one of my hands from around her and caress her cheek.

"We're more alike than you gave us credit. Why don't you let me show you why I'm the only monster who can satisfy you. The last thing I plan for you is our proposal and then I'll give you your freedom like I said I would. Of course though I still want to have fun with you." I say.

This can work for me. Either way as long as she's married to me, she can grow to love me. She's loved me once, I can get her to love me again. For now, I'll just work with this situation. Mare can help me get what I want.

No matter what she does, I'll always be on top.

"So is it a deal?" She asks.

I kiss her roughly in response.

I'll work my way with her. She may be bold and determined now but I know there's some feeling deep down inside of her that I just need to bring out.

I need to make her know that I'm the only one who can give her what she wants and needs. I'm the only one who can have her.

I pull away.

"Does that answer your question?" I ask.

She nods.

Great.

I pick her up high and spin her around. I finally got the fiancée that I wanted. Things are coming together.

"You won't regret marrying me."


	23. Chapter 23

**Mare's Pov**

"Look lively dear, we are planning how we will announce our marriage. Don't you want it to be perfect?"

I hold back a sigh.

I know this is important but I just can't focus. Besides it's so unlike Maven to let me help create one of his plans. Maven just always does it by himself and I just find out later on.

I keep trying to tell myself that this is the last puppet show I do. After this, Maven will treat me like a person and not as his precious doll. I will be his object of obsession, as usual, but I will also be what can control him. With me as his fiancée, and eventually his wife, even Maven will give me some say.

If I'm going to win and get what I want, then I'm going to have to do it the way I can. I'm in this game so now I have to play it.

"Of course I do. I rather not have more problems than needed." I respond.

Marrying him will already be a headache. Excluding the fact that I'll be married to this twisted, broken, unstable boy, the entire nation will go crazy over it. Marrying someone who was once known as a traitor to our people. A terrorist. A freak. A RED.

Good luck getting people to accept that.

There may be more issues doing that than anything else. But Maven always seems to find a way, so I guess if I want this to work, and I do, I have to trust in his ideas.

Easier said than done.

"Well then at least pretend to be interested. We both want this to go well." He says.

The one good thing about me being so straightforward with Maven when I told him I would marry him is that he knows I am not doing this because I suddenly have feelings for him. No, he knows I'm doing this for my own benefit. He knows that I will use him like he uses me.

He knows where I stand.

"So what did you have in mind?" I ask.

"I was thinking I'd propose to you at the ball. It's a perfect time. Everyone in the high houses, from both Norta and Lakelands, will be there. What better time to announce an engagement than that. That way you'll only have to stage this once. It'll also give me reason to interrupt whenever that king gets out of hand." Maven says.

That does make sense. It's a large event to begin with so nothing extra has to be planned. Also as my fiancé, he would then have the right to interject whenever the King of Lakelands asks or says something out of line.

"I guess I agree with that. But isn't the main problem what you're going to say and not when?" I reply.

Maven chuckles and runs his hand through my hair.

"Patience Mare. I know that. Still, when is still as important as what. I know the problems that could arise from this announcement, but trust me when I say that I'll make this go smoothly." He says.

I have no doubt that Maven will make sure this goes the way that he wants. He always does and that's why I even considered marrying him. He makes sure things go his way and if I can pull on him and make him do some things for me, then I have a better chance.

"I know you will. You wouldn't be you if you didn't." I respond.

"Why thank you. I'm glad you have faith in me." He says.

I just don't get him. He knows that I don't love him. He knows that I'm just using him. He knows it all but yet he treats me as if we really are getting married because we love each other.

"I don't have faith in you. I have faith in your ability to manipulate people." I say.

He puts his hand under my chin and tilts my head up a bit.

"Then you should learn to have faith in me. As you said that day, we're both monsters. Don't you know only a monster can love another one. I told you I'd do anything for you and I am a man of my word. We both know I'm the only one who can help you get what you want so you should have faith in me." He says.

I don't pull away from him but I still stand my ground.

"You don't know what love is. Your love is obsession." I respond.

He doesn't get angry, as I expected he would do. I think he's becoming used to me saying these things to him.

Good. I want to make it clear about how I feel and think of him.

"I'll admit, my affection may be slightly obsessive. However you can blame that on my mother. She constantly tried to erase my feelings from you but in turn she just made them grow and turned them into an obsession. But you don't mind. I mean that is why you are marrying me. You know that I would do anything for you and you want to use that. Face it Mare, I need you and you need me." He says.

His hand slinks around my waist.

"I may need you to get what I want but that's all I need you for. I don't need you to satisfy a romantic need like you need me." I reply.

I'm playing a risky game with Maven here but at least in this game I have a better chance. In my opinion, Maven has already done his worst to me. There's not much to lose here.

"Oh really? So you're saying you don't need me to satisfy you? That's interesting considering how easily you melt under my touch." He says, bending down and leaving a lingering kiss on my neck.

I involuntarily let out a shaky breath.

"Your body will always react to mine, whether you like it or not. Do you know why?" He says, speaking in the crook of my neck.

I shake my head no.

He moves up to my ear and whispers huskily, "Because I'm the only one who can truly satisfy you."

A shiver runs through my spine at his tone.

We're playing a tug of war and he's pulling hard. I won't fall though; not this early in our new game.

He stands back up to his full height with a smirk on his face.

"Mare darling, if you really want to survive marrying me, you need to stop deceiving yourself. Listen to that heart of yours, otherwise you'll be playing a game you're going to lose." Maven says.

Deceiving myself? I am not deceiving myself. He couldn't be more wrong about that. He is right about one thing though.

I have to survive marrying him.


	24. Chapter 24

**I am back and I apologize for taking some time. It's hard sometimes to find time to write, especially since I do want to make sure these chapters are the best they can be for you guys.**

 **To the Guest who asked about my updating schedule: I don't really have one. I'm afraid I won't be able to keep up with it if I did. Instead, I just write and whenever I feel the chapters are good enough, I post them. I will tell you this though, I post an alternating amount of chapters. One time I post three chapters and the next time I post two. I like to give you guys more than one since I take a long time to update.**

 **I'm sorry for taking so long. Here you go.**

 **Maven's Pov**

Does she ever focus or is that only when she is trying to save herself?

"How about a break dear? Your mind seems to be wandering somewhere else." I say.

She sighs and gives me a look.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop calling me dear. We aren't engaged yet." She responds.

"I'm just trying to get you used to it that's all. Remember Mare, once we announce our engagement, everyone will be watching to see how we act as a couple, especially since we are two powerful people. Our engagement will be the talk of all of Norta and even our new allies, so you should get used to names and much much more." I say to her.

Everyone will be talking about it. The boy king is going to marry the little Red lightning girl, the girl who was once a traitor. Everyone will have an opinion and will be watching to see if it fails.

Mare clearly knows that I am right because the her unwanted look of defeat is present. She tries so hard to hide her emotions and thoughts, but alas, I can read her like a book. A child's book at that.

"I'll take the break. With the ball coming up, I just have some things to think about." She says.

More like some plans to think about. She's trying her very best to play this game with me. It's a shame that she still doesn't fully realize that I always win. She cannot manipulate a manipulator. I'm the king at what I do. My mother made sure that I was. She wasn't going to have a son who was easily fooled. So I must say, Mare's efforts are futile.

But of course it is always interesting to see her try. Try and fail but trying nonetheless.

"Well then, I'll leave you to it. I have something to do quickly so by time I return we can continue discussing the proposal." I say.

I get up from my bed and leave the room.

I'll admit this, once we are officially engaged, I'll miss having her stay in my room. It's much easier to keep an eye on her when we stay in the same room. It's also easier to pull at her emotions if we're sleeping in the same bed. However, it would be viewed as very inappropriate if my fiancée stayed in my room before we marry. I do not need more rumors to cause problems.

It's something I'll just have to deal with it until we marry. After the wedding, I'll have her completely to myself. And I plan to keep her to myself.

I walk down the hallway, wondering where Mal is.

I haven't seen much of him lately since Mare has been with me more often and he has been watching the Samos siblings. But the little that I did see of him, he seemed irritated.

I want to find out what's that is about.

Surprisingly enough, I've grown fond of him. Not only is he an asset, I find him interesting as a person. He appears to be innocent and joyful but underneath that he's quite mischievous and hateful. He takes pleasure in his enemies' misfortune and he has the drive to protect what he believes in. He uses his hatred of those who have done him wrong to push himself to be better. He likes to prove them wrong and show them that he is better than them. He appears weak only to later show his opponent that he's much more dangerous than he seems. That's what interests me.

That being said, he knows how to hide that side of him and appear unsuspecting and viewed as not a threat. So when he lets his irritation and anger show, then something must be really bothering him.

That's what I want to find out. What is angering him to the point where he is failing to hide that side of him? It must be interesting to say the least.

Considering the time of day, it's safe to assume that the siblings are in their room now so he can go have lunch and take his break, like most guards do at this time. Knowing Mal, instead of eating, he's training or probably doing something to help bring down his aggravation.

I have an idea of where he may be.

I head over to the old training room that no guard uses anymore. It hasn't been used in years so I showed it to Mal, giving him permission to go there when needed.

He's most likely there now.

It's secluded from the rest of the busy parts here so no one really passes by it. It was always a good area for me to go when I wanted to unleash a fire that I couldn't use during the day. I could never show my anger so openly when Father and Cal were still here. I had to be the good quiet little prince. This room was always useful when I needed to break that act.

As I get closer to the room I can hear the sound of attacks.

He's fighting a practice dummy.

With him being a Silk, he has no extraordinary ability but his agility and viciousness in fighting makes up for it plenty. So though he can't just set the room on fire like I can, he can take out his anger in plenty other ways.

I enter in the room just as he sends a knife straight through the dummy's heart.

"How cruel, straight through the heart." I say.

He turns to me and bows.

"Hello your highness. Am I needed for something?" He responds much too formally.

I close the door behind me and walk in further.

"You can drop the formalities. I'm here to talk with you." I say.

He's trying to keep his cool. Is he concerned that he cannot show his anger in front of me? This just gets more interesting by the minute.

He grabs the knife from the dummy's heart and holds it in his hand.

"Okay then, what did you want to talk about? Must be important if you left your precious fiancée and came all this way to find me." He says.

Bile slips in his voice and it does not go unnoticed.

"Your cause for irritation is what I wanted to speak about, though now I think I have a clue. It has something to do with Mare doesn't it?" I respond.

"I'm not irritated nor have I been." He says.

I scoff at the lie.

"You must take me for a fool if you think I would believe that. Not only has it been present in your attitude for quite some time now, you just stabbed a dummy through it's heart and referred to my fiancée with bile lacing your words. To say you are not irritated is a bold lie." I say, crossing my arms in amusement.

Even he knows that was a pathetic lie. But clearly he's not going to give in that easily.

"Must I remind you that you swore your loyalty to me? Withholding information and then lying about it is not a wise choice." I say.

He clenches his fist and his jaw tightens.

"Permission to speak freely?" He asks.

Well this should be interesting.

"Go ahead." I say.

Without warning, he suddenly drives the knife into the dummy's eye.

"I think you are a fool if you are marrying her now." He says.

I raise an eyebrow in surprise. Did he just insult me? Isn't that a first. He always was bold.

"How dare she think she can just marry you for some freedom? And you're just going along with it? I thought you said you wanted to make sure she loved you before she married you. Now you're just marrying her even though you know she's only doing it for herself? That's foolish to me." He continues.

Well this is definitely new. He's mad that I'm marrying her even though she doesn't love me.

"I told her to stop thinking of you as some monster she can use. I told her to think of you as a person. I told her you're not as bad as she thinks and still she treats you like some beast she has to reign in and control." He says, his grip slowly tightening on the handle of the knife.

"You're angry because I'm marrying her even though she sees me as nothing more than a monster. I can understand why I would be angered at that but why are you so annoyed? Do you not want her to be queen anymore?" I reply.

I did not expect any of this from him. Telling Mare that I'm not as bad as she thinks. Telling her I'm not a monster. What's his motive in all of that?

"Of course I want her as queen. If I want to see any changes it's only going to happen with you and Mare on the throne. I just wish she wasn't doing it for power. She shouldn't marry you so she can use you as some piece in a game." He says.

"But why does that make you so upset? That is the question you are not answering. Why is what Mare doing bothering you so much? Why does it aggravate you? Surely not even your loyalty to me is that strong. You couldn't be this angry in my behalf." I say.

I keep my distance since it looks like he's about to snap and break something. I rather not be in close proximity of a Silk of his skill losing it. I'm sure he does not need any new burns.

His mouth closes and his jaw tightens once more. He loses eye contact with me as he looks to the ground and glares at it.

So it's something personal to him.

"It's personal isn't it? Well then if it is, you do not have to tell me but it would be very useful to know. I would like to make sure I don't have to worry about you trying to kill my fiancée. Not only that, I'd like to make sure that number one guard is fine. I'm a man of my word and even I hold some loyalties." I say.

I know though he's going to tell me anyways. If I don't get it out of him now, I'll get it eventually. He can't keep it from me for long.

"It happened to me once." He says lowly but clearly.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He lets go of the knife and walks towards the wall.

"I was engaged to this girl that I was head over heels for. I would have given her my life if she asked for it. She was all I could think of. She was my world." He starts.

He was engaged? I did not know of this.

"But it wasn't the same for her. I didn't know it as the time but she was only going to marry me because of my ability. Though my house was aware of my failures, they were also aware of my skills. They knew I could bring a great wife because of my looks and skills, so they made sure some other houses also knew. She was one who almost immediately came to meet me after hearing of what I could do. She treated me differently than the other girls my parents tried to set me up with. She seemed to actually care about me. We became engaged and I was as happy as could be. She seemed happy to be with me." He continues.

"But that all came crashing down on me." He says, his hands balling up again into fists.

I can already begin to see the connections but it's clear there's much more to this.

"Queenstrial came and she left me. I asked her why and she told me because it's better to be queen than to be in a regular high house. She told me how Prince Tiberias was much more powerful than I was and could give her what she wanted. She told me she was only planning on marrying me as a second choice. She knew I was around the royal family constantly, being a member Iral family, so she could get some information on the prince. She knew I would tell her anything she asked me. She didn't know if she was actually going to be able to participate for the chance to marry him so she wanted to make sure she had a back up plan. I was just a second." He says.

He punches the wall with a loud growl.

"She was going to marry me just so she would have someone with power. She didn't want anyone weak. She used my feelings for her to her own advantage and left when she found something better." He says.

Now it's clear on why he's so angry.

What Mare is doing is practically the same as what the girl did to him. Using my feelings to her advantage, only seeing me as a piece to play with, marrying me for the power to get what she wants. Sure her motives aren't as selfish and malicious as that girl's but it is a close second.

What Mare is doing reminds him about what happened to him and it sets him off.

"That's why you're so angry with Mare and I. You're mad at me because I clearly know that she's only marrying me for freedom but yet I'm still going along with it. You're mad at her because she's doing what that girl did to you. That girl saw you as a pawn and what Mare is doing is very similar to her." I say.

He turns around to me and nods.

I can understand his anger now. It strikes a chord with him so in turn it makes him angry. I don't blame him. It would anger me to see someone in a bad position I was in. It's almost like throwing salt in a wound.

Before I can speak, the door opens behind me and Mare marches in.

She walks up to Mal and angrily stomps on his foot as hard as she can.

"Owww what the hell was that for?" He says, lightly glaring at her.

Something tells me his full glare is deadly. He really makes sure he's a worthy opponent for anyone. Even his glares at chilling. Interesting.

"You're such an idiot. Why didn't you just explain that to me before. I've been wondering all this time why you seemed so mad at me. I thought we at least had some form of a friendship where you would at least trust me enough to tell me something like that." She responds, returning the glare.

The lightning is back in her voice. It's always nice to see Mare mad. It shows me her thinking most of the time.

Did she follow me here though? Why would she do that? It obviously wasn't because she missed me.

"Why, so you could pretend a bit less for my sake?" He asks sarcastically.

Mare's ears turns red, and probably her whole face, and I assume it's from anger and embarrassment.

"Look I may not be marrying Maven because I'm head over heels for him but at least I acknowledge that I need him and he needs me. We all do things we don't want to in order to survive. Even if I couldn't fix it for you, you should have told me instead of being mad at me. And are you trying to get killed? Speaking to Maven like that? That's my job. If anyone is going to be mad at him and tell him about it, it's going to be me. You're my personal guard and I'd prefer if I didn't have to watch another guard I got close to die." She says.

That's right, her first guard during her time here as Mareena died and she had to watch it. She was somewhat attached to that one. It'd be a shame if she lost another one. That's nothing for her to fear though. Mal is important in my plans and of course makes things more interesting. Finding someone who can handle Mare without wanting to kill her for the most part is a very difficult task. Mal is definitely useful.

"As touching as this argument is, I'd like to know how you got here. Were you following me dear?" I cut in.

She turns to me, face still red.

"I was looking for Mal since we took a break. I didn't remember this place until later and came when you asked if it was personal. I didn't know what you were talking about but I sure did catch on later." Mare responds.

So she didn't hear our entire conversation. That's good, I don't need Mare to know everything that I talk about with Mal.

"How about we settle this then? You two talk about this and afterwards, Mal, take her to lunch. You both have yet to eat. When you two solve this issue, you both can come back to my room. I'll finish planning our engagement announcement Mare. The ball is approaching so things need to be perfect." I say.

I can't have any tension between those two. I need Mare to trust him if I am to get her to love me. As long as she has a friend here then she won't be so stubborn to everything. As for Mal, he's vital to my plans and I can use his hatred even more now. Cal basically stole the love of his life. I'm sure he is more than happy to watch Cal be brought to his knees and watch as I get the girl he so call loves.

"Oh and Mal, as for the girl who did that to you, I'd like her name one day. I'm sure Mare and I could work something out as a punishment for her." I add.

Mal's eyes light up at that. That is a good sign.

I turn and leave the room, leaving those two to work out their problem.

I will use this all in my favor.


	25. Chapter 25

**Mare's Pov**

Calm down Mare. Everything is going to be fine.

I mean it's only the night where I officially get engaged to Maven in front of hundreds of Silvers and in turn the entirety of Norta, making it extremely impossible to back out of this, leaving me to be stuck with Maven for the rest of my life until one of us dies.

No big deal right?

I'm absolutely the worse at fooling myself in these situations.

I pace back and forth in Maven's room as I wait for the maids to come and dress me up. I chose my own dress for tonight so it won't be a surprise as to what I'll be wearing. So that's a bit comforting for me. Not a lot but still comforting.

This night is going to be the biggest night I've gone through so far. Not only is this ball supposed to bring together Norta and Lakeland, which have been fighting for years, this ball is where Maven will propose to me and I'll agree to be his wife and queen.

Needless to say, this night will be very very important for us all.

A knock on the door snaps me out of my thoughts and go open the door.

"Well you look calm princess."

Mal walks in and the three maids walk in behind him. I'm almost surprised at how he looks. He's in a different royal guard uniform. This one looks special as it follows the colors of the house of Calore.

"Very funny Mal. We both know I have no reason to be calm right now." I reply.

We did get to work out that problem between us that day and now we're back to our regular ways. It was really hard, to be honest, since Mal was really mad about everything, but in the end we fixed it.

I never want to have to deal with an angry Mal ever again though. If I thought he was really sarcastic on a normal day, I was wrong. Not only was he extremely sarcastic, he was borderline rude. I don't know if he was holding back but the amount of attitude and anger in his voice was enough to make a soldier cower in fear.

Glad we fix that problem.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Today's a big day. I'll be there with you and so will King Maven. Tonight will go fine. This time, we'll make sure no one tries to kill you or anyone for that matter." Mal says.

That will be needed. The last thing I want is another assassination attempt. I just need this ball to go smoothly.

"Thanks for that." I respond.

I let the maids take me to the bathroom to get ready.

I strip down myself as they prepare the bath. My skin is about to be red from the scrubbing they are about to do. I have to look as presentable as possible.

The water smells amazingly sweet as I step in. I stay still, like usual, as they clean my hair and scrub my skin. Not a speck of dirt is on me once they are done.

Once they they take me out of the bath, I sit down and let them get to work on my hair and makeup.

I watch as they put makeup on me to bring out my lips and eyes. They put a red color on my lips. Dark enough to catch attention but light enough not to stand out too much. They use a light pink color to make my cheek look fuller.

With my hair, they keep it simple but royal. It's out but curly. It doesn't take away from my face but insteads brings it out more. It's so simple but looks so nice. They put, what I'm now going to call, my signature lightning pin in my hair.

Now it's time for the dress.

One of the maids bring in the dress I chose. Just the sight of it makes me feel a bit better. The dress itself isn't what makes me feel better. It's why I chose it is what helps me.

It's an electrifying blue ball gown. It's a fits perfectly up top and once it reaches my waist, it puffs out. For once, there are no sleeves on this dress.

No sleeves mean no manacles.

When Maven showed me the dresses I could choose from, this one immediately caught my eye. Not only did it remind me of lightning, which was different than the normal purple I wear to represent my ability, it's sleeveless. A symbol of my new gained freedom. Maven told me that I won't have to wear the manacles from this night forward. He said it looks better if I am able to move freely and not look so weighed down due to the silent stone that's always adorning my wrists.

I was very excited to finally wear something that shows I am no longer a puppet.

As I put on the dress, I enjoy the feeling of my bare arms. It's nice to wear something that doesn't cover my arms.

Once they finish with everything and I put on my high heels, I take one last look in the mirror.

"You're a beautiful young woman. Go make every Red proud by showing them we're just as great as those stuck up Silvers." A maid says to me.

That's the first time any one of them has ever complimented me or spoke to me like that. They support me. Not every Red hates me for what I have to do.

"Thank you. I'll try." I reply.

I walk out of the bathroom, nerves eating me alive but somewhat confident.

"Wow, you look amazing. The king is going to love seeing you tonight." Mal says.

"Thanks. It kinda feels good." I reply.

He walks and stops in front of me.

"Listen Mare, what I'm about to tell you is very important. I'm going to take off your manacles just as the king ordered me to do. However, just because you'll have your lightning back doesn't mean you can go crazy. I'll let you know this now, if you try to run away and escape, I will go after you. If you try to fight, I will fight back. I have orders to bring you back no matter the cost, which means I will not go easy on you. If you try to attack the King then I will have to bring you down. Do you understand me?" Mal says.

His tone is so serious. I guess he really isn't playing around. It's clear that even if I planned on running, which is one of my plans just in case I can't handle the idea of being married to Maven, I'm going to have one hell of a fight escaping.

"I understand." I reply.

He nods and takes out the keys for my manacles. My heart races as I get closer to feeling my lightning again. It's been over a year since I've last felt it. He unlocks the manacles and they fall to my feet.

The rush of electricity flows in my blood as I suddenly begin to feel the lights buzzing and my own storm brewing inside me.

"Are you okay?" Mal asks.

"Yeah yeah, I just have to get used to the feeling again." I say.

It feels amazing. It's almost overwhelming but yet it feels so good.

"Can you handle it or do you need a bit before we walk out?" He asks.

Outside of the room I'll probably feel more of the electricity around me. But I'm going to have to face it soon.

"I'm fine, we can go now." I say.

I put my arm in his as he escorts me out.

"Tonight is going to be fine. Try to have fun and don't worry about all those Silvers. Just focus on you and King Maven. I won't be right next to you like I usually am but I will be able to keep an eye on you. After the announcement is made, King Maven will be by your side for the rest of the night. Everything will go fine." Mal says.

I can't believe I'm saying this but I can't wait for the time when Maven will be by my side. The last time I had to go to a ball I had him by my side throughout the night. I don't think I can be in a crowd of Silvers by myself for that long.

"What will I do if someone approaches me? You know they are all nosy." I ask.

I can just hear the questions now.

"I think King Maven has something already planned for that." Mal says.

We stop in a separate room as usual before we have to face the crowd. Surprisingly though, Maven isn't here. But the Samos siblings are.

"Where's Maven?" I ask.

"He went to go give his opening speech to the crowd. We were told to wait here for you." Evangeline says.

He went ahead already? He's usually here to at least see me off and remind me of what this event will mean.

"I'll be with you for the night. He wasn't too excited about the idea to begin with but once he realized it means that you won't be by yourself in a crowd filled of Silvers, he accepted my offer." Evangeline says.

She offered to stay by my side for the night? That's awfully kind of her. It does make it easier for me since she's a female and a Silver. It wouldn't look as suspicious if we stayed close to each other for the night until Maven comes.

"What about you? Where will you be?" I ask Ptolemus.

"I'll be around, keeping an eye on you two. I'll be near your guard if anything." He replies, giving Mal a dirty look.

Mal gives a smile in return. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried killing each other by the end of this night.

"Well then is everyone ready? It's showtime." Mal says.

I nod and Evangeline links arms with her brother and head out.

They will walk in first and then I'm assuming I will walk in by myself. Mal will be within a good distance of me but I'm assuming he won't actually escort me inside.

This is it. This is the last night I have to perform as a doll.

I walk out, back straight and head up.

It's now or never.

The sound of music fills my ears along with chatter. The sight of how many people are here alone makes me want to run away. There's so many Silvers all in one place.

At least they aren't trying to kill each other. You'd think a room filled with Nortans and Lakelanders would be kinda chaotic or at the very least tense. But surprisingly it's not, as far as I can see.

Maven must have really used some sweet, manipulative words in his opening speech.

I walk further into the crowd, hoping that Evangeline will appear soon. That's definitely a first, I actually want Evangeline near me. This ball just has everything backwards.

As I walk through the crowd, I don't miss the looks I get from majority of the people. Those from Norta learned to stare less obviously, since they see me so often. Those from Lakelands have no such discretion. They stare at me boldly and talk about me at a volume that can clearly be heard while passing.

If just seeing me gets them going, imagine how they are going to be when Maven proposes.

I finally catch a glimpse of the familiar metallic silver I know to be on Evangeline. I try not to make it so obvious as I walk up to her. I can just see people starting to approach me. That hesitant footstep is all I need to know that they want to invade my business like always. I rather have someone with me, one who knows how to keep up a lie with me preferably, when they do approach me.

I casually, or what I hope is casual, walk up to Evangeline and the person she is currently talking to.

"Pardon me but may I borrow Miss Samos for a bit. I would like to talk to her." I say politely.

The woman nods and heads off in a different direction. As she walks away I hear her say something about Newbloods and filthy Reds.

I ought to shock her now to show her what us filthy Reds and Newbloods can do.

"I should thank you for that interruption. She pushed too much for my liking. A Lakelander clearly. Asked questions that shouldn't be asked and talked about our high houses with a judging tone." Evangeline says.

Figures. Anyone in Norta who pays close enough attention at least knows how to insult me underhandedly.

"I can see people just waiting to approach me, Nortan and Lakelanders. This is the first time they see me without Maven or Mal right next to me listening to every question asked. They're practically jumping at the chance to see how the lightning girl acts without someone over her." I reply.

"Let them come. Ptolemus and I taught you everything you need to know about handling Silvers." She says.

That's true. Their lessons did go into how to act proper even when provoked. It's a pain, and to be honest I won't follow it too much, but still useful to know.

We decide to stay in one area and move in small amounts. We don't stand directly next to each other but close enough to hear what someone says to the other.

Honestly, it feels weird that we're watching out for each other like this, and it makes me very suspicious. Why is she being so kind to me suddenly? We were never friends so why be so polite and cordial to me?

"Good evening."

I come out of my thoughts and look at the person who just greeted me. A young male.

"Hello." I greet in return.

"You must be the infamous Mare Barrow also known as the lightning girl." He says.

I stop myself from giving him a look at his statement. Infamous? It may be partially true, depending on whose story you're taking, but it's still an insult.

"I wouldn't use the word infamous but yes that is my name." I reply.

"I saw you from where I was and I just had to come to at least greet you. I must say, you're pleasing to the eyes. It's no wonder why King Maven keeps you around despite your terroristic actions." He says.

He's antagonizing but he does it so eloquently. It makes me want to punch him.

"It's not only my looks he keeps me for. I'm an interesting person to say the least." I reply.

"I'm sure you are." He says.

"Well I must say I must bid you a goodbye now. We've greeted each other so now we can continue on with our affairs this night." I say as calmly and politely as I can.

"How rude of you Miss Barrow. We've barely had a conversation. Are you in a rush for something?" He responds.

I'm in a rush to give him a beat down, that's what I'm in a rush to do.

I look around the room looking for someone to save me from attacking this guy. Evangeline is currently held up with her own person and by the looks of it, they said something they shouldn't have.

Sadly anyone who could come now would look much too suspicious.

"Not at all. I just want to also greet others. I'd like others to know me more than what I was forced to do." I say.

I was forced to do a lot of things I didn't want to do, just not the ones most people think I'm referring to.

"How nice of you. You're trying to clear your name. Word of advice for you then. No matter what you do, you will always be a low Red who did nothing but attack her own country. You standing here as if you are higher than any other Red does nothing. In the end you're still a Red and you're still under us Silvers." He says.

How dare he just insult me and every Red and Newblood there is?

Electricity tingle at the tips of my fingers and begs me to release it. I want to watch as electricity flows through his bones, showing him how weak Silvers can be.

"May I cut in?"

A voice snaps me out of my thinking.

Ptolemus steps beside me and faces the young man.

"I don't know if it wise to say such things to her so openly. You wouldn't want the wrong person to hear you now would you. Of course though I'm sure the King would love to hear what you have to say. It is about one of his associates that he himself has personally pardoned from their actions. I can tell him personally for you if you would like." Ptolemus says.

The young man's face fills with a silver rush showing that he's either embarrassed or upset.

"No that is not needed. I apologize for disturbing you Miss Barrow. Have a good evening." He says and quickly leaves, mumbling under his breath.

Well he left quickly. He's a punk. Scared just like everyone else. Scared of Maven. Scared of their reputation being destroyed by crossing the king. Just like what happened to the Samos siblings.

"You got rid of him." I point out.

"Yeah I can see that. Lesson for you, if you plan to go head to head with these people, learn how to get under their skin. Once there's the chance that they will be going against something involving the King, they back out easily. No one in the high houses want to be looked down on. I don't know what's more shameful, having his mercy and our dignity practically stolen from us or dying by his hand." Ptolemus says.

Maven did say he was going to punish them even if they are alive.

"Why did you help me?" I ask.

"If you haven't realized, not only do I owe you my life, I owe you my sister's life too. You saved both our lives. That's not something that should just be forgotten." He replies simply.

Is that why they are both being civil with me? Because I saved their lives?

"Now I'll say this once. I suggest you run and run far away from here. This may be the only time you aren't stuck next to that guard or Maven. If you try to escape, Evangeline and I will both help you." He says lowly to me.

What? He's telling me to run?

I look to Evangeline and she makes eye contact with me from her peripheral. She nods slightly, telling me that she knows what he's telling me.

"It's your choice Lightning Girl. Do you want to stay here as a puppet like everyone else here or do you want to escape? By time one of them realize that you aren't in the room anymore, it'll be too late. You'll be far enough to put up a fight. Tell me Mare, are you going to fight or give in?" He says.

He's not wrong. I don't have to give in and play along. By time Maven sends guards after me, I'll have enough room to use my lightning and fight my way out. I don't have to play nicely. If I do try to run, then I won't have to marry Maven. If I escape then I could find my family and we could come up with a way to just get out of this war. Leave this war to those who want to fight it. If I keep fighting this war, someone is going to give and even I'm afraid that it may be me or someone I love.

Ptolemus walks away as to avoid causing anymore suspicion by staying next to me for so long.

I start to walk to the edge of the crowd slowly. If I stay calm and act like I'm just walking no one should notice me actually leaving. Ptolemus may be right. This may be the best and only time I have to even think about running.

Imagine being free after spending over a year here with Maven. I won't have to spend the rest of my life with him. I won't have to be surrounded by Silvers that only see me as a freak or something disgusting.

I may be able to leave.

I continue to walk, trying not to draw too much attention to myself. If I keep this up I could be in the hallways soon. Once I'm there I could run away.

I try to avoid eye contact with people, fearing that that my eyes may give away what I'm thinking. I still greet and wave to people as I pass to at least make it look convincing.

As I get closer to the edge of the crowd, my hope kinda picks up. What if I really do escape? I could see Mom, Dad, Bree, Trammy, and Gisa again. I could see my little niece. I could see everyone again. I could help them.

My hands fidget with each other.

My eyes as I look around the room suddenly land on Mal's. He stares me directly in the eyes as if he was watching me the entire time just waiting for me to look at him. No smile is present on his face. His hands are folded behind his back as he stands like the guard he is. His eyes already tell me what he's thinking but he mouths it to me anyway.

' _Try it'_

I stop at those words. He knows what I want to do. His words earlier come to my mind.

" _If you try to run away and escape, I will go after you. If you try to fight, I will fight back. I have orders to bring you back no matter the cost, which means I will not go easy on you."_

He will chase after me. He will fight me. He will make sure I don't get far.

I completely forgot that easily that Mal is always watching me. Not only is he always watching me, Maven is too.

I don't dare look around to see if I can spot Maven. I'm actually afraid that he may also know what I was just thinking.

"Got cold feet?"

Evangeline walks up casually next to me as if we were talking about the weather.

"I can't do it." I whisper back, still trying to handle the thought of Mal and Maven knowing what I'm thinking.

"Why not?" She asks.

"He's watching me. The second I try to make a run for it, he'll be right after me. Not only that, escaping won't mean much with a livid Maven hunting after me. No one wins if I try to run." I say, slowly realizing that myself.

The only way anyone gets a somewhat happy ending is if I stay with Maven. That's the only possible way.

"If we want to survive this, I can't go anywhere. I have to deal with him personally and up close. I can't fight from afar anymore." I say.

She follows my gaze and sees Mal watching the both of us. She tries to hide her surprise quickly.

"Very well then. For all of our sakes, I hope you can survive that fight." She says.

She heads back into the crowd and once again I'm left by myself. I know no one is that far from me but still I'm alone to my thoughts.

No more thoughts of running away. If I want to win this I have to play with what I have and use it to my advantage.

I turn back to the crowd and go into the sea of people.

It's almost time anyways. In a matter of minutes, I'll be in front of everyone. My last turning back point is gone. I have to play now.

I have very small talk with people as I let the time pass. I just need the time to pass.

Soon enough I feel a tap on my shoulder.

I turn around, already knowing who it is.

"It's time princess." Mal says.

I nod and we walk out of the crowd and closer to where Maven will come out soon.

"You almost did a risky move there Mare. I thought you would have taken my warning more seriously without me having to stare you down like that." Mal says, looking forward.

"I always did make risky moves. Trust me though when I say I took your warning very seriously." I reply.

We keep looking forward knowing that this conversation will continue later.

Maven finally comes out to address the crowd.

It's the first time I've seen him tonight. He stands in front of everyone tonight looking as if he was always born to be a mighty king. He stands there like the royalty he is but like the king he never should have been.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I do hope you are having a good time tonight. I have an important announcement I would like to make to everyone and would appreciate it very much if you would all listen." Maven begins.

This is it Mare.

Everyone quiet downs and the music slowly fades away. Maven has everyone's attention.

"I know there has been nothing but division and war between people for such a long time now. Tonight signifies a day where one war is ending and a new alliance is born. I would like to start a new bond and end another war tonight." He continues.

I take a deep breath in. Nothing is going to change this now.

Maven holds his hand out towards me as a way of asking me to join him in front of everyone. I walk up next to him as I try to ignore the hundreds of stares I am getting.

"Mare Barrow, you are the first who brought to light a new group to our structure. You are one who showed us what happens when someone is able to use fear to control another. You are one who showed us all what someone is willing to do for their people and their family. You are extremely special." He says to me.

Maven takes my hand and gets down on one knee. He stares me in my eyes, a clear message written in his eyes that he knows I tried to run. His eyes tell me that he knows that I'm scared. He knows this is the last thing I really want to do but I have no other choice. He knows I need him if I ever am going to get through this crazy war.

He knows and he's enjoying it.

"So will you Mare Barrow give me great pleasure and help unite all of our people, ending the barrier of fear, by allowing me to have your hand in marriage?" He asks.

Gasps fill the room at his proposal. Small whispers go around the room.

" _Tell me Mare, are you going to fight or give in?"_

Ptolemus' words from earlier play in my head. A legitimate question really and this is the last time I can ever ask it.

Am I going to fight or give in?


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh my! I'm so sorry this took so long. It took a good bit of time to get these the way I wanted them and on top of that, I had so little time to write. I'm sorry you all had to wait this long. Please forgive me.**

 **To carlycalore19: Thank you for bringing that out. I completely forgot about those. I go back to the book often but I still miss some points. I'm glad you told me.**

 **I really hope you guys enjoy this update. Don't forget, I really love to read what you guys think about the chapters. Also, I kinda want to know what you guys think of Mal. I actually never wrote an OC that appeared in multiple chapters and has a role in the plot. I want to know how I'm doing.**

 **Now here's the story.**

 **Maven's Pov**

"So will you Mare Barrow give me great pleasure and help unite all of our people, ending the barrier of fear, by allowing me to have your hand in marriage?" I ask.

The look of fear and resistance in her eyes gives excites me. She's deciding on what she's going to do.

Will she agree and become my wife or will she fight it and reject my proposal?

We both know she can't really do the latter unless she wants an uproar on her hands. Of course though, Mare is clever enough to come up with a legitimate lie on why she would refuse.

Our eyes stare each other down, neither of us daring to look away. A silent fight of wills.

She has no more moves. Either way I win. She knows that and she hates it. Though her life may not immediately depend on it, her time here sure does. Will she subject herself to stay as the low Newblood who can't do anything to save her loved ones or will she allow herself to become a powerful queen able to save whomever she chooses?

The choice is hers. Let's see if she makes the right one.

After a bit of staring and silence, her hand tightens around mine.

"I would be honored to be your bride." She says, changing her voice to sound as if she was surprised.

She's playing off her little act of rebellion as if she was just speechless and shocked. Smart girl. She won't let anyone know that she was trying to go against me. It's for the best.

I stand up, still holding her hand, and face the crowd. Everyone is clearly shocked at the proposal. Everyone is surprised that she agreed. My eyes land on the Samos siblings and even they are surprised. Though they don't show it as clearly, it's still visible.

"I would like to announce to you all my fiancée, Mare Barrow. Together we will end the barrier of fear and show those who try to tear apart both of our kingdoms with their terror tactics and violent ways that we will not let it happen. We will take away all that they can use and bring an end to this senseless war. Together we will find a peaceful way to have order and security for everyone; Silvers, Reds, and Newbloods." I say, making my words sound as convincing as possible.

I expect many to be against the marriage. Silvers because I'm marrying a Red and Reds because they may think that they'll just be put back on the bottom.

I'll prevent that though. For Reds, they should see how bold Mare is. She won't be an idle queen and she certainly won't forget the real color of her blood. For Silvers, they'll just have to accept that they have a Newblood queen. She has the power a queen needs. I am still a powerful king so I won't let my grasp of my people slip.

The crowd claps politely as they should.

"Thank you. Now, may you all continue to enjoy the night." I say.

The music starts up again and I step down with Mare.

"Hope you're ready dear. Once we enter that crowd, many people will approach us. Try not to run away this time." I say.

Her hand squeezes mine as she bites back her annoyance at the comment.

"Can you blame me for trying? I never planned on being married let alone to a king. Call it nerves." She responds.

That's the story she's going with?

"Well, I hope you learn how to control those nerves. I wouldn't want you to try and run away on our wedding day." I say.

"It's much too late for that. I'm here now and I'll do what I have to. I told you I'll marry you and I will." She says.

I can hear the determination in her voice. She must have finally realized that if she wants to survive, she has to stay with me. Please me and you stay alive. That's how this works.

"Good to know. Now smile darling, we're about to show everyone how much of a power couple we really are." I respond.

The terms I used clearly agitates her, rightly so since I used them with that intent.

I'm not letting her off so easily for trying to run. I'll go more in-depth with a punishment later, but for now, I'll just pick at her. I love to see her flustered and angry.

With that, Mare straightens up and attempts to look happy. She's doing miserably but she doesn't necessarily look angry.

We head into the crowd and it's clear that people were awaiting our presence. They want to see up close how the two of us are together. As with anything I ever plan, they want to see how this would fail.

But I've been proving them wrong each time they think I'll fail. And I'll prove them wrong this time again.

People stop and congratulate us. Clearly fake expressions but everyone here knows better, they have to say it.

A young man approaches us and I see Mare's face twist for a second before fixing back. Has she already met this person?

"I must congratulate you both on the engagement. You are a lovely couple." He says.

Mare seems amused but mad.

"It's funny that you say so. I do recall you earlier telling me that the king was only keeping me around for my pretty face since no matter what I do I will always be a Red and below you Silvers." She says calmly.

His face pales more than it already is but he tries to keep his composure.

"You must have me mistaken for another person my lady." He says.

"Maybe I do. Shall we ask Ptolemus since he was the one who intervened between the two of us? Maybe he could help in this situation." Mare says.

"It's quite alright. I just came over to congratulate you both. I'll be on my way now." He says.

He quickly walks away and tries to lose himself in the crowd.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"He came up to me earlier in the night to antagonize me, calling me things and looking down on me. Ptolemus scared him away by threatening to tell you. I just wanted to make him squirm as payback since I couldn't electrocute him as I first planned." She responds.

He was rude to her earlier? No wonder he seemed so fearful when she mentioned it. Not only did he insult someone I hold close, he insulted the future queen. He's afraid for his life. As he should be.

"I'll deal with him later. Surely he doesn't think he could treat you wrong and get away without any consequences. But I do like your thinking. More and more you show how similar we are. Makes me wonder why it took you so long to accept." I say.

"Because I don't necessarily take that as a compliment if you haven't noticed. It's just what's been keeping me alive." She responds.

She says that but she knows the only thing that bothers her about it is the fact that it's ironic. She's been swearing to rid this world of a monster but yet she's the same as that monster. She has no real problem admitting it, she just knows that the perfect little prince that she's infatuated with would never take a monster like her by his side.

A pity really. For her that is; for me it's perfect. I use it for my benefit. As long as she knows that, I am the only one who can truly love and cherish her. And as long as she realizes how much alike we are then that will calm down that crush of hers. Even she knows she can't go back to him. I wouldn't let her even she could.

"We both know that you wouldn't change it if you had the option to. You'd never change for something you don't believe in. It's keeping you alive for a reason." I say.

She doesn't respond and just tries to keep a clear face. She continues to walk further into the crowd and I follow behind her to avoid suspicions.

Such a stubborn girl. She never makes things easy for either of us. It seems I have to do more to capture her heart than just giving her ability and freedom back. But what could I do that would really get her? What would she love more than anything and make her happy?

As the night goes on and we continue to greet and talk to people I continue to think about what I should do about Mare. I want to make sure that she never thinks about running again. I'll make sure she stays and this time by her own choice. I won't let her go. She's all I have left and you'll be damned if someone thinks I'm going to give her up to my stupid brother. We may be related but he just gets in my way and take everything away from me. Not this time though.

That's it. Family. Mare loves her family. If I bring to her her family before our wedding then she'll be so happy. She'd do anything for her family and will give anything to have her family back. As stubborn as she is if I bring her family then that be one major step closer to getting her.

I begin to plan out everything in my head. I already know where their little hideaway is so it won't be hard to get to them. I have the right people who can easily storm in there and hold off any possible fight. It's also a perfect way to let them all know of Mare's engagement to me. It will infuriate Cal to no end. It's perfect.

As the night dies down and people start to leave, I take my leave with Mare. I let Mal take the siblings to their rooms and tell him to meet me by mine later.

"Where are we going? Isn't your room the other way?" Mare asks.

"Yes and no. There are multiple ways to get somewhere here. But we're not going to my room. We're going to yours. As much as I'd love to keep you with me, I did promise you your own room. Besides, you know how inappropriate it would look if we were still sharing a room." I say.

Her face lightens up yet somehow darkens both at the same time.

"My own room?" She says, though it comes out sounding more like a question.

"Yes, your own room. I can guarantee you that it's a room fit for a queen." I respond.

Her room is not terribly far away from mine but far enough to still be appropriate and not suspicious as if I'm keeping an eye on her.

When we get there I open the door and she stares in surprise.

"This room is larger than the one I had as Mareena." She says.

"Of course it is. You are going to be queen, not some princess. Not only that, you are going to be MY queen. I'll always make sure that you'll have the best. Now I wish you a goodnight. Sleep well, Mare." I say.

I leave her room and close the door behind me. Poor Mare, she hasn't slept by herself in months. I wouldn't be surprised if she has nightmares again. She always did whenever she was alone. Oh well, it'll help her to realize how much she really needs me.

I walk to my room just glowing about the plan I have. There's no way this wouldn't work.

As I get to my room I see Mal is already there. We both enter my room.

"Did the lovely princess like her room?" Mal asks.

"She does but it seems she's a bit scared. And that's your soon to be queen." I say.

"I know that, I just like messing with her and she hates when I call her princess. I'll keep it just to bother her." He replies.

He definitely treats her as if they were lifelong friends or even siblings. Even better.

"I see. Keep it up, it makes her more comfortable. It also keeps her in line. It seems even she has the common sense to fear you. You stopped her dead in her tracks with one look. She doesn't just stop for anyone. Once something is in her mind, she keeps going." I say.

"What can I say, I'm surprised that she even tried but not really. What do you plan to do about that anyway?" He responds.

"I'll punish her for sure but I'll handle that later. For now I have something else I'd like to discuss with you." I say.

He smiles, interested already.

"How would you like to cause some trouble for Cal?" I ask with a smirk.

"I'm listening."


	27. Chapter 27

**Mare's Pov**

A knock snaps me out of my thoughts.

At this time in the morning, it's either Mal or Maven. Not like it's bothering me any; I wasn't sleeping anyways.

It's been about two weeks since I got my own room and I haven't had a peaceful night's sleep yet. I can't believe this but I may actually be missing sleeping with Maven near by. Sleeping alone is something I think I can safely admit that I just don't like. Everything comes alive at night and that definitely includes my mind. I don't know what's worse, the nightmares or the never quieting thoughts. Either way, I'm not sleeping.

I get out of my chair and open the door. Maven, Mal, and Evangeline stand there.

"To what do I owe the early pleasure to?" I ask sarcastically.

"Glad to see you too princess. I take it that you've been up for a few hours." Mal says in his normal teasing way.

Leave it to Mal to go head to head with me this early in the morning.

"Whatever gave you that clue, the fact that I'm dressed before the sun is even up or the dead look in my eyes?" I reply, crossing my arms.

"Lucky guess." He says with a smirk.

A small smile creeps up on my face. His antics are refreshing as usual.

"May we enter?" Maven asks.

I step aside and let them in. I'm surprised Maven even asked but I guess even he has some manners.

"What brings you three here before dawn?" I ask.

"I'm just here to inform you of something." Maven says.

This should be good. Every time I'm "just being informed" it's usually about something that I'll hate.

"Let's hear it then." I say.

Translation: Let's get this over with already.

"So enthusiastic as always dear." He replies tauntingly.

I throw him a light glare. I hate when he calls me that. Or any term of endearment for that matter. We aren't a real couple.

"Anyways I'm just here to tell you that Mal, Ptolemus, and I will be gone for the entire day. We'll be leaving very soon." He says.

Wait, what? They're going somewhere for the entire day? What could they possibly be doing that involves all three of them to be gone for an entire day?

"Why? And isn't it a bad idea to leave me here without one of you? It's an entire day, someone is bound to approach 'their future queen' with something." I question.

"Evangeline will be with you the entire time. I recommend that you stay in your room and just ask your maids if and when you need anything. Of course, you can leave your room if you choose to since Evangeline would not let any stupid comment go unpunished. We should be back by nightfall." He replies.

Having Evangeline here is a bit more comforting but still, I want to know why they're leaving. Where are they going?

"You still haven't told me where you're going or why." I say.

"Don't worry about it. Just know we'll be back later. Try to stay out of trouble. There's only one person here to bail you out so try not to start anything." He responds.

Does he think I'm some toddler who needs babysitting? I know how to act. It's not my fault if the littlest thing sets Silvers off.

Maven steps close to me and hugs me. He lowers his head down to my ear.

"Don't even think about running. I'll be gone but no matter where you go I'll always be able to bring you back to me so save us both the chase." He whispers to me.

That's some trust he has in his precious fianceé. But we should both know by now that I figured out that running isn't going to end anything. I just have to stick to my original plan, keep his love/obsession for me going and use it to my advantage. Using Maven for my favor is the only way I am going to survive this war with results I want. I can't keep running away from him.

I wrap my arms around him response.

"You better come back and explain everything to me later." I say lowly.

I hate not knowing things. Especially when it comes to Maven. He has too many plans and secret motives for me not to know something. It's frustrating because I usually end up getting dragged into it. Basically, the story of my life starting with when I found out about my ability.

"Of course love, I'll always come back to you." He says.

He leaves a lingering kiss on my cheek. It burns but not in a painful way. It's more in a memorable way than anything. Like something for me to remember while he's gone. With the way he kissed me I'd think he's about to go do something reckless and dangerous or extremely possessive and violent. Honestly, I don't know which one I think it is.

When he finally lifts up his head, he stares into my eyes and run his hand through my hair. It's actually a very gentle movement and… loving? I don't remembering Maven ever doing something so calm and loving. His touches were always teasing and tempting. The only time I felt emotions of his that weren't his normal cocky, teasing ways was when he woke up after being shot. I saw him broken even if was only for a little. But now I'm seeing an actual tenderness to him.

What the hell is he about to do?

He takes his hand out of my hair and lightly caress my face.

"I'll see you when I come back. If not then, in the morning tomorrow." Maven says.

He lifts his hand off of my face and let it rest at his side.

"I'll come here when we come back just to check on you. Don't have too much fun without me princess." Mal says.

"I'll make sure to have a riot while you're gone." I reply jokingly sarcastic.

Mal chuckles. Maven gives an amused smile.

"It's time we get going now. We don't want to lose too much time." Maven says.

The two say goodbye to me and then leave my room. It's just me and Evangeline.

"For something that is apparently really important they took quite a long time to leave." Evangeline says.

I turn to her.

"You don't know where they are going either?" I ask.

"I haven't a single clue. I asked Ptolemus but it seems our lovely king hasn't told him where either. Only that guard of yours knows besides Maven." She responds.

Great so we're both left in the dark. If I hear screaming and chaos sometime during the day then I know Maven did something.

"Well then, what should we do? We have a whole day here and I don't plan on leaving my room too much." I say.

What do I do with Evangeline for the entire day? I mean it's just like having a babysitter or some form of nanny. Though she's not trying to kill me every chance she gets, we still aren't exactly close friends.

"First we have breakfast. The maids will bring it here shortly since they were told earlier to do so. After that we can discuss what we'll do. I am not ecstatic about leaving this room either. The last thing I want to deal with is Silvers' smart comments towards either me or you." She replies.

That's right, even the great Evangeline Samos has to deal with being looked down upon now. And without her brother here, she's pretty much on her own today.

She sits down at my table and I join her.

Just like she said, the maids came in not long after with food for us to eat. They don't say anything though, probably because Evangeline is here. They just place the food down on the table, bow, and walk away out of the room.

I still think I won't get used to people bowing to me. It seems so weird. Bowing to a Red? If that isn't out of place then I don't know what is. It's going to happen a lot now though since I am going to be Maven's future queen.

The time eating is silent. What is there to really talk about? The fact that we're stuck here together without knowing anything or even worse that I took her title as future queen? Sure she didn't really want to marry Maven but it still must be weird to think of.

When we both finish eating I just sit there waiting for her to speak.

"So have you begun planning the wedding? I was informed that you were the one who would plan it. There has never been a Red queen before so this wedding will truly be special." Evangeline says.

I am planning this wedding, aren't I? I completely forgot about that. I never planned a wedding. How am I supposed to do that?

"I haven't started. I don't even know how to plan a wedding." I respond.

"Then that's what we'll be doing today. This has to be a wedding like no other, the king would have it no other way. Besides your first wedding is supposed to be special anyways even if it is to that monster." She says.

Honestly, let's hope this is my only wedding. If Maven just so happens to die, I highly doubt I will remarry. Too much stress and too limiting.

"Is there a lesson on royal weddings that I missed or am I just randomly doing this?" I ask.

"There are guidelines for these types of weddings but if we're being honest, you never stuck to those anyways. We'll just start from the basic details like your dress, the arrangement, the date, and the decorations. Things such as food, who's coming, how it will go and the likes will be done later on, probably while he is here to put in his opinion." She replies.

Something tells me there's much more that needs planning that she hasn't even touched on.

I'll agree on one thing though, this wedding will be different than any before it. The marriage of the Silver Boy King and the Red Lightning Girl is one no one expected or even thought of. Maven's mother is probably turning over in her grave at this. If she was still alive, she would try to kill me for even thinking I could become his queen.

The entirety of Norta is probably thinking that I can't become his queen.

Though this marriage isn't something I really want, I'll prove them wrong anyways if it means I can save myself and those I care about. I'll make this wedding something no one will ever forget.

"Let's start with the dress." I say.


	28. Chapter 28

**Maven's Pov**

We're almost there.

We're so close and we're making good timing considering that we had to land a bit back so we won't be noticed before we need to.

"Getting closer. It shouldn't take much longer to get there." Mal says.

"That's great to hear. Can I know now where we're going and what we're doing?" Ptolemus says, sounding slightly irritated.

I'm surprised it took him this long to even ask that. I thought he would open his mouth much earlier.

"He finally speaks. Here I thought we were fortunate for him to lose his voice or stay quiet until we went back. Seem like that wasn't the case." Mal says with a smirk.

Ptolemus glares at him and Mal smiles. He just loves getting Ptolemus angry.

"No need for hostility. We need to work together here. I'll tell you now. We're going to the Scarlet Guard's base." I say.

Ptolemus' face loses the glare and replaces it with surprise.

"Why are we going there?" He asks.

"To bring back Mare a lovely surprise gift. You want to help with that don't you, considering that it's the least you can do for her saving your's and your sister's life. Not to mention, it'll put some fear and worry in those rebels' hearts when they find out that I know exactly where they are." I respond.

I can't wait to see Cal's face when he finds out that his precious play toy is marrying me.

That's rude for me to call her, their relationship is more like her being his Red mistress. He does have actual feelings for her but not strong enough for him to give up himself for her. And he definitely wouldn't give up his chance of the crown for her.

Either way, I'll get to crush him.

"Shouldn't we have brought more people in case they attack us then?" Ptolemus asks.

Mal scoffs.

"We're all that's needed. Have some faith in your ability, you did kill your future queen's brother with that ability. Besides, if we brought more people then she would have been more suspicious and it would be too hard to move this quietly here. We do want to keep this a surprise for both Lady Barrow and the Guard." Mal replies.

Even though the Guard has more people, Mal is not very forgiving in a fight. He could take down many people with abilities. Ptolemus isn't easy-going in a fight either so he has no problem killing them. As for me, I'll burn down this entire place if I have to. I'll get what I came here for no matter what.

"We have all we need. Though they will be those who are very impulsive and will probably attack, those will be cut down in a matter of minutes. Cal wouldn't waste his whole army to try to kill me here. He would want to do it where people could see. Where Mare could see." I say.

He would want to expose me to everyone. He would want the people to know of everything my mother and I plan and watch as I get punished the way I'm supposed to. He wants the redemption. Whereas Mare just want revenge and doesn't care if people still see her as a monster, Cal wants to be back in everyone's good graces. He wants to be the beloved king he was born to be, not the labeled traitorous prince. He would not kill me here.

"What are we bringing back for her?" Ptolemus asks.

"Her family so try not to kill them this time." Mal responds smugly.

Ptolemus once again glares at him but doesn't say anything. He probably knows that he can't.

"We'll try to avoid a fight but do not be hesitant to use force if they attack. Let's try to make this quick. We have people to go back to." I say.

"Am I allowed to hit him?" Mal asks.

I see the fire in Mal's eyes. He wants to give Cal something to fear.

"Of course. Remind him of who you are and show him who you've become. They should all know why I'm ruling and why those I keep next to me shouldn't be looked down upon." I say.

I want Mal to make them fear. They all thought my rule wouldn't be that great without my mother guiding my every step and I love to prove them wrong.

Mal smiles and I can already see the blood lust forming in his eyes. If there was any chance of him giving mercy, then it just slimmed down a whole lot.

"Both of you follow my orders and this will go smoothly. Do try not to kill each other until we get back." I say.

"Yes, your highness." Mal replies, throwing a smirk to Ptolemus.

Ptolemus doesn't comment on the smirk and just nods in response to me.

"Good. Now both of you get ready because we're about to make an entrance they won't be able to ignore." I say.

I point ahead and they both look to see a kid, probably early teens, outside training against another child near his age.

"Let's see how quickly they can get everybody's attention." Mal says.

We step out and I let Ptolemus send needles near them. Close enough to shock them. They immediately turn to us and I see one's face pale and the other glare.

"It seems you both know who I am. Why don't you be nice and bring that prince out here for me?" I say.

The one who is clearly afraid runs in and I can immediately hear him screaming for help. The other one stands his ground.

"You're stupid for coming here. You'll die where you stand." He says.

Bold child. Mare must have trained this one.

"We'll see about that." I respond.

It's not hard to hear the commotion going about inside. We'll have a crowd soon.

"When Farley comes, I recommend you apologize to her. Or at the very least let her hit you since an apology will mean nothing to her." I say to Ptolemus.

"Why?" He asks.

"Simple, because you killed her child's father. In other words you killed her lover." I say.

I remember when Mare told me who the mother of her niece was. It surprised me too.

"She's going to try to kill you." Mal says, chuckling.

She's most likely going to try. That's if someone doesn't hold her back.

No more time to think about that because here comes the crowd.

Cal runs out first of course along with Farley and Mare's friend Kilorn keeping pace with him. Only a bit behind them is a girl who I assume is a Newblood. The rest of the people come out after but I know it's really for intimidation. They all can't really fight.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find us?" Farley asks with the ever-fiery attitude of hers.

"You must underestimate me. Surely you didn't think that I did not know where you all were. I have my ways of finding things out." I reply.

"You mean like forcing a Whisper through Mare's head until you got everything you wanted." The girl next to Cal says.

She stares at me with anger and hatred burning in her eyes. She reminds me of Mare.

"That wasn't my choice. I would never harm Mare. Besides I have other ways of finding out things." I say, glancing over at Ptolemus briefly.

"What do you want Mavey? You have a lot of guts coming here with only two people to protect you." Cal says, using that damn nickname as a taunt.

It takes me a second to control my anger and not burn him here and now. How dare he assumes I need protection, and to call me that name is even more angering. I'd have trouble though with Mare if I killed him before we married. I need her to have nothing against me before we marry. I rather this go as smoothly as possible. Once she's my queen I'll have what I want.

"I'm just here to bring my lovely fianceé a surprise wedding gift. She would just love it if her family could be there for our wedding." I say with a smirk.

I watch Cal's expression change as he realizes what I am saying.

"You don't mean-"

"That I'm marrying Mare and not Evangeline. Yes, I do mean that. Mare is my fianceé and we're getting married soon." I say, cutting him off.

Cal clenches his fists and a smile creeps on to my face. I want him to get angry.

"You're forcing her to marry you?" Kilron says, anger spilling out of his throat.

I chuckle.

"Of course I'm not. I can't force Mare to do anything she doesn't want to do. What could I possibly threaten her with to make her marry me? I've already tried threatening her and we both know it didn't work. No, she made this proposal to me. She said she'll marry me on her own volition. I just said yes." I reply, keeping my voice lighthearted.

He narrows his eyes at me clearly not believing me.

"You don't believe me I see. Well, when we go back to Mare you can ask her yourself." I say.

"We?" He asks.

"I did say I came to bring her back her family. You are part of her family along with Farley and her daughter. Of course though, Farley may try to kill me instead of enjoying her time with Mare again." I reply.

Farley steps forward with a glare.

"How did you know I had a daughter?" She growls.

"I was the one who comforted Mare as she mourned for her brother. She told me. Which is why I wouldn't just take the daughter back without her mother. I'm not that heartless."I say.

"Says the king who killed babies just so he could have his precious toy back." The girl says.

"Don't call her a toy." I growl out loudly, face instantly changing into one showing anger.

She steps back slightly but glares at me. She wasn't expecting my outburst. This must be the girl that was in Mare's memories. The one who has a silencing ability like no other. She more annoying than I thought.

I take a deep breath and try to reign my anger back in. I won't give them the satisfaction of seeing me angry. I'll make them wait for it and when they finally see it, they'll regret ever going against me.

"Mal that's her." I say lowly.

He nods and "leaves".

"That is your future queen you are talking about. She is far from being a toy. I wouldn't make just any girl my queen. Just think it through, why would I marry a Red who is considered a terrorist in Norta if she was only just a toy to me? You really should be questioning your prince over there who would put the crown before all of you here. At least I'm trying to change the structure of how things are here." I say, keeping my voice easy going and letting my face fall back into a calm state.

No one gets a chance to say anything because Farley comes running up to Ptolemus.

She was waiting for him to be off focus. She was waiting for an opportunity.

I look at Ptolemus, telling him with a look not to move. He obeys as he should and does not move as she comes up to him and punch him in the face as hard as she can.

I move and grab Farley by the arm, preventing her from hitting him again. I'm careful though not to harm her.

"Let me go. I waited all this time to get back at him. Don't you touch me." Farley says, struggling in my grip.

"I know and that's why I let you hit him. I gave him no such order to kill or even try to kill Mare. That was my mother's order. I can assure you, he paid the price already. Believe me when I say that I tried to kill him but Mare told me no. I guess she has her own plans for him." I say, sounding sympathetic for her.

She snaps her head to me.

"You're lying. Mare wouldn't keep him alive." She says.

"He speaks the truth. She kept both me and my sister from dying by his hands. We both serve her." Ptolemus says, rubbing his face from the hit.

"Break his pride then his body. I plan on doing much worse to him later." I whisper to her with a light smile.

She stops struggling and I let her go. She quickly takes steps back to give space in between.

"You know, when she told me to spare him she said it's because the one person who she thought cared about her said she was a monster for killing so much. She wanted to prove Cal wrong so she spared his life. I see the spark in her eyes though every time she sees him. She wants to avenge her brother and I'm sure she'll find a way to do so." I say.

It's funny how no matter how much people think they know me, they still fall for my words. I can still twist their feelings so easily even if they think they know all my tricks. Emotions are easy to reach and please.

"Enough talking though. If we want to get back anytime soon then we should get going. So I ask if you would be so kind and tell her family to come out." I say.

"They're not going with you anywhere. I don't believe a single word you said. Mare would never agree to marry you." Cal says.

If there's anyone I have trouble keeping my cool with, it's Cal. He makes my blood boil as he stands there and look down at me. I may be the younger one but he has no right to hold himself above me. I am king. I put him where he is at now. He out of everyone thought of me just as the little prince who would just stay a prince. He looks at me as if I'm some child throwing a tantrum. I bet even if he was able to take the throne back from me, he would think twice about killing me. He'd probably think I'm too weak to handle death and would give me "mercy". He always has done that. Beat me in a fight and humiliate me in front of everyone and then offer me his hand as if it was sparing me. He would think he's doing me a favor by not continuing to beat me after the fight was finished.

He looks down at me as weak and it is infuriating.

"Unlike you, I'd choose Mare over my crown. I don't care if marrying a Red would make every Silver mad. She's my queen and she's the one who decided that." I reply.

"There are cases where people fall for their captor. It's a mental issue and it doesn't mean she actually loves you. Or knowing Mare she's just marrying you so she can kill you afterwards or so she can have an advantage. Either way you're not really loved by her. She's too much in love with the prince here. She did give her life to you for all of us including him." That girl says.

This girl is slowly annoying me more and more. She's so similar to Mare but yet in a more aggravating way.

"She's right. Mare doesn't love you Mavey. Besides you did say she didn't kill Ptolemus because of me so that proves that I'm the one she really loves. She may have agreed to marry you but it's not really what you want. After all she did decide to die with me instead of becoming your queen in the first place." Cal says.

Does he actually think he can taunt me? Does he think I'll give in and fight him? The words may anger me but I won't give him what he wants. He thinks I'll either storm away in an attempt to prove him wrong or will fight him to which he'll think I'll lose. Either way he wants my pride hurt and me angered.

I won't let him win this.

I look up and that's all that's needed.

Before any of them realize it, Mal is behind the girl and puts silent stone around her wrists and neck.

Mal moves away and comes back to me as she glares and tries to get it off. She fails of course.

"That's silent stone. How was he able to carry that? And why did you place silent stone on her? She's just a Red." Cal says trying to lie to me.

He doesn't know who Mal is. Oh, this is perfect. Sorry Mal but I'll have to play with your emotions right now. I'm sure he won't mind though.

"I'm so glad you realized what it was. We couldn't have her try to suffocate us with her ability. Mare never mentioned about what any of you can do but Mare did tell me there was a girl she saw that was just like her. She said she would protect that girl from any other tragedies. Connect that with her memories that were forced from her and it was simple to tell who this girl was. So to prevent her from fighting, I had him carry those to put on her." I say.

"No Silver can carry silent stone for that long and move that quick. You'd risk your own soldier's ability being silenced just to protect yourself? Scared of a little girl now Maven?" Cal says.

"I wouldn't call him a soldier. And he has trained himself to do so. Why, even you should know that." I say.

Cal tries to hide his confusion but I know him too well. Just say the words I want to hear.

"No Silver can do that. No Silver would silence his own ability for you." He responds.

That comment strikes a chord, just like the others, but I'll let it pass. He's going to get what's coming to him soon.

"He's a very talented Silver. I thought you already knew that with all of your history with him. You should know of his abilities." I say.

Mal smiles smugly at the praise but it's clear that he doesn't know that Cal doesn't know who he is. He thinks Cal is just surprised at what he can do. After all, once he found out that Cal didn't remember him the first time, he spent all of his time as a guard showing the royal family what he could do. He did everything he could to restore his dignity. He probably think that Cal remembers at least something about him.

Oh, that's going to break very soon.

"Who is he?"

And there go the lovely words I was waiting to hear.

Mal smile fades away and he snaps, immediately charges at Cal. Cal tries to use his flames just to scare him off but that won't stop Mal. Mal has seen and felt much worse. Besides, he's too angry to let a little fire scare him.

He kicks Cal in the chest with more force than anyone expected. Cal goes back because of the force and coughs as the wind was kicked out of him.

Mal isn't done though.

"I am Mal Iral, a royal guard. Do you remember me now?" Mal growls.

He grabs Cal by the arm and knees him in the stomach. Cal is a soldier though so he won't go down that easy.

He sends fire at Mal and Mal backs up, but not out of fear. Mal is angry, not reckless. Cal takes that chance to straighten up and catch his breath.

"Iral, so you're a Silk. Sorry to tell you this though but anyone who came in during Maven's reign is not that great. It is known as just a court filled with children. You just caught me off guard that's all. I trained actual soldiers, those who are fighting under Maven. You are not a soldier." Cal says.

Cal made it worse by saying that. Not because he said he's not that great nor is he a soldier, but because he said that Mal came in during my reign. Which means he still doesn't remember Mal.

Mal's anger skyrockets and he moves again to attack. Cal causes a great flame thinking it will stop Mal or at least burn him if he tries.

How foolish.

The flame dies away and Cal stumbles forward due to the hit Mal gave him to the back.

Mal grabs him by the hair and pins his arms behind his back.

People from Cal's side decide to finally step up to help but I speak first.

"If you intervene then we'll have no choice to attack as well. I rather only two people here have to fight. Besides, he'll tear you apart if you try to stop him." I say with a taunting smile.

Mal turns and gives them a death glare as if to say "I dare you to attack me". It's colder and more dangerous than any other glare I have ever seen Mal give. The look and my words stop them all in their tracks. No one wants to fight an irate Silk.

"I did not come in during King Maven's reign. I became a royal guard during the reign of your father. I trained alongside you when we were younger. You fought me in a fight and burned me severely. You told me that I wasn't living up to my family's name and smiled as your father gave you praise. When I became a guard you assigned me to a low position and had me do meaningless tasks. Do you think that you're so great where you don't have to remember those below you? Do you think that you don't have to remember those you stepped on to fuel your ego? Well I'll make you remember me." Mal says.

He kicks Cal in the back of his knees, making him go down.

"And don't forget to bow down when you're in front of the King." Mal says to taunt Cal of his real status.

He places his foot on Cal's back right on the spot where he hit earlier. I can tell because Cal winces.

What an excellent show. It's nice to see them fear. It's even nicer to see Cal like this. It's a shame I have to stop it though. If we take much longer, then we may not make it back by nightfall. Mare will be more annoyed if we make her wait longer than expected for the answers she want.

"That's enough for now Mal. We didn't come here for violence. We can continue this reunion another time. For now we have people waiting for us." I say to him.

He clearly doesn't want to stop but he doesn't defy my order, which actually surprises me. Though I know that he is loyal to me, I had doubts that he would actually listen to me if I told him to stop when it comes to Cal.

He lets go of Cal and walks back over to me, clearly still mad over Cal's words.

"Now that things have calmed down a bit, why don't we get what we came here for." I say.

I look around but no one speaks. The girl continues to glare at me, though it took her a bit to recover from the shock of Cal getting beat. Farley just stares at Mal, surprised that he was so brutal. Kilorn seems to be joining Farley in her surprise.

"Well is anyone going to speak?" I ask, keeping the light smile on my face.

Finally a girl steps forward and by the change of look on Kilorn's face, this is Mare's sister.

"You say you're bringing us to Mare?" She asks.

"Yes, I am." I reply.

"Is that a promise?" She asks, staring me straight in the eyes.

Her hands tremble as she speaks but she keeps her voice steady.

"I swear it on my life that I will bring you to Mare safe and sound." I respond putting my hand to my heart and bowing my head slightly.

The gesture catches her off guard. But that doesn't mean she was going to back down.

"I don't like you. No, I hate you. I hate you for taking Mare away from us. I hate you for letting that man kill my brother. I hate that you even dared to bring him here. But if you say that you'll let us see Mare again then I'm going. I want to see her for myself." She says.

Just as Mare said, her sister does differ from her. Mare wouldn't be this calm while saying she hates me. I should know since she's said it to me more time than anyone can count.

To think, this is the girl who Mare stands behind. This is whose shadow Mare has been in for most of her life.

Two boys step up and stand next to her and I take it as they are her brothers.

"We're going too. That's our younger sister and we want to make sure she's okay." One of them says.

Finally two adults come out, the woman holding a small child in her hands.

"You both must be Mare's parents." I say.

"And you're the monster who took my daughter away and made her cry." Her father says.

Leave it to the father to use the word monster to me. That's fine though. Mare must get her boldness from her father.

Her mother hands her sister the child, which I am assuming is Mare's niece. She walks closer to me and stops until she is only a few feet ahead of me. She stares me in my eyes.

"I don't care if you're my king or not. I want you to take me to my daughter and she better be safe. I refuse to lose another child because of you Silvers." She says.

Her voice tells me she's on the verge of tears but she won't cry here. Not until she sees Mare.

"I will take you to her. That's why I'm here." I respond.

I commend her mother for her courage. This is what a mother would do for her child. No, this is what a family would do.

My father never saw me but only saw his precious firstborn son. My mother just wanted me to be better than the first queen's son. She wanted to erase every memory of that woman and did everything she could, including messing with my mind until it became permanently twisted how she wanted. Cal just saw me as a help case. His weak little brother who couldn't do anything without him. My family wasn't like Mare's. My family was not willing to die for me. Mare's family is and I can commend them for that.

"Kilorn will you join them in coming?" I ask.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't leave her with you any longer if I don't have to." He replies.

Another one who hates me, but I already knew that.

"And Farley?" I ask.

She narrows her eyes at me.

"I'm not foolish enough to go with you. Next thing you know I'm being charged with treason and facing death. I'll see her on my own. The same for my child." She says.

"I told you already, I wouldn't take your child away from you. It's a shame you won't come though. I'll tell Mare of your concerns so she won't be disappointed." I respond.

She scoffs and turns away from me. She takes her child from Mare's sister and holds her close.

"Well if there is nothing else then we should get going now." I say.

They nod but all look hesitant.

"Come now, I did swear that I would bring you to her safe and sound. I wouldn't go back on my word especially not to any of you." I say.

I turn and begin to walk away, knowing they will follow. I stop though and look over my shoulder to Cal.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again. I can assure you though the next time won't be so pleasant." I say.

Next time I'll be the one bringing him to his knees. Next time I'll show him what I can do. I'll prove to him that I'm not the weak little boy he thinks I am. I'll destroy that pride of his and show him that he may have been born thinking the world is his but that's far from the truth. The prince that everybody loved will soon be the one who is forgotten. He'll be in my shadow for once.

I'll make sure of that.

I look forward again and continue walking. Her family follows after me along with Mal and Ptolemus. Not a word is spoken as we walk back. There's too much to say but nothing at all.

That'll all be fixed later though. For now there's only one thing to do.

Time to go back to Mare.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey guys, I'm back. I took a pretty long time to update this, it's been 2 months. Things got a bit crazy in my life making it really difficult for me to write and I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long.**

 **Also, random side note: I got to buy BT21 merch for my birthday that passed and the excitement from that helped me write this update.**

 **To carlycalore19: Yes the girl was Cameron. Her attitude is well known huh.**

 **To ZuxinhaQueen: That really means a lot to me to read. As a writer, I'm always really scared that people won't like my writing and will speak negatively of it. So it really makes me happy when I read comments like that.**

 **To Guessthing3: Coriane was a Silver, not a Red. She was a Singer queen. I may be wrong but I'm pretty sure Mare would be the first Red queen.**

 **To Awesome Sauce: I named him Mal because one I really like the name. Two, the prefix mal does mean bad as you pointed out and though he's not a bad person he is a person you do not want to mess with. An angry Silk who's loyal to Maven is not a person you want to go against in a fight.**

 **Luna Wolf: You flatter me. Don't kill yourself though, otherwise, you'll never know what happens. I'm glad you enjoy my story and my writing really. Thank you so much.**

 **To all my Maven lovers: I love writing Maven. I read a lot of stories and they seem to focus on the fact that Maven is pretty much a twisted person. While that is true and I am not minimizing anything he has done in the series, he still is a person who was also played with, more so than the others. His mother played with his mind for probably his whole life and that can really screw someone up. I'm just happy to write Maven as a person.**

 **Enough with the long speaking. Time for the story.**

 ***Note: These chapters mainly show the more human side of Maven. He is not written out of character.***

 **Mare's POV**

A light warming sensation on my cheek wakes me up.

I slowly open my eyes, surprised at first that I even fell asleep last night. When my vision focuses, something else surprises me.

"What a shame, it only took one kiss to wake you up. I was hoping it would've taken a bit more."

I sit up quickly as I feel my face fill with the red blush that I know is there. I see Maven's smirk get even bigger as he watches my blush grow.

"What the hell Maven? That is not the way you wake someone up." I hiss due to be flustered.

"Is that any way to treat your loving fiancé after not seeing him for a day?" He replies in a mocking tone.

I roll my eyes at him and push back my blankets. Loving fiancé my foot. It makes me want to laugh if he thinks he's a simple loving fiancé. I don't know if an obsession can be considered love.

"Speaking of which, what did you do yesterday that was so important?"

He just gives me a smile. What the heck is wrong with him? Who did he kill to make him so happy?

"Okay, who did you murder?" I ask.

He chuckles and says, "No one dear, why do you ask?"

"Because you're too happy." I respond.

He gives me another kiss on the cheek.

"I'm happy because I got you a gift yesterday that I know you will love. Consider it my marriage gift to you. Now go get ready so I can show it to you." He says.

A gift for me? What could he possibly get that he would be so confident that I would like? And why would he be happy? Is this just another plan of his? It would not take him the whole day yesterday to get me one simple gift. Must be an important gift though if he wants to show me before we even have breakfast.

I don't argue with him though since my curiosity is getting the better of me. I just get out of bed and head to the bathroom.

I have a feeling that he is going to pick my outfit because I see him get up and head towards the wardrobe that he put in my room. Evangeline told me that she had to help pick out some of those outfits and there are plenty of them in there.

I try not to pay it too much attention and just continue on with getting ready.

I hope he doesn't expect me to go out to him in just my undergarments and towel. Knowing him, he does.

"Maven I am not coming out there like this while you're in here." I say.

"You think too much dear. If I was planning on doing something to you then I would've gone in there with you. I know how to wait for the night time." He replies,

I can practically hear the smirk in his voice. There goes the Maven I know.

"I won't give you the pleasure of seeing me like this." I say.

I won't make it that easy for him.

"Always so difficult. Fine Mare, I'll bring your clothes to you without looking. Just open the door and I'll hand you your clothes." He responds.

I don't really trust him not to look but I know he's not going to leave and that's the best idea at this point.

I crack the door open and stick my hand out, hoping that he'll just hand me the clothes without any tricks up his sleeve.

When I feel the fabric in my hand I'm relieved. I quickly grab it and pull my hand back in.

I take a look at the dress he gave me. It's not an extremely long dress for once and once again does not have long sleeves. It's a knee length dark red dress with the bottom tainted a whitish silver. It's almost like me. I'm a Red taunted Silver. Marrying a Silver, having Silver abilities, fighting a Silver caused war.

It's been a while since I've worn something like this.

I put on the dress and decide to keep my hair down today. I don't need an intricate style today, the dress proves that. Not to mention I usually don't do much with my hair when it is my choice.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Maven just sitting on my bed. For once, while he's awake that is, he looks like the prince I knew. The smile in his eyes reminds me of when we used to do things when we were first engaged. Whatever he has planned for me must be something he really liked or is confident in.

"You look beautiful as always." Maven says.

"Thank you. Now let's get going." I say.

I don't want to waste any more time with Maven's uncharacteristic happiness. I want to know what he got me. Let's hope it's not a dead body or some threat to keep me here. I know he gave me a few of those "gifts".

"Follow me then." He says.

We leave my room and begin to walk down the hallway. He holds my hand as we walk and I don't pull away for the sake of sanity. It looks better anyway. Looks like we're a real couple and from what Evangeline told me yesterday, I need to impress the people a lot more than normal if I even want a chance at sanity in this crazy game.

The walk is silent, as we both don't say anything to each other; not like I mind any.

That doesn't change his mood though. He still has that smile on his face.

We finally stop at a room and the anticipation in the air is clear. I don't know if it's mine or his though. Maybe it's both.

"Alright close your eyes and don't peek. Open them only when I tell you to." He says.

I do as he says. I hear him open the door and he leads me in by the hand he is already holding. I hear the door close behind me but I also hear shuffling and I think that's heavy or hitched breathing.

I stop abruptly, not wanting to be brought closer.

Oh god, he brought back hostages. I knew he would do something messed up and twisted.

As he senses my unpleasant feeling, he begins to rub his thumb lightly over my knuckles.

"There's nothing to worry about. I promise it's good." He says softly to me.

"Alright if you say so. Just get on with it then." I reply.

I stop resisting him and he continues to walk me forward. He stops me after a few steps and lets go of me surprisingly.

"Open your eyes now dear."

I open my eyes and immediately I want to cry.

"Surprise Princess." Mal says as he gestures to them.

My family.

"Go ahead Mare, hug them. You wanted to see them right?" Maven says.

I take a step forward but my legs feel weak. I can't believe it, my family is right in front of me.

They don't let me do all the work because they come and engulf me in a hug.

They're here. They're here with me. Mom, Dad, Bree, Trammy, Giza, even Kilorn. They're all here.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask as I finally find my voice.

Part of me is terrified that Maven brought them here as pieces to keep me in line. I hope that he didn't. I hope this isn't some cruel trick.

"He brought us here. He said you were marrying him and he wanted to bring us so we could be at the wedding." Giza says.

I get out of their embrace and turn to Maven.

"They're here for the wedding?" I ask, suspicious of his motives.

"Of course they are. I told you I wanted this to be your perfect wedding. Your perfect wedding would have your family there, so I brought them to you. I thought it would make you happy. I swear to you that they are not hostages and came willingly. They are in no danger." He replies.

So he's saying he did it strictly for me? He did it so I could be happy?

"If it means anything, I am a witness and can assure you that no harm was done or is meant to be done. Everything is safe Princess." Mal says.

"What did I tell you about calling me that?" I reply.

"That you aren't a princess but you also told me not to call you short stuff, doesn't mean you aren't short." Mal says with a casual shrug.

I give him a glare but not one with any real malice. He's always messing with me. Man, did I miss his antics yesterday.

I turn back to my family.

"Is it true, did you guys come here willingly?" I ask.

"A chance to see if you're okay in person? Like hell we would we throw that away even if there are risks." Kilorn says

Mom comes and gives me another hug, holding me as if she's about to cry.

"I thought we lost you. I'm so glad you're okay. I'm so happy to hold you again.' She says, voice weak from the overflow of emotions.

"I missed you guys too. I didn't think I would see you guys this soon or at all sometimes." I respond as my voice unwillingly cracks.

She pulls away and looks me in my eyes. I can see the tears welling in her eyes but I can also see the relief she has in them.

"Are you really okay? You've been gone for so long? They didn't do anything to you right?" Bree asks, looking over to Maven with untrusting eyes.

Maven gives a light chuckle. I look over at him with a questioning look but he just gives me a half smile.

"I'm fine. I was in silent stone for a while and I had that whisper rip through my mind along with being shot once but that's the worst of it. Other than that the most I got were dirty looks from some Silvers." I reply, shocking my own self at how calmly I said it.

My family obviously is too because they stare at me with wide eyes full of worry.

"You were shot?" Trammy asks.

Before I can answer, Maven steps forward.

"I can take the blame for that one. We were at a feast. I thought the guards would be smart enough to notice the two shooters that entered. They shot her first then proceeded to shoot me. Mal here got her to safety since she didn't think to do so herself for some odd reason." Maven says.

Though I'm more surprised that Maven took the blame for that incident, my argumentative side rears its head.

"Hey, I saved your life by taking that bullet out of your throat." I argue.

"Yes and I greatly appreciate you saving me. But you know I rather let my fate rest in the hands of my incompetent guards than to risk your safety. You were shot in the cheek. Who knows what the damage could have been if Mal did not take you. I also should have burned those two to death much earlier than I did." Maven says extremely casually.

Did he just insinuate that he would rather die than to have me harmed? That obsession of his really must be strong. Then again with the things his mother did to his mind, I'm not that surprised about it. He did tell me she inadvertently twisted his mind to take his love for me and create it into an obsession.

"Anyways, yes I was shot but I was rushed to healing. After the Whisper incident, that was probably the most I went through here. Maven has been watching me closely to make sure nothing happened that he didn't want. Clearly, he's slipped up a few times." I say, throwing him a look.

"I've dealt with all of those situations and believe me when I say those instances are rare in occurrence." He says.

He's dealt with them all by either trying to kill them or actually killing them. It's more of a show of power than handling the situation.

"Mare."

I look over to Kilorn in response to him calling my name. He has a serious look on his face.

"Yes?" I reply unsure.

"Are you really going to marry him? Is this actually your choice?" He asks.

And there goes the big question. I expected this.

"If you do not feel comfortable answering that, I can stand outside of the room." Maven suggests.

He's really just surprising me left and right now. Is this really Maven?

I nod in response and he steps out without an argument. Mal begins to leave as well but I stop him.

"You can stay. Give him some sanity." I say.

He chuckles and stands by me.

"To answer your question, yeah I'm going to marry him. I made the offer to him and he agreed. We're already planning the wedding and the proposal was already made in front of pretty much everyone." I say.

"But why? Why are you marrying him?" Dad asks.

I take a deep breath. Sometimes I wonder that too. I say it's so I can finally have a say in this game that the entirety of Norta is playing. Sometimes though, deep deep down in me I think it's because I may actually still have feelings for the twisted boy.

As I think about the nights I stayed up and read his letters, or the days I spent running his face through my mind or remembering our memories, the good and the bad, I always ask myself why I did that. Maybe I had, or still have, some form of an obsession of my own. Something about Maven makes him unforgettable in the things I do. Something about him stops me from going absolutely insane at the thought of marrying him.

"To end all of this. If there is any way to survive this it's going to be from at the top. It's the only way to make a change with the least amount of needed violence. Besides, I learned a thing or two about Maven being here. The real him. If we all want a better life and a better Norta, I need to be right next to him or he's going to go insane. Never thought I'd be the voice of reason for someone." I respond.

Truth is that I'm an important piece to keeping Maven from doing completely crazy like another mass killing.

No, I'm pretty much the only piece keeping him a bit calmed down.

"I told you already Princess, don't feel like you're obligated to marry him. You won't survive an unwanted marriage. But hey, I'm just your guard and King Maven doesn't have to know what I said." Mal says casually.

"I don't feel obligated. It's far from that." I reply.

I just want to protect those I care about. Obligated means I'm doing this selflessly. I'm not. I have selfish reasons for doing it and so does Maven. Love is a selfish emotion. I will protect those I love and Maven will try to have the person he quote on quote loves.

A knock on the door turns our attention back to the matter at hands. Maven walks in.

"Sorry to cut in but it's time for you to have breakfast. We have a lot of planning to do as Evangeline told me last night so today will be busy." He says.

"What about them? Can't they join me?" I ask gesturing to my family.

I don't want to leave them just yet. I want to spend as much time with them to make up for my absence. To just make up for dragging them into this crazy mess to begin with.

"Of course they can. I told you I brought them for you. I understand that you would like to spend time with them." He replies.

I don't know what's up with Maven and why he's being so kind to me today but it reminds me of first meeting him. Breaking past that hard exterior he could have at times, he was just a big softie. I guess today he's just feeling nice. That or he's really trying to look good in front of my family for both mine and his sake. I did get my stubborn attitude from someone. And I'm sure Kilorn wants to give him a piece of his mind as well.

"Thanks." I say.

"Anything for you. Now, why don't we get going now." He replies.

Yeah, I definitely don't know what Maven is up to but whatever it is must be good for him. It got me my family though and that's what matters.

' _Thank you, Maven.'_


	30. Chapter 30

**Maven's Pov**

I stand to the side as I watch Mare talk with her family about the wedding.

I never thought she would get so involved with the wedding, but then again, I guess she has to.

I find myself smiling though as I see her ask her siblings about which color is better and as they argue over if that color is more red than orange or more orange than red.

It's interesting to watch. Any royal Silver will be able to tell you what the color is immediately off the top of their heads. Especially a royal woman who's about to become queen. But here is this family of Reds who was not taught these things but is trying to do it anyways.

I didn't expect her family to help so willingly because, let's face it, they all hate me. I'm sure they are not ecstatic about our marriage and would rather it if I died instead. But I guess because it is Mare's wedding, and whatever reason she told them this morning inside that room, they are willing to help out.

Either way, I don't mind. I just enjoy seeing Mare like this. For once she doesn't look like she's dreading the idea of a marriage to me. Bringing back her family really did help me. This can go much easier for me.

"Maven, what color is this?" Mare finally asks after their mother broke up their argument.

I chuckle.

"The first color you showed is ruby red. The second color you showed is blood orange." I reply.

"Ha, I told you it was some type of orange!" Trammy says to Bree.

"Yeah, but the first color was a type of red so I was right too." Bree replies.

In the few short hours they have been here, I had to learn their names and faces. I know Mare appreciates the gesture of me even trying to know her family.

Mare brings their attention back to the matter at hand and off they go on another argument over the colors.

I'll have to remember to get Evangeline to help Mare learn more about the things a royal should know.

It's hard to believe that I finally get to marry her. I get to have her all to myself. She'll be the queen of Norta and she'll stand right beside me. And I'll prove Cal and that girl wrong. I may know that she using me to a certain degree but I'll prove to them and everyone else that she has some feelings for me. I'll prove that I won her over and I finally have someone who cares for me and not about my power.

I'll prove that someone can care for me as a person.

I snap out of my thoughts as I feel someone tap me gently. I look down and see it is Mare's mother.

"May we take a walk?" She asks.

I am caught off guard by the request. She wants to take a walk with me?

"Just you and I?" I ask.

She nods.

"Okay then." I reply.

I hold open the door for her and she steps out. I make eye contact with Mare and she seems just as confused as I am. I give her a small shrug in response to her nonverbal question. It doesn't ease her much but she goes back to what she was doing.

I step out and see her mother politely waiting.

"Anywhere in particular you would like to go to?" I ask.

"Anywhere is fine." She replies.

I decide to just lead her towards Mare's room. She did say she wanted to just take a walk.

After a few moments of silence, my curiosity gets the best of me.

"Any reason why you asked to walk with me?" I ask.

I try to keep my voice calm and even so as to not scare her in any way. She already knows that I am king, that I do not need to prove. She does, however, need to know that I am not as terrible as that wretched group makes me out to be. The last thing I need to do is to intimidate her.

"I see the way you look at her. I just don't understand why you would hurt her if you seem to love her so much." She says.

My eyes widen and I turn to her.

"I beg your pardon?" I reply.

"All day you smiled to yourself as you watch her plan this wedding. You let her do things that I know as king you wouldn't let anyone do. You took the time to learn her siblings' names when you really didn't have to. If you love her that much, why would you make her cry? Why would you hurt her? Why would you hurt my child?" She says.

How well does her mother pick up on things? And the look in her eyes shows how much she cares for Mare. I can read her as well as I can read Mare.

"I didn't mean to hurt her. Every time I did, part of me was being eaten alive. I was never taught how you should love someone. It wasn't something my mother was an expert in. Mare was the first and only person I ever experienced the emotion of love for. Every time she left or was taken away I went crazy and did whatever I could to get her back. I just wanted her here." I answer truthfully.

Unlike being around my own mother, I do not feel the need to lie or choose my words carefully around Mare's. She is not a Silver listening and waiting for me to slip up. She is not part of the Scarlet Guard searching for my weakness. She is not my mother prying to see what she has to get rid of next.

She's just someone who seems to be talking to me honestly. Someone who is just worried about her daughter's future.

"Sorry if this seems impolite but you weren't given much affection when you were growing up were you? Giza pointed it out to me as she watched you interact with Mare." She says.

She says it politely but the words are still bold. Very ladylike of her. I guess Mare wasn't wrong when she said she wasn't ladylike like her mother and sister. Mare isn't one for sugarcoating or tactfulness. Something I both love and find irritating.

"Affection wasn't very important to my parents. Only Cal was given attention and affection by my father. I just had to live up to my house's name, which I seemed to had failed to do according to my parents when they were alive." I reply dryly.

I won't show her any of the weak emotions that always seem to rise in me as I think of this topic. The only person who dares to see that is Mare.

"We didn't have much but one thing all my children had was love. We don't have house names to worry about like you Silvers. We have our family and that's what matters. When you marry Mare, that is something you should learn. Your title, what you are expected to do, your image, those things should never come before your family. Even Mare knows that and keeps that as she runs through this crazy war." She says.

I've noticed that. Reds in general just have closer bonds. There's not much to worry about. Silvers though always have to watch their backs. Someone can turn on them at any time. Mare seemed to learn that too. It's why she doesn't trust me to begin with.

I don't want her to think of me as that type of Silver.

"You know the prince doesn't seem like the type to give Mare that love. He was always talking about his title or how he will be king after he deals with you. His position was put above other's lives. I don't think he would have love Mare more than the title. You give me some hope though because you don't seem to be like that. If you do treat my daughter right, and really treat her as your wife, then maybe we'll be able to show you what a family is really like." She says.

I stop in my tracks.

Someone else just compared me to Cal but said I was better in a way. She just said that she could show me what a family is like. Is that her way of saying she would accept me as long as I love Mare truly?

A feeling suddenly rises in me and before I know it I'm reaching out and pulling her mother in for a hug.

"Thank you." I say.

She is surprised but she hugs me back nonetheless. I surprised myself to be honest.

Her hug isn't like how my mother's was. My mother would hug me with false care. Something to just calm me down and win me over again to her side. This hug though is more like she actually feels bad for me and is trying to give me what I was denied of.

This just made me realize that I have one more thing I have to prove to only Mare and her family.

I can be more than just a monster.


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm back and I come bearing chapters. I had a lot of trouble writing these chapters, mainly chapter 32 since it's more of a needed filler than anything. I hope you all like them. To all those who left reviews, I really really appreciate it. And it brings me no greater joy to see a MarexCal fan read my story and enjoy it because that means I'm doing something right. Keep on reading and I really really hope you all enjoy these next chapters.**

 **Mare's Pov**

Why in the world is planning a wedding so hard?

Seriously, what royal person said, "Hey, let's make our weddings complicated and intricate so we can show off and let's see who can have a better one next time"? Is that what happened, because I feel like that's how everything started.

I'm going to go crazy if I have to pick between another two colors that look very similar. Red is red. Silver is silver. Blue is blue. And don't even get me started on black. The shades of black shouldn't even exist. All of these different shades that are only a half a shade darker really do not mean much to me. As long as they are close to the color I want/need then it's all fine.

I'm so glad that Maven is the one planning the guest list. I would probably give up on this marriage before it even started if I had to sit through picking a list of Silvers that I don't even care about nor will I ever.

If I have to be honest, I'm glad Maven is helping out with this wedding. He just does whatever I ask him to do. Help me choose a color? He'll do it. Taste some cake with me? He'll be right there. Shut up and let me take a break? Maybe not the shutting up part but he'll definitely let me take a break with no questions asked. He's very willing to help while still letting me plan most of it.

He's also been very welcoming to my family. He hasn't done anything to them that made me want to electrocute him. He's been very polite, minus the few occasions where he responds with a smart comment to my brothers, father, or Kilorn. He has an annoying gift to insult someone or make them feel stupid all without coming across as rude. His comments cut at your pride but you never understand why. Due to me being around him long enough, I can pick up on it easier and quicker than my family can so I usually give him a glare for it. But other than that he has been very well behaved with my family, especially my mother. Ever since they went on that walk together, he has been surprisingly good with her. I even caught him giving her flowers one day "just as a thank you for being so kind and having a daughter as wonderful as Mare" as he put it. I couldn't question it too much.

Either he's really trying to make a good impression on my family and I or this "love" thing he's claiming is becoming more for him. I don't know which one it is or which one I prefer but I do know that if he keeps this up even after we're married then that will make things much easier for me. It'll make all of this worth it.

I just have to look at the end goal. That's probably the only thing keeping me sane, other than my family. It will all be worth it when this war ends and my family is safe.

Doesn't mean I don't want to bang my head into the wall a few times now though.

I look up from the plethora of colors, fabrics, papers, and flowers that I have on my desk when I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in."

I'm not too surprised to see Kilorn walk into my room, closing the door behind him.

"You know it's apparently 'unbecoming' for a male to walk into a future bride's room if he isn't her fiancé." I say jokingly.

"Well then it's a good thing that is only a Silver rule." He replies with a smirk.

I chuckle and move away from my desk, welcoming the needed break.

He walks in further, taking a seat on my bed.

"How's the color matching going?" He asks.

"Ugh, I'm so tired of it. By the time this is all over, I'll never be able to see just one whole color anymore. I'll know the shades of everything. It's torture." I reply.

If I didn't know any better I would think this is a form of underhanded punishment Maven is using. It's a real pain that this is actual stuff that Silver girls are taught all their lives just to impress people. Look at me I know the difference between purple, violet, and amethyst. And let's not forget blue, cobalt, and lapis; only a complete idiot wouldn't know the difference between those three. I don't see how knowing colors gives someone the right to feel higher about themselves but who am I to voice that opinion? I'm just a Red trying to become the future queen.

Needless to say, I'm quite frustrated.

"Figured. Seems like you have a lot to do with this wedding stuff. Remind me again why you're doing all of this." Kilorn says.

"You know Silvers don't have small weddings, especially royal Silvers." I reply.

"Yeah but you aren't a SIlver. You're a Red. You're Mare Barrow, the one who can't stand Silvers and would never act like a Silver let alone marry a Silver monster who is the twisted boy king." He counters.

So that's what he's in here for.

It isn't hard to see that out of everyone here, Kilorn disagrees with this the most. He doesn't like my idea of marrying Maven and believe it is safer for me to be as far away from him as possible. I was wondering when he was going to speak up about it.

"I'm not trying to act like a Silver. Whether I like it or not, this wedding has to meet the royal standard more so than any other wedding there's been and will ever be. A Silver King, a boy king, is marrying a Red, a Newblood. For the first time, a Newblood will be taking the throne, someone who lives between the two bloods that separate our world now. No one is going to accept this marriage easily, so the wedding has to be perfect." I say.

If I could have a small wedding to get this all over with, I would. I don't need some elaborate wedding to accomplish my goal. This isn't a marriage forming from love. This is a marriage being formed by lust, power, and self-preservation. I don't need anything big to show me that. This future marriage is just a bond of obsession, on both Maven's and my part.

"But you don't have to marry him. You could've fought this war from the very way you were doing it from the beginning, right by the side of Reds. You don't have to marry the very person who ruined your life." Kilorn argues.

His cheeks begin to tint red and I assume it's due to his frustration.

"I am fighting this war the way I've done it from the beginning, from the inside. Whenever I stand by the side of Reds, more people die. My family gets hurt. My friends get hurt. The people I went and found and swore to protect get hurt. I am not meant to fight from the outside. You and I both know that Maven would be a living hell if I ever left him again. He isn't sane without me. His mother distorted his mind so much that I'm the only shred of comfort he has in his twisted broken head. Do you know how many people can live if I marry Maven? He doesn't hate Reds despite what it looks like. He isn't Cal, he doesn't want to keep this structure. All he wants is to be noticed and respected and to have me. Do you understand what I can do with that?" I say.

"Don't make him sound like he needs pitying. We both know he's the last person who needs pity. Whatever his mother did to him doesn't matter, he's still manipulative and twisted. You can't expect to be happy by being with him for the rest of your life. You're just a prize for him, his favorite toy that he can't part with. You can't give him what he wants; then he'll win this godforsaken war and everything will have been for nothing." He replies.

A toy. His toy. It's been a while since I've heard someone call me Maven's toy. I used to believe it a lot too. All Maven wanted was to show me off and keep me caged like a bird. That's why I used to love being with Cal. I never felt like a toy to him. But after spending some time alone in Maven's room back when I still had chains on me, I realized some things. Cal held me more as a toy than anyone. He wanted me to fall into the princess role, the "woman's" role. He held me tight at night, promising sweet nothings, never wanting to let me go. He heard me but just saw my plans and strategies as rash. I was just supposed to be the pretty mouthpiece and fight when we needed to show we're strong but that's it. If he was to get the crown again, nothing would change. I doubt he would even consider marrying me. I'd be his little Red to hold but never to show off, in fear of disrupting the order he finds peace in.

Maven never did that. He enjoys my feistiness and my rashness. He takes my defiance as a welcome challenge. He held me as if I was all he had, not as if he thought I would leave. He showed me off as a prisoner, as a royal associate, and now as a fianceé proudly, not caring what anyone thinks. Maven obsesses over me in my entirety. Even the qualities that annoy him he couldn't live without.

Cal saw me as any general would, a valuable piece in war. Maven sees me as someone he needs to survive. Cal saw me as someone he could love when he wanted but not enough to give up his life for. Maven sees me as someone he can't be without, preferring to watch the world burn to ashes than to not have me by his side. Both have selfish views of me. Both view me as their own. I do not belong to anyone but myself and I will say that to the day I die. But if I had to choose who's selfish idea makes me feel more like a person, I would choose Maven's.

"You're right, he doesn't need pity. He's done too much to deserve pity. But I can tell you this, I can only imagine how screwed up he is. Having a Whisper in your head is the worst feeling you can possibly imagine. Having them run rampant through your mind is painful and can drive you insane. I was traumatized for days after Samson went through all of my memories and thoughts, ripping my mind like it was paper. It made me jumpy, nervous, and uncharastically clingy. Now imagine that feeling for years. Imagine now that the one person who is supposed to love you, altering every thought you have, making you feel that pain every day of your life. Maven doesn't know what sanity is. He's a hazard to us all. Powerful and crazy is a dangerous mix. I don't want to see what would happen if we permanently took away what's keeping the little sanity he has left there. I don't pity him. I don't believe in pitying monsters. But I do know that it isn't safe to leave him."

I'm not defending or justifying his actions. I know what he has done has all been wrong and I still hate him for a lot of that stuff, especially betraying me. He isn't getting a free pass all because he's screwed up in the head. Not even close. All I'm saying is that I'm not willing to take the risk of staying away from him. Before I used to think running away was the only option but now I know that fate has tied our strings together. Either we live together or we die separately and the whole world burns with us.

"Do you love him or something? Is that why you're so determined to marry him? Why are you suddenly so okay with being with him? You hate him!" Kilorn says.

Love him? I wouldn't call it love.

"I don't love him. I just accepted that if I want to protect the people I love, I need the power to do it. If I have an advantage by using Maven's obsession for me then I damn well am going to use it. I need to end this war. Everyone is suffering because of it and I'm not going to sit back and do nothing while my family and friends' lives are in danger. I'm Mare Barrow and I'm a stubborn Red who does reckless things that could get me killed all because I want to protect everyone I love. That's what started all of this and that's what's going to end it. I tried to protect you from conscription and instead just dragged you into a bigger war. I'm saving you and everyone else this time and you won't stop me from doing so." I reply.

He sighs. This is no different than any other time we disagreed. Two stubborn people are not going to back down easily. But this time he's really not going to get me to move in the slightest.

"You are infuriating but I already knew that. I still don't agree with any of this but if you say you know what you're doing then I'll leave it alone. But just tell me this though, do you have any feelings for him? Do you feel anything for him or are you still in love with Cal, the prince who ran away with you?" He says.

What's the point of having a best friend if I'm not going to tell him the truth? Besides, he wouldn't let it go if I didn't answer.

"I don't love Maven but there's something about him that I just can't let go. He makes me feel like a person. Not a weapon, a talking piece, a false princess; he makes me feel like a person and it's different for me. He never compares me to anyone and doesn't look at me as some violent monster. It's scary that I can look into his eyes and see an emotion that I'm too scared to call love in them. Cal never really treated me like that and he's proved countless times that his position and this order comes before me in every way. Maven, however, would set his own rule ablaze before giving me up. He's marrying me and he doesn't care that it could cause an uproar. I don't love him for it but that is why I loved him before. That's why I'm not going crazy now. I may hate everything he has done but at least when I marry him I'll know that I'll be a person in his eyes, not something to use. Not his little Red mistress like Cal made me feel like. That makes it bearable as long as I remember that this is for the people I love." I reply truthfully.

Who would have thought my own childhood of feeling forgotten or like second place would make me hold feeling special and like a person above so many other things. I crave that attention and I appreciate it when I get it. I like feeling human. I like when someone remembers that I am only human.

"You really got yourself in something Mare but I won't say I don't understand. I'm surprised you even told me that so easily but I guess a lot changes when you're going through a war and are about to marry a king. Don't expect me to call you your highness when you become queen though." He says, his voice taking on a more joking tone.

I give a breathy chuckle, relieved at the turn away from the serious stuff. I have enough of that already.

"I would have you checked out if I ever heard you speak to me using a title unless you're mocking me. Better get used to hearing that though, the wedding is coming up soon and after that, that's all people are really going to call me." I say.

"What's left to plan?" He asks.

"Too much in my opinion. We still have to pick the cake we want, I still have to try on my dress, plan the food and alcohol for the apparent party we are having afterward, I have to chose which flowers I want, and what final colors I want for the ribbons I think. Or was it for the table? Maybe for the dresses of Mom and Giza. I really can't remember all of it but still too much for me." I answer.

I wouldn't be surprised if I forgot a few things. Oh well, Evangeline will remind me most likely.

"Sounds like you're going to be busy until the day of the wedding. Well, I'm no wedding genius but I can help with a few things. Let's go look at these flowers or whatever you have on this table. Maybe we can get that out of the way." He says.

I am thankful to have Kilorn here with me. He, along with my family, is really going to help me get through this.

Maven really did get me the best wedding gift possible.


	32. Chapter 32

**Maven's Pov**

"I don't know how wise it would be to have a Lakelands' household so near to you and Mare. It seems they forget their manners when they come over to Norta."

I nod at the point. From what I heard last time, a few at the ball said some disrespectful comments to both Evangeline and Mare. Bold actions really so I wouldn't be surprised if someone tries to do the same at the wedding feast. But sadly, I can't keep all of them away.

"That's true but if I keep them far away then it looks like I'm separating them because they are not from Norta. I do not need the headache of unnecessary rumors and lies. At least one high house has to be near other than their irksome king." I reply back to Mal.

It's very frustrating that he has to be there but if I want to keep this alliance we have, I have to deal with him. I just hope he doesn't do anything to bother Mare this time, especially since she'll be my wife by the time he'll get a chance to approach her.

My wife.

I love the sound of that. I finally get to have Mare as my wife. I finally get to end this stupid chase and have the one person I deserve and need.

I get to prove my mother wrong.

Mother always said that I will never be able to have Mare to myself. She always said that Mare never did and never will have feelings for me. That I can either have the throne or chase after a "treacherous Red".

Mother loved to make underhanded comments about how worthless she thought Mare was. She never said it straightforward to me since the one time she did, I almost killed her myself. Ever since that time, she just tried to play with my mind more so than she already did because even she knew I was someone to fear. I was the beast she created and she was the one who had to deal with me.

But she's gone now and I wasn't the one who caused her death. I always thought, deep down inside of me, that life would come back and pay my mother back for her power-hungry ways by getting her own son, the one she twisted and used, to cause her demise. I always thought of the irony that it would be if I was the one to give my mother the taste of death. After wanting her love, following her every order, pleasing her in any way I could, I would be the one to take away her life. The thought would give me chills that were neither bad nor good. While I did love my mother in my own way, she always told me that love was weak and the only thing I needed in my life was power. I know for a fact that if it came down to it where my power, attention, and freedom was threatened by her, I would make sure she took her last breath. That's the way she raised me. That's the way she twisted me.

I chuckle softly to myself.

No wonder I'm called a monster.

"Is something the matter my king?" Mal asks.

I shake my head no.

"No, I was just thinking of my mother. A cruel woman she was but yet I do miss her at times. She is the reason why I'm here in this place. If it wasn't for her conniving ways, it would have been much harder to get the crown. That doesn't mean that I appreciate everything she did. I could have gone without her constantly being in my head." I reply with a small smile that holds slight amusement.

"If you don't mind me asking, how does it feel to be marrying her murderer?" He asks.

If I'm being honest, part of me is absolutely ecstatic about it because I owe my mental freeness to Mare but another part of me is upset because she took away the only person who cared about me throughout my childhood, even if it was in a warped way.

"It's not good to think like that with a wedding fastly approaching. All we have to think about now is that Mare will soon be my wife and then all this pesky fighting will be put to an end. No need to focus on the past when a new future is about to be created." I respond.

All that matters now is to think about the wedding, especially since it would be foolish to not acknowledge that there is a chance that that stupid terrorist group along with Cal may try something to disrupt the wedding. I don't know how well Call will be able to just let his precious Red mistress go. Doesn't love her enough to marry her but too selfish to let her have a chance at happiness away from him.

That's okay though because if he does try something, I'll make sure I prove to him and everyone else that I can and will make Mare more happier than anyone else ever could. I'll prove to him that I am the better lover, ruler, and brother.

I'll prove that I am the brighter flame.

That's why I can only focus on this wedding. I'll make sure it's Mare's dream wedding and one that the kingdom will never forget.

"Let's get back to the seating arrangement. Don't want to stop now when we're so close to finishing."


	33. Chapter 33

**Mare's Pov**

This is it. It's finally here. This is the day that will change history.

This is the day I get married.

I stare at the dress on the display mannequin in front of me with mix emotions. It's absolutely beautiful. Too beautiful really. It doesn't belong on me but yet I'll be putting it on in a short amount of time.

I can't believe this; I'm getting married. No, I'm getting married to Maven. Maven Calore. The King of Norta. The Burner boy who literally means life or death for so many people. The boy I ran away from on countless occasions all while trying to hunt him down at the same time. The boy I hate with my very existence but couldn't live without.

I'm marrying Maven.

"I can't do this. I can't do this. This is too much. I'm going to be a wife. I'm going to be queen. God, I can't do this." I mumble to myself as I run my hand through my hair.

"Sounds like someone has cold feet."

I look up to see my mother already in the room with a soft smile. I get up from my seat and rush over to her, wrapping my arms around her like a scared child. She returns the embrace, rubbing my back soothingly.

"Mom I can't do this. I can't get married. I'm not ready for this. I can't go in front of all those people and marry the king of Norta." I say into her hair as I hold her tightly.

"It's okay. I know that this must be so scary for you. It's okay to feel overwhelmed." She replies.

Overwhelmed is an understatement. I'm on the verge of freaking out and running away. Just thinking about all of those people watching me or being married to Maven for the rest of our lives makes me want to hide instead.

"I really don't think I'll be able to do this. This is so much." I say.

She gives a light chuckle and I raise my head to look at her with curiosity.

"What's funny?" I ask.

"My daughter can steal, escape execution, fight in a war, go against a royal, and even kill someone but here she is saying her own wedding is too much when we all know that she has nothing to fear. She's going to be beautiful and confident and will be able to survive anything this marriage will throw at her. And I know that even though this isn't the marriage that she ever thought was going to happen, she's going to do the best that she can because she always does when it comes down to the safety of the ones she loves." She says with a smile.

It feels like all the weight that was pressing me down suddenly lifts as I give a breathy chuckle in return.

She's not wrong. I've stolen more than I've given. I literally had to fight to the death on multiple occasions. I killed the goddamn Whisper Queen and challenged Maven more times than I can count. It does sound a little funny that I'm freaking out over a wedding. Granted it's mine and Maven's wedding but compared to risking my life in a war and not even knowing if my family is alive and safe, this is easy.

Besides, this is for the safety and peace of everyone I care for. There's no going back.

"You're right mom. I can handle this." I say.

"Great, now let's get you all ready. I know there are some maids who are waiting outside to come help you. They told me that they could practically sense your nervousness and you know they can't just walk in here without out your permission. Want me to let them in now?" She says.

I'm so used to having maids just sent in here and fixing me up that I forgot that now since I'm technically "Lady Barrow" and future queen, they can't just barge in here. They have to wait for my permission to enter.

"Yeah, bring them in. I forgot that they had to come in and help me." I reply.

We release each other from our hug and she heads over to the door and opens it. The three maids who used to always dress me up for events walk in much to my pleasure and delight.

"King Maven thought it would be to your liking if we were the ones to assist you today. He said it would make you more comfortable." One says with a bow.

Sometimes I think that Maven does have a functioning heart. Maybe not a good one but it works at times.

"He wasn't wrong. Just seeing you three make me feel better. Let's get this done." I say.

"I'll leave you to it. Gisa and I have to get ready too. I'm sure your brothers and father will be getting ready soon too. I'll see you soon dear." Mom says.

"Okay Mom. Thanks a lot, I'm really glad you guys are here for this." I reply.

She smiles and nods then leaves.

It's just me and the maids. No backing out of this. I can do this, and even if I can't, I'm going to tell myself that I can.

"Time to make me look like a queen huh. Come on." I say.

I already scrubbed my skin red this morning in an attempt to make myself as clean as possible. That was the easy part. It gave me a chance to release some of my nerves and all I had to do was make myself look clean and smell good. Going to the bridal room and staying still was the hard part. That's when I really realized that I am getting married.

I sit down in front of the vanity set and take a deep breath.

There's nothing to worry about. I already know what hairstyle they are going to do. I know what makeup will be applied and how. I know what jewelry will be on me. I know it because I chose everything. I decided everything so there are no surprises. I just have sit here with my eyes closed and let them do what they do.

"I can do this." I mumble.

I close my eyes and try to lose myself in the feeling of their hands in my hair and the makeup brushes. If I can calm down then everything will go fine.

Mom is right, seriously I've done so much more. A wedding is easy. It's only Maven. I stood up to him before. Once I marry him, he'll be kept in check much easier. This is simple. Walk to him, hold his hand, listen to someone speak, say I do, and then I'm done. Easy, nothing to fear.

Besides, my family will be there. Even though Dad won't be walking me down, since Maven wanted everyone to see how beautiful his bride is or something, I'll be able to look at them and take comfort in seeing them. They're here for me.

"My lady, we're done now. It's time to put on your dress."

That went quicker than I expected. Or maybe I was just too much in my head. Either way is fine to me.

I turn my head away from the mirror, not wanting to see myself yet. I open my eyes and stand up. I watch as they bring the dress to me and so many feelings run through me.

I put one hand on one maid's shoulder for support and step into the beautiful dress. The other two help pull the dress up. It's strapless so they just have to lace up the back. I stand as still as I can as they tighten and lace it up.

When they're done, I am handed a pair of white gloves that pull up to my elbows and a pair of heels. I put on the gloves and heels.

"Are you ready to see how you look?" I am asked.

I give a shaky nod. I can do this.

I close my eyes and they lead me to the full body mirror.

"Whenever you're ready my Lady."

I take another deep breath and count to three. Then I open my eyes.

The air is knocked out of me as I take in my appearance and I want to cry. I look so… so… beautiful.

My dress looks even better when it's on me. It's pure silk and it's not hard to see. The white that starts at my chest and goes down looks so pure, purer than it did on the mannequin. The real beautiful part though is the bottom and the train. It's made up of silk of reds, oranges, and yellows. The colors crawl up the train like the flames they're designed after. It looks so real, it looks like my dress is on fire, as if I was the queen of the flames. The contrast between the flames and the white is so perfect that it's way more than regal.

My hair is in a braided crown and put back into a bun. Red ties hang from the bun but don't take away from my signature lightning pin that rests faithfully in my hair.

My makeup is filled with shades of red. Red to bring out my eyes, standing out even more with the black lining sitting so boldly but unnoticed under it. Red to show my lips, making them look full but soft. Red to highlight the natural blush I have; the natural red blush I have.

My jewelry isn't a lot, just a necklace and earrings, but they're gorgeous. The necklace branches like how lightning does in the sky. It looks like a gold tattoo on my neck and collarbone. It looks like the lightning in my blood hardened and this is its formation. My earrings are also lightning bolts and hang elegantly. It's my ability but yet it looks so royal.

I look royal.

"This is me?" I whisper in awe.

"You make a beautiful bride my Lady."

I whisper a small thank you and I hear the three of them leave as I stare in the mirror in shock.

I can't believe this is me. I've never looked like this before, not even as Mareena. I, rough and tough always bloody and dirty Mare, look like a queen who was always meant to be. The person looking at me in the mirror is actually me.

This is what a future queen looks like. Not war criminal. Not a traitor. Not a thief. Not even a Red. This is how a queen looks.

NO, this is how _MAVEN'S_ queen looks.

"Mare, are you ready? It's almost time to go."

I turn to the sound of Gisa's voice and the door opening.

Mom and Gisa stop in the middle of their step when they catch sight of me. Mom starts to tear up.

"Oh, my baby. You look gorgeous." She says, voice cracking and going soft.

I try to stop myself from tearing up so as to not mess up my makeup that the maids worked so hard on.

"Mom, I'm getting married." I say weakly as if this is my very first time finally accepting the fact, which it is.

Gisa is the first to respond and walks to me and gives me a hug.

"Don't you let him do anything bad to you okay Mare. You give him a good shock and remind him who you are." She says.

I chuckle and hug her back.

"I think he'll be getting a good shock when he sees me walk down that aisle." I respond.

I'm getting married to Maven. This is what he always wanted. He better take a nice long look when I walk down that aisle because this day will only happen once.

"You're so grown up. I never thought I'd see this day." Mom says.

"Me and you both." I say with a half smile.

My family knows of my hesitancy. They know that nothing is actually clear in Maven's and I relationship. They all don't fully trust him and know that I don't either. They know how risky this marriage is.

That doesn't mean we can't find our own happiness in today.

This is a day that shows how much I matured, how much I love my family, and how much I care about innocent lives. Today is a day that lets me be someone important. Not a weapon, a terrorist, not a toy. I am Mare. I am a person.

"He loves you, you know. He's terrible at showing it correctly but I think after seeing you today he'll learn that you're something precious and amazing. Then he'll finally learn how you should be treated." Mom says.

He loves me? I know I wondered it before but to hear my own mother say it is something different. It means that she genuinely believes that he does. If she believes it then maybe there is more to this obsession than what meets the surface.

I nod with a weak smile.

"Let's go get me married." I say.

We leave the room, with hesitancy from me really. As we walk, with Gisa holding my train so that it doesn't get dirty while we walk, I try to calm myself down mentally.

This is the day I end everything and gives things a new beginning. Silvers, Reds, and Newbloods all get a new start, a new order.

This is it.

As we get closer to the main hall, I begin to hear the chattering of people. A guard sees me first though and runs ahead from his post to go inform most likely Maven that I am ready to begin. That's when I remember that Mal will be right there close by Maven. He's there too, one more comforting face for me.

I can do this.

We get closer to the closed doors and this is where Mom and Gisa will leave me. They will be the ones that will let everyone know that it's time and that's when the music will start.

"Just wait a bit after the music starts then head in. You'll be fine Mare. I'm so proud of you." Mom says.

"Thanks, Mom." I say, once again trying not to tear up.

They go ahead of me and I stand there waiting for my time to go in.

I can't believe this is happening. This is really nerve wrecking. I wonder if Maven is nervous too. I know he wouldn't show it or anything but maybe on the inside he's freaking out just a bit.

It's not long until I hear the music begin.

I take a deep breath, something I've been doing a lot of today.

I can do this.

I start to walk with my head held high and I clear all the nervousness from my face. Two guards nod to me and pull open the door slowly. I hear the sound of people standing.

This is it.

I walk through the doors and it feels like light is flooding this hall even though I know it's the same amount of light as in the hallways. I can feel all eyes on me but all I can see right now is Maven.

God, Maven.

He has a soft smile and a look of adoration and love written all over his face. Unlike me, he's in shades of purples and blues with only a few things to show his own element. He's in my colors and I'm in his. We are each other's and he seems to love being in those colors right now. He stands there in a king's outfit but to me, he looks like the prince I met. Even with his crown on his head, he stands before me as Prince Maven, the prince I once loved.

And he doesn't take his eyes off of me.

The entire walk down the long isle we just stare into each other's eyes. We only see each other because today that's all that matters. Today is a day where everyone else sees us, not the people we shadow, but yet we don't seem to care. Today is a day to symbolize protection, love, and obsession. Today is a day for us.

I finally reach him and time seems to move again as he takes my hand. We turn to the man in front of us and everyone sits down.

I don't listen to what he says honestly. If someone asks me to recall the actual ceremony of my wedding, I won't be able to answer. I just zone out as I stare at Maven.

I'm marrying him. After so much time of running and fighting, arguing and hiding, soft touches and hard blows, I'm finally marrying him. The very thing I was supposed to do over a two years ago. I'm marrying Maven.

I don't know when my brain tuned in enough to know that it was time to say I do, but it did, and I caught the exact time Maven said I do to me with a look filled with so much feeling that I would have never thought it was possible for him.

The man asks me the very same question he asked Maven. Do I take Maven as my husband. Do I take him to be mine. Maven will be mine and I will be his once I say I do. I can imagine it now, in some other version, feisty Mare would say no and everyone would stand in shock. Maven would be livid and I would run away, satisfied that I showed him and everyone else that I belong to no one. But I won't do that. Maybe this whole wedding experience is making me a big softie, or the look Maven is giving me is bringing up some old feelings, or probably some other reason, but I couldn't say no even if I tried.

"I do." I say clearly but softly. Not feisty or roughly, no, softly.

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your queen, your highness."

Maven leans in and gives me the most gentle kiss. It's so unlike the times he has kissed me before. Before was rough and needy. But right now is soft and loving. And unlike the times before, I kiss back almost immediately, being as gentle as he is.

This is it. Maven is now my husband and I am his wife. This is what was going to happen so long ago.

We pull away and face all of the guests. They cheer and clap, whether they truly mean it I do not know. But right in this moment, I feel something that I will dare to call happiness. I look to my family and I see that they're all either teary-eyed or crying. I look at Mal standing next to Gisa and even he is wiping tears away, which I will definitely tease him about at another time. But they all are safe. This is why I am happy; because they all are safe and they can now all stay safe.

I finally did something to protect them.

I've should've known though that nothing ever goes completely perfect when it comes to my life.

A loud crashing sound destroys the happy peaceful moment.

Before I know it, the doors come in with a destructive force and I hear people screaming. Maven knows what is happening before I do because he tightens his hold on my hand. I see his poster go near rigid and his facial expression is replaced with one of anger. It takes my brain much longer to comprehend what's going on.

But when it does, I feel my blood run cold.

Bronze eyes look at me from a crowd of people and I don't look away from its gaze. My breath seems to stop short and my mind runs a mile a minute. It became even worse when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Mare, we're here for you."

A shiver runs down my spine.

Cal is here. He's here with a Newblood army. He's here for me.

Maven, on the other hand, does not the same frozen in place reaction as I do. Instead, he lets out a low growl and I can just tell that there's fire in his eyes even without looking at him.

"How dare you come here after everything, with an army no less, and speak to my wife as if you are some saviour to her." Maven says, voice hard and sharp.

Cal looks to Maven but that's the most he gives him. Almost immediately he looks back to me with a gentle smile. It fades though as he begins to speak again.

"Step away from him Mare. You know you don't belong with him, he's just going to use you. He doesn't love you and you know that. Come with me and we'll fix everything like we said we were. You know where you belong." He says, voice firm but not harsh.

I know I must look weird because my eyes widen to a size that I never knew was possible.

Go with him? Leave everything here and go with him?

He finally came for me. He finally seems like he wants me to be by his side. He smiled at me, unlike the last time I saw him where he had just finished calling me a monster. He's risking his very life for me.

Maven tightens his grip on me, if that's even possible. I finally look to him and see him clenching his jaw impossibly tight as he stares a hole into Cal's face. I can tell he's thinking something in his head, arguing with himself. But not long after, I feel his hand loosen on mine. Loose enough for me to pull away if I wanted to. It's such a small act but it means so much.

He trusts me.

He's not going to hold me back. He's not going to force me to stay by his side. He knows that I know everything that he's done to make me seem like a victim in this war, to save me, to make it possible for me to have a chance at a better life. He knows that he's done everything he possibly could to prove how much he cares for me. So he's giving me a choice.

Do I stay with him or go back to Cal?

Who do I go to?

On the one hand, I stay with Maven. I, in turn, turn my back on the Scarlet Guard and Cal and stay with the twisted boy king. I stay with the boy who has betrayed me, tried to kill me, killed in my name, and manipulated me. I stay with the boy who has an obsession with me that's also fueled by love. I live my life with Maven as the Guard is being fought. I know that he will most likely kill Cal. I know that there will be lives taken.

On the other hand, I go to Cal. I fight with the guard, facing Maven's wrath for leaving him immediately after becoming his wife. I go back to the person who held me as a weapon. The person who would never give his crown up for me but would never let me go. I'd be fighting until the day of my death and will forever be known as a traitor. And still, people will die.

Who do I go to?

Do I choose the boy who was just tired of being in the shadows and in his attempts to be seen still made me feel loved? Or do I go to the boy who made me feel loved all throughout the night and kept me strong during times of fighting? Do I choose the king who will do anything for me but is more twisted than anyone I've ever met or do I choose the fallen prince who would gave me my first taste of love but would never love me in front of people?

Who do I choose?

Maven or Cal?


	34. Chapter 34

**Here it is. This is the last update of this story and the longest update you have gotten. Man, this story has gone so far. When I first started it, I wasn't even going to post it because I thought no one would read it. You guys really made the difference. Thank you so much for all of your reviews.**

 **But this isn't goodbye yet. Let's get these chapters going.**

 **Maven's Pov**

"Step away from him Mare. You know you don't belong with him, he's just going to use you. He doesn't love you and you know that. Come with me and we'll fix everything like we said we were. You know where you belong." Cal says.

I glare at him with as much intensity as the fire raging inside of me.

How dare he speak such words! I kept in my mind that he would try to do something but to bring an army and speak boldly in front of everyone is unexpected and infuriating. This day was perfect, the wedding was perfect. Everything went smoothly, Mare didn't even run away like I was afraid she would. Everything was great and then he came and ruined it!

From the corner of my eye, I see Mare's awestruck look. She's surprised that he's even here. His words also probably hit her hard too. He sounds like he cares for her. And they call me the liar.

I tighten my grip on her hand. Over my dead body will I give her up. I finally married her. She's my wife and after everything I did to get to this moment, I'm not going to let her go that easily.

I notice her finally look up at me. She finally took her eyes off of him and looked at me, her husband. I'm what should be important to her not him. I should mean more, I gave her everything. I made it so it was possible that this damn kingdom would accept her.

 _But how will you know if you don't let her choose?_

My mind chooses the wrong time to argue with me. But the thought is true though. How will I know if I'm really the one she values more if I keep choosing for her?

But it doesn't matter. I let her choose to marry me. She's my queen now. If she leaves me now in front of everyone, then I'll look like a fool. A king who couldn't even keep his wife right after he married. It'll look like she played me and I fell for it.

" _His position was put above other's lives. I don't think he would have love Mare more than the title. You give me some hope though because you don't seem to be like that. If you do treat my daughter right, and really treat her as your wife, then maybe we'll be able to show you what a family is really like."_

Her mother's words replay in my mind. She has hope that I'll treat Mare as my equal, as my wife. That means no thinking about how things will affect my title or how people will see me. It means having trust in her. Doing that will be the only way that I'll ever be able to experience a sane marriage with Mare. It'll be the only way I'll get to experience a real family.

Damn, I hope I don't regret this.

I loosen my hold on her hand to where if she did want to pull away she could. That if she wanted to leave me she could.

In the end, holding her back won't do a thing for me. I did everything I could to prove to her that I love her. It's her choice now to decide what she's going to do with everything I have given her.

She knows what the gesture means. I watch as she looks back and forth between me and Cal. Just the fact that she's even thinking about this hurts. What did he do that was so special to make this a hard choice for her? He will never love her like I do. He will only hold her to get her to fight and then abandon her when he gets what he wants.

I thought that her debating hurt me. I didn't realize that something could hurt more.

She lets go of my hand and steps forward, steps hesitant but her resolve doesn't falter.

She doesn't go that far away from me but it still hurts. She's choosing him. After everything that I've done, she's choosing him.

I clench my fists and mentally prepare myself to fight. I'll burn every last person in that army for ruining this day. They'll pay for this.

"You're here."

Mare's voice rings through the hall, not as strong as usual but still very clear.

Cal gives her a soft smile and a sick feeling crawls up my throat.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't leave you here with him," Cal replies.

I scowl at the words. He left her here for over a year. He wasn't going to come to get her until I told him that she was marrying me. He doesn't want her.

But yet Mare doesn't seem to think that. Her face holds unsteady emotions and her hands fidget. Does he really cause her to react like that?

"Let's go, Mare. We can make a change here," Cal says.

I scoff. That's just another way of him saying that he's going to try to take back the throne right now.

"I am going to make a change here and now. I plan on ending this war," Mare says in response.

Don't tell me that she's actually going to fight too? If she's going to leave me, can't she just run away and stand behind her precious prince? I won't let her succeed if she fights. I will not let everything I've created disappear. I will not let everything go back to square one.

"We are. We are going to end this war now for the safety of Norta," Cal says.

God this is sickening. I see why I'm known as the manipulative brother. The only thing Cal can sweet talk to his side convincingly is an animal. Cal is all about showing his strength. He knows how to rile up an army and lead them but I know how to make them want to die for me. He does not have that way with words clearly.

"No, WE aren't. I am. I'm not joining you."

My thoughts stop at the sentence and I look back up to Mare. I see as she stands up straight and holds her head firm, just like a true queen.

Cal's smile drops from his face and the irritation that I knew he was hiding begins to show.

"Mare you can't be serious. This isn't about me or you, this is for Norta. I know we didn't leave off on the right foot but we can't argue about that now," Cal says.

"You're right, it's not about us. I'm not the one who thinks it is, you are. This is about the lives that are being lost and the people who are being treated unfairly. That needs to end and that's what I plan to do," Mare replies.

'For Norta' Cal always says but it really sounds like this is about his pride. It always has been. First not becoming king and then his lightning girl leaves him. His pride is hurt.

"Mare there's only one way to stop all of that and you know that. I am the rightful heir to the throne. My life has always been centered around the good of Norta. I want what's best for my people. We all do. Mare, your brother died for this cause, you can't just abandon it to go play dress up with him," He says, voice raising as he points to me with hidden anger.

"I know what my brother died for! He died for me. He died to protect me. My brother fought for equality for everyone, not for you to gain some fancy little crown. Don't you dare tell me about what my brother did," Mare spits out, the feistiness of her personality returning once more.

Cal's jaw locks at her outburst, even he knows he went too far mentioning her brother.

"This isn't about a crown you want. People's lives are at stake and I'm tired of us all thinking it's okay to lose a few for our own causes. I'm tired of all the fighting. I'm tired of losing people in war. I'm going to end this like I said I was from the very beginning and the way I'm doing that is by his side. You call it playing dress up but at least he actually wants to make a change. A change will be made for the sake of everyone, Reds, Silvers, and Newbloods. Not just for one. Not how you think of it," Mare says.

She stares him down with power in her eyes.

"I am not a weapon for you to use to take the throne. I am a person and I can make my own choices. I choose to stand by **my husband** and make Norta better for us all. And if you have a problem with that then I suggest you leave."

I try to contain my excitement. She actually chose me. For the first time ever, she chooses me over him. She called me her husband. She'll probably deny that later on but the fact is she said it now. She stood up to him and told him she's staying with me.

"Mare, listen to yourself. You're playing an endless, pointless game. You think anything is going to change because you married him? A red on the throne is only going to please people for a little while. You need structure and order, not two children using their ever-changing emotions to make decisions that affect lives. This will solve nothing," Cal argues.

Quite honestly, I don't see how Mare could have any attraction towards him. I may have manipulated her but at least I didn't make her feel useless. Childish? At times yes. Without a choice? Once again yes. But useless I never did. He always seems to only ever tell her that when she does her own thing all she does is causes more problems. He tells her that she won't be able to fix anything without him or his army, technically her army. I imagine that the two argued a lot when it came to strategy so what did she find in him?

"These children ended a war that Reds have been dying in unnecessarily for years. We made peace with a kingdom that has been at odds with Norta longer than we have been alive. We helped our people while you were worrying about your pride and structure. Sometimes to bring order you need to fix the structure. The boy king and the Red lightning girl saved lives, what did you do _Tiberias_?"

She throws the name out like how mother used to do to signal that there was no room for arguing. It's clear that he made her mad and if it's one thing we all know about Mare, if you upset her she can make you regret it. She'll speak her mind and speak just to be stubborn. It's extremely frustrating on the receiving end but entertaining to watch.

Cal wavers at that. I take it as he didn't expect her to be so determined. Did he think he could just smile and get her back? While that may have been a possibility, it's still foolish to only rely on that.

"You heard her, she made her choice. And you have made yours. Bringing an army and trying to manipulate your new queen only to pursue more violence and keep a senseless war going. How far you have fallen," I say to him.

He looks like a cornered animal and doesn't know what to do. But I know what he's going to do. He'll do what all animals do when they're afraid.

Attack.

"Grab Mare and her family and get them out of here. He's using them to force her to stay and play along," he orders.

Mare quickly looks to her family.

"Mal, go keep her family safe," I say immediately.

Mal nods and begins to move them away from the scene we know is about to happen.

"Guards, stop them and protect the guests," I order.

I can't have an all-out fight with all of these guest having the risk of getting caught in the crossfire. I won't give Cal the satisfaction of having any advantage over me.

Mare grabs my hand and I give it a reassuring squeeze. This will end well for us. I'll make it happen.

It's a shame though, Mare and I worked so hard on planning this wedding. Leave it to Cal to ruin something beautiful.

In a moment's notice, everyone is just moving. Guests are running to safety, Cal army is charging to accomplish their task, my guards surging forward to meet them. Everyone is moving. I decide that I as well should get moving and take Mare to safety. Once she's okay then I can come back and deal with my brother.

I make eye contact with the Samos siblings and they both get the message. They both come to us and follow me as I begin to lead Mare away from the crowd. She holds her dress as we move and the siblings check constantly behind us to make sure no one is behind us. They protect us from anything as we leave.

Then I hear a shout.

We both turn at the sound and see Mal fighting against someone while Mare's family continues to run. How someone was able to get that far to reach him, I do not know. But I do know that that person will regret it in a very short matter of time.

That's when I feel it before I see it, a feeling I'm used to after being with Mare for so long. Hair raises as lightning suddenly flies above head, which means someone on Cal's side is like Mare.

It happens in a blur.

Mare pulls away from me and runs to her family, seemingly knowing the lightning's course before I can think of it. It's only until Mare gets close to them do I realize too late.

The lightning bolt hits one of the lights. The giant glass light fixture falls from its place due to it being severed by the bolt and comes hurtling down. Too close to Mare and her family.

As it comes crashing down, Mare reaches her sister who was falling behind. She throws herself to her sister, using her body to cover her at the exact moment the light crashes on the ground. Glass shatters everywhere and everyone in the immediate area ducks and tries to protect themselves.

I watch as her family gets caught by random pieces of the flying shards. But they don't run away though. They're not leaving, not without everyone.

My eyes go back to Mare and her sister who were the closest to the crash. I haven't seen the two make any move to get up and Mare is still crouched over her sister.

"Go, GO!" I say.

The Samos siblings and I run over to Mare. Anyone who runs up to us to attack us is immediately taken out by one of them. I'm more focus on Mare. I have no doubt that the crash had a disorienting effect on her.

I don't know how many bodies fell in an attempt to stop us. I don't know what's going on with the fighting between my guards and Cal's army. I don't even know where Mal is. Mare is the only one I have to focus on.

"Go to her family and protect them," I order.

They do as they're told with no arguments as I go over to Mare. I crouch down to their level and see Gisa with blood on her face.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

I look over her but I can't find the source of the blood on her face. I begin to wonder why Mare isn't getting off of her yet. The immediate danger has passed and her sister is bleeding. Any ringing, blurring, and anything similar should have passed enough by now for her to be able to get up.

I pull gently on Mare's shoulder and am met with no resistance at all. Her shoulder just falls forward again once I let go.

My heart starts to beat too loudly in my ears. It drowns out everything else going on around me. It's almost as if there isn't even a war happening in this very space.

"She's not moving. I can't get from under her. Maven, she's not moving," Gisa says, voice coming out in a panic.

I carefully pull Mare's body into my arms. Her head drops down and her body feels heavier than normal. I lift her head up with a trembling grip under her chin. As her head slowly rises, I'm met with closed eyes and blood running down her face.

"It's her head," Gisa says softly.

I lightly put my fingers to her hair and red stains my fingers.

She has an open wound on her head. The blood on Gisa is from Mare. When she covered Gisa, either the force of the crash sent her head slamming into something or the debris hit her.

I run the backs of my fingers on her cheek, her blood smearing on her face. I stare at her closed eyes and bloody face. Red stains the edges of her hair along with the lightning pin in her hair.

"Mare. Mare, please wake up. Please wake up for me. You did such a good job protecting Gisa, she doesn't have a single scratch on her, but I need you to wake up. Please Love, wake up," I say softly.

I keep running my fingers on her cheeks hoping that the movement would get her to stir.

But she doesn't. She just doesn't wake up.

"Maven, she's okay, right? She's going to wake up soon right?" Gisa asks with a trembling voice.

I look up from Mare and look at Gisa. I see tears falling from her eyes. I look around because I can't watch her cry, not for Mare. My eyes fall to her family feet ahead of us, watching carefully and waiting. I turn to Evangeline and Ptolemus, both who are still fighting so the family can sit there and watch their two girls. Both do look back from time to time to see if Mare will move. I notice that Mal is with them, brutally attacking anyone who tries to get close.

I look back to Mare. She wasn't made to be like this. She's a fighter, not someone who needs saving.

The temperature around us rises and I know what that means. He's close.

"Mal, Evangeline, Ptolemus," I say, voice not rising any higher than my normal speaking level.

The three quickly turn to me after knocking away the people they were fighting.

"Take Mare and her family to be healed. Nothing else is to happen to them. Kill anyone who tries to stop you, no exception," I order.

Mal runs to me and holds his arms out in a way of asking for permission. I nod. He bends down and takes Mare into his arms. I don't give any resistance and lets him lift her up.

"Can you stand?" I ask Gisa.

She shakes her head, still crying, and stands up with shaking legs. She tries to take a step but stumbles forward. I stand up quickly and catch her.

The temperature continues to rise and I know I have to get them away now.

"Evangeline, help her walk," I say.

Evangeline comes and puts Gisa's arm around her shoulders and holds Gisa by the waist. She steadies Gisa and begins to lead her to her family.

I look at Mal and he gives me a look of understanding. I know he'll make sure nothing happens to her.

"Make them pay for this," he says.

I look at the red blood on my fingers. HER red blood.

"They're already all as good as dead," I respond.

When the familiar scent of fire reaches my nose, I turn to see Cal finally reaching where I am. Our eyes meet but then he looks away and looks at Mare in Mal arms.

"Go," I say to Mal.

He gives Cal a glare and then turns to leave.

Cal moves forward to go after him.

"You're not taking her anywh-"

He jumps back when flames threaten to touch him. He turns his attention back to me, this time keeping his eyes on me.

"They'll be leaving now," I say with no emotion filling my voice.

Cal's eyes narrow at me.

At one point in my life that look would have scared me. A look to tell me that he was about to give me a serious fight which meant another embarrassing defeat and sitting with a healer. At one point in my life, I would force a brave face so as to not disappoint Mother and Father.

But now that look means nothing to me.

"She doesn't belong with you. She's not your toy, she needs to be free. All you do is hurt her," Cal says.

"It's interesting that you said that because I was going to say the exact same thing," I respond.

He gives a disgusted and confused look. It wasn't the response he was looking for. He wants me to come undone, to show anyone watching a childish side of me. He wants me to break the calm I have.

If only he knew that I'm far from the emotionless calm I'm showing right now.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asks.

I raise my hand in response and shoot fire upward. The flames lick the ceiling and gather everyone's attention. The guests are long gone and all that remains are my guards and his army. They all look to us, their two leaders standing in front of each other. No one is going to fight when the two Calore brothers are facing against each other.

"She tries to tell you her idea but you shut it down with an insult. You hold her through the night but in front of people, you wouldn't dare touch her. Your reputation means more to you so you play with her emotions because you don't want her but you can't give her up. And thanks to you and your orders, she got hurt and is currently not waking up. 'She doesn't belong with you. She's not your toy, she needs to be free. All you do is hurt her,'" I say.

His jaw locks as he catches the meaning of my words. It's a double blow to him because now everyone is watching.

"What's wrong, not the outcome you wanted? What, were you hoping to insult me to the point where I'll attack you? You wanted to show everyone that you're stronger than the boy king, that you're the one who truly belongs on the throne. Well I have some news for you, you aren't," I taunt.

It's silent. No one moves. Everyone knows that something is going to happen soon and they don't want to miss it.

"You must be as delusional as you are manipulative. You could never be stronger than me. Remember who saved you from Father's anger after you lost your training matches as always. Remember who was chosen to lead the army because you wouldn't survive on the battlefield. I always win against you Maven, always," he says.

That's going to change today.

"But yet, I am king and Mare chose me. How does it feel to know that I am the king the people thank for ending the war and not you? How does it feel to know that Mare will be in my bed every night, by my side every day, and in my arms whenever she wants? I was made to be king and will always be a better one than you could ever be. A better king and a better lover," I respond.

Fire bursts around him and the heat is just sweltering.

"It's time to end your reign of lies," he says, fire ready.

A smirk finds a way to my face but it's far from amusement of any sort. I'll make what he did to Mare look like a small scrape.

"Let's settle this like Calores."

He charges at me.

I don't flinch or give him the privilege of me getting in a defensive pose. I won't make this like any other time we have fought.

He reaches out to punch me. I step to the side, letting his fist miss my face by inches. I grab him by the arm and swing my leg to the back of his knees. He goes forward but catches himself.

"You can do better than that, brother," I say.

A wave of fire comes at me once the words leave my mouth. I counter it with my own flames, the force of the two fires quickly stealing the oxygen from the room. But it doesn't bother the two of us. We were practically born in the flames.

Cal, being the coward and idiot he is, decides to keep it to a fight of our abilities. He probably figures that I am quicker in movements than him so he plans to overwhelm with me with his sheer power. It's a shame for him that he underestimates me so much.

Back and forth our flames meet each other. They cancel each other out, leaving neither of us affected by the flames since they just can't just get close enough. To a witness, our fire is exceptional, amazing, what they expect from the Calore family. They know we are opponents that give a strong fight.

But to us, this isn't enough. To me, this isn't enough.

I start to walk forward, keeping my flames strong as I get closer to him. Cal seems surprised that I'm deliberately getting closer to him and tries to push me back with his fire. It does him no good.

When I finally get close enough, I stop my fire and run, closing the little distance between us. It catches him off guard and he falters for a second. In that second, I grab his shoulder and let my fire rage before he can attack. He screams and tries to get my hand off of him. In his struggle to escape, I hook my fingers onto his bracelet and yank it off. I back away when it's in my hand.

When he tries to attack with his good arm, nothing happens. He looks down at his wrist in shock.

"Need this?" I ask, holding up his bracelet.

I set the bracelet on fire. He won't be using it anymore.

He glares at me.

"That was a dirty trick even for you," he spits out with acid in his voice.

I smile.

"All is fair in war, you should know that," I respond.

I enjoy looking at the burn on his arm. I'm sure Mal would have definitely appreciated seeing that.

He rushes at me.

Does he think he can defeat me with one working arm and no ability? He really is full of himself. Either that or he seriously thinks little of me. For sanity sake, I'll assume it is the first reason.

I let my flames roar in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. When he stumbles back, I lower the flames and throw my fist into his jaw. It connects with an extremely satisfying sound.

"I've been wanting to do that for years," I chuckle.

He tries to fix his jaw as he stares me in the eyes.

I take a step forward but once again I feel my hair rises. I move out of the way of a lightning bolt.

I should have known that his side wouldn't stay still for long.

"Retreat," I order my guards.

They all look each other confused at my order.

"Now, that's an order," I say firmer.

They don't hesitate this time and immediately clear the room, getting past Cal's army.

"Are you a fool? Do you think you can go against my entire army all by myself? Or did you not want your men to see you go down?" Cal taunts.

"As a defenseless person, I do not believe that you should be speaking a word against me," I reply.

I turn to face his army.

Mare is going to be mad at me for this but I'll deal with that when that time comes.

"You should have never came."

I set the entire area ablaze.

I hear shouts and commands on what to do but they aren't getting out of that fire easily.

I turn back to Cal and watch as he clenched his teeth at the sight.

"Don't worry, they won't all burn to death if they act wisely. You believe a few lives have to be lost to end a war so there you go. I did it for you," I say.

I walk closer to him, feeling more victorious with each step. When I finally reach him, I bend down to his level and wrap his hair around my fingers, getting a good grip on it.

"This is for Mare."

I pull his head back and then swing it as hard as I can onto the floor. He goes unconscious immediately, blood trickling from his forehead.

I stand up but keep my fingers in his hair. I look around at the destruction surrounding me. My fire still rages on.

"It really is a shame," I say shaking my head.

I walk away, dragging him by the hair.

Once I enter into the hallway, I meet the eyes of surprised guards. They look down to see my unconscious brother being dragged at my feet. They look back up at me with newfound fear.

"Put out the fire in there and arrest anyone who is alive. I'm going to take him to a cell," I say.

They bow and go to do as they were told.

I look back to Cal. He's finally defeated by my hands.

"Thanks for the wedding gift, I'm so glad you could make it."


	35. Chapter 35

**Mare's Pov**

Ringing.

All I can hear is ringing. It's persistent, loud, and ear-splitting. I can't tell if my head hurts because of the ringing or because of something else. Whatever is ringing in my ear needs to move.

I try to open my eyes, I'm tired of this darkness. My eyes feel too heavy though. No matter how hard I try, it seems that my eyes just don't want to open. But I want to open my eyes. I want to see what's by my ears. I want to see where this soothing heat is coming from. I want to see light.

Purple cracks through the darkness followed by a flaring red. A certain familiarity accompanies the two colors. It's like...like…

Like fire and lightning.

It's lighting snapping through the dark sky and fire roaring with it. It's my element. It's his element.

Him.

Who is he?

Images of a tall figure standing in purple come to mind. He's in my color, he's showing my lightning. He's mine.

But who is he? Who's mine?

Spots on my body heat up. I can feel the faintest feeling of lips that once were there. Teeth, heated kisses, rough grabs, they're all coming back to my body. My body remembers all of the feelings. Hushed whispers break through the ringing, his voice full of want and need. My name comes from his mouth.

I know him.

Flashes of hallway walks, dinners, nighttime talks, arguments, fights, hugs, and kisses all appear. They're all there. He's in them all. He wanted me. He fought for me. He killed for me. He needs me.

I hate him but I also care for him. He infuriates me. He makes my blood boil but I can't go without his heat. I can't go without him. He's stuck in my head like an obsession. He's obsessed with me but I can't walk away either. I just always run back screaming and swearing. Whether I want to kill him or hold him, it's always him. It always goes back to him.

I know him.

" _I choose to stand by_ _ **my husband**_ _and make Norta better for us all."_

My husband. I'm married. I'm married to him. It's for the best for everyone, even me. He's my husband and I'm his wife.

 _"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your queen, your highness."_

Highness. He's king. I'm his wife, his queen. The King and Queen of Norta.

No, we're two people who fought for what we wanted, what we needed, our entire lives. We're underestimated. We're strong. We're emotional.

We're the Boy King and the Lightning girl.

He's Maven.

Light sneaks through my closed eyes and the brightness of it seems to take the weight off of my eyelids. With all the power I have, I force my eyes to start opening. I have to open them.

Slowly the light becomes something I can see better. No longer seeing memories and colors, blurry shapes begin to come into my vision. Muffled sounds enter my ears, breaking past the remains of the ringing.

It feels like it's taking forever for my eyes to open fully but I'm almost there. The shapes are still blurry but at least I'm seeing more blurry shapes now. I'm seeing something.

The warmth that I have been feeling grows stronger as my eyes open more. I know this warmth. It's his warmth.

It's Maven.

Maven's here. He's been here. Maven's warmth is next to me.

Maven.

Maven.

Maven.

"Maven."

My eyes finally open fully as the name comes out of my mouth broken. A hand grabs my hand and squeezes it gently.

"Mare, you're awake."

Things are still blurry but the sounds are clearer now. I heard his voice.

"Maven."

My voice isn't strong. It's shaky and all of the syllables aren't coming out but I know he heard the name.

The first thing I see when my vision begins to clear up are watery blue eyes. Slowly his jaw becomes clearer, then his shaky smile, and next his black hair. Soon his entire face becomes clear and I can see him.

I can see Maven.

"I'm so glad you're finally awake," he says.

Tears leak from his eyes and on instinct, I move a heavy hand to touch them.

"Maven," I croak out.

I don't know why but that seems to be all my mind wants me to say at this moment.

"Yeah Mare, that's me. I've been waiting to hear you say my name for a while now," he responds, holding my hand to stay on his cheek.

How long were my eyes closed? What happened to me? Why do I feel so heavy?

I open my mouth to ask my questions but my already weak voice dies when he gives me a soft but lingering kiss on my lips.

Countless emotions fill the kiss and it's a surprise how soft it still is. It's desperate but happy. It's sad, angry, hurt, remorseful, joyful, ecstatic and so much more all at the same time but yet it's still soft. His tears fall on my cheeks as he kisses me but neither of us seems to mind.

He pulls away after a bit, not caring if I kissed back or not and honestly I don't even know if I did. His emotions were what I was caught in. It's what my mind was going through. It was thinking about all of the emotions that were in that kiss and that's what took my breath away.

"Don't ever leave me again, I can't handle it anymore. You left me enough times," Maven says, tears still coming down his cheeks slowly.

He goes back to holding my hand, squeezing it as if he thinks I'll disappear right then and there. It reminds me of when he asked me to be his Red queen for the very first time. He was holding my hand through that cell like a child does when they're desperate. He's holding me now like he's scared, terrified even.

"I'm right here. Why are you crying?" I say, some of the words dropping in sound but the sentence is clear enough.

The shaky smile he had falls and his tears fall harder. He brings my hand to his face again and rubs his cheek into it.

"I was so scared Mare. I finally married you, I finally had the one person I always wanted. I made a choice all on my own, one that wasn't for the good of Norta or my reputation. I made a choice from my heart for the first time and damn it felt good. But then you got hurt. You wouldn't wake up. You were bleeding and your family was crying and I couldn't do anything. Once all of my anger faded away, I was just left with fear and dammit Mare I was terrified that I'll never be able to speak to you again. I was scared."

He doesn't turn away from my stare as he pours his heart out along with his tears. He stares me directly in my eyes as he cries, telling me his fears.

In my time of knowing Maven, I have never seen him like this. Never seen him bare his heart this much to me. Never seen him cry like this. Never seen him afraid. He hid it all behind a cocky smirk, only slipping up once or twice showing me his insecurities but that's all. He was always standing strong and firm. But now he's crying because he was afraid. Afraid for me.

"Mare, I don't know what I will do without you. I don't know how I went so long with you gone. You were unconscious for three days. You were hit so hard that even a healer couldn't do much after they stopped the bleeding. Your mind just didn't want you to wake up and it was the worse three days of my life. I stayed here waiting for you to wake up, waiting for me to have good news to tell everyone. I didn't know what to do," Maven says.

Three days? I was out for three days? That's pretty long. What happened while I was unconscious?

"I'm sorry," I say.

It feels like the right thing to say but the wrong thing all at the same time. It wasn't intentional to put him through anything but what do I say to him? I've never seen him this distressed.

"You can hate me, fight me, you can even kill me but please just don't ever leave me again. I can't stand you being hurt. I couldn't stand having to tell your mother that you still didn't wake up yet. I couldn't stand holding Gisa while she cried as she kept asking me when you would wake up. I can't do it Mare, I can't," he says.

He's genuinely hurting. He's in pain. He tried to be strong for my family but he was hurting too.

This goes past just an obsession. That's true feelings.

That's love.

I pull my hand out of his and he stares at it with wide eyes. I see his fingers twitch and reach out to take it again but I move my hand out of his reach. Hurt flashes through his teary eyes but he doesn't forcefully grab it. The Maven I once knew would grab my hand and tell me that he owns me and can touch me when he wants. But this Maven is respecting my choice.

This Maven is respecting me as a person.

"You love me, don't you? Not a game or an obsession, actual love?" I ask.

His tears slow down a bit and he nods like a little child.

"I love you more than anything else I've ever loved in my life. I used to believe it was because of my mother's twisting that I was so caught up with you and while that did lead to an obsession, it wasn't why I was so weak for you. Every time I hurt you, forced you, took my anger out on you, part of me was upset at myself for doing it. My obsession was because of my mother but my love is all on my own. I love you so much and it may get me killed one day," Maven says.

His lips twitch into a small smile as if the idea of dying because he loves me is funny. His hand stays up, waiting in hope that I will put my hand back into his. The tears are still falling and I believe now that's because he has been keeping everything in these three days to be there for everyone else.

"Your mother once told me that if I was able to treat you like my equal, she would show me what a family is really like. I didn't admit it aloud but it excited me. I was worried that I would mess up but excited that I had a chance. But then at our wedding, I saw you walk down that aisle and I knew I couldn't do a single thing to you. I would wage war with every kingdom if you asked me to. Before I knew it, I was watching over your family more so than I ever did for my own because I know how much they mean to you. You mean too much to me and I'm coming to terms with that. There is a part of my heart that is functioning and you own it," he says.

I can't find a trace of a lie in his words. Just straight, raw honesty. I don't know if it's because of whatever I'm recovering from or I'm just becoming more emotional over time, but my own eyes begin to water up.

"You're so stupid," I say as tears fall from my eyes.

I put my hand into his hair and lightly card through it. He leans into the motion and gives a small chuckle through his own tears.

"You've called me worse," he responds.

He takes his hand and wipes away some of my falling tears, not bothering to clean his own face.

"Compared to every other speech you gave, that was a lackluster declaration," I say, trying to act like the words didn't affect me.

He caresses my wet cheek with a look of adoration.

"Then how about this one: I love you Mare," he says.

A smile finds its way to my lips and a small sob escapes through it. Stupid Maven, making me feel things all over again. Stupid him for trying, for actually trying to love me the right way. For taking care of my family for me. For waiting for me and watching over me while I was hurt. Stupid stupid Maven.

"Yeah that's better," I respond.

He moves his other hand and holds both of my cheeks with a smile.

"Are you willing to try with me and make this marriage more than a political agreement? I want to end the war between us. Will you be my wife for us and no one else?" He says.

Though he's smiling, I can see in his eyes that he is worried about my answer. He's worried that I'll say no.

It's funny to think back to a time where I would do such a thing just to destroy him. Mare Barrow isn't a person who believes in love and she doesn't trust Silvers. She does things for her own survival and Maven Calore means life or death for her and nothing else. But you know what, if he's willing to change and try, then so am I.

"I think I'm okay with that. I can't have little Maven up me now can I?" I respond, tone taking a joking tilt to it.

He laughs and brings his head to mine. He rubs his nose against mine and his tears fall onto mine, mixing and becoming one. I laugh softly at his actions but my chest feels lighter now. This definitely is different. Soft and affectionate is not how I would have ever described Maven and I relationship. But it looks like that's going to change starting from now.

We can try and change together.


	36. Chapter 36

**Maven's Pov**

I watch as Mare fidgets with her hands as she looks into the mirror.

I put my hands on her shoulders and give them a light squeeze.

"You know you don't have to go today? You can go whenever you're sure," I say to her.

She looks at me from the mirror. I can see that she has mixed emotions, the two prominent ones being anger and nervousness.

"I want to get it over with," she replies.

I place a kiss on top of her head, something I've been doing since her head first started healing. It's a reminder of what happened to her but also that we agreed to try. We're both going to keep trying.

"You're still healing, you shouldn't do anything that's going to stress you out. I can send Mal with you if you really want to go. Or Evangeline if you would like; her normal metal cold attitude should help keep things under control without you getting frustrated or overwhelmed. Also, it is not a must you go, you owe no one," I say.

She shakes her head no.

"You know that I want you to come with me. This involves you just as much as it does me, if not more. And I'm fine, you don't have to worry about that. I'm going Maven and you can't change that," she says.

I scoff in response. Fortunately, it didn't come out sounding too negative.

"You say that but you got a headache just from trying to decide what to wear. You're far from being fully healed dear," I say.

Whenever she does too much or get stressed out, she gets terrible headaches, a remaining effect from her injury. It's actually a symptom that seems will last for a very long time; a trauma to the head rarely goes without leaving something behind. She's stubborn though as usual and likes to believe that now since she is out of the bed and isn't having blurry moments anymore, she is perfectly fine. No matter how many times we all tell her that she's not fully healed she just brushes it off. That's Mare for you.

She makes a face and mumbles under her breath in defense.

Just because we're trying doesn't mean we always agree. In fact, agreeing is something we hardly do when it comes to matters like this. With these matters, we disagree until she decides to not talk to me anymore and then I lose my temper and storm off. Sometimes, she doesn't even come back at night for bed. She'll share the room with her sister or, if she is really trying to get at me, Kilorn. It takes a bit of time, anywhere from a few hours to a few days, but we do come back and work through it as well as we can.

"Fine, I'll go with you. But if I feel that it's getting out of control, we are leaving. I'll carry you away if I have to," I say.

She gives me a small appreciative smile in return and places a hand on top of one my own that rests on her shoulders.

She knows very well that I do not wish to be there. It's too easy for me to get mad there and in that situation, if I lose my cool then Mare may become very mad at me, leading to another argument on the matter. The fact that we even argue about it upsets me but I let it happen because Mare is not one to just pretend like nothing happened and everything is fine. She's going to persist on these type of things.

But I also know that she needs me there to get a point across and, whether she'll admit it or not, as an easy way out. She knows that she can get dragged in just like I can but where we differ is she doesn't know how and when to walk away. She stays and argues, tries to yell her point instead of leaving for the sake of sanity. Which is interesting really because she can storm away from me but in other circumstances, she has to stay to argue. But who am I to bring that up now?

In short, if I go we'll be keeping each other in check which is needed and we both know that.

She stands up after giving herself one last mumbled reassurance. I offer her my hand and she takes it without a problem.

If I had to choose one thing that I like about Mare wanting to try and actually be my wife, it would be the fact that I can now hold her without her trying to kill me with a glare. I enjoy it completely.

We leave our room and walk down the hallways hand in hand. People bow to us as we pass, Mare still finds it strange, and mumbles their brief polite greetings.

The negatives murmurs of a Red queen are beginning to die down slowly. We still have a long way to go but at least Silvers here are beginning to even think about treating her as their queen. I figure as time goes along and Mare and I accomplish the things we would like to do, more and more will come to appreciate our rule, not only out of fear but out of genuine respect.

Our walk is silent and I know Mare is trapped in her head now. I won't disturb her because it gives her time to get her thoughts straightened out. I just wonder if she'll ever be able to get past this, quite frankly, annoying nervousness she has over this. The nervousness in itself is not the issue but why she has it is. It seems no matter how many times I try to ease her nerves, nothing seems to work. But maybe after today she'll get a sense of closure and we both won't have to revisit this matter again.

As we continue to walk, fewer people pass us. Soon there are only the stationed guards along the walk. But what else is to be expected when heading to the cells?

As we enter, Mare's grip on my hand tightens.

"They never change," she says under her breath.

While that is true, I'm sure she would agree that it is much different being outside of a cell than being in one. She should know, she's been in both situations plenty of times.

Out of spite for who we are going to see, I take my hand out of hers and link our arms together, pulling her closer to me.

"You're being petty again, I can tell already," she says.

"Petty? Of course not my dear. I just want my lovely wife closer to me, that's all," I reply with an innocent tone.

She scoffs and looks up at me.

"Well remember that your 'lovely wife' agreed to stay with you, so you don't have to do anything that you are apparently calling not petty," Mare says with a roll of her eyes.

I chuckle. Mare's responses never cease to entertain me.

"If you say so, Love. I'm still going to hold you close though because I do enjoy having you in my arms. Now I was going to kiss you hard when we got there but since you so lovingly reassured me, I'll decide against it just for you," I respond with a smirk.

She shakes her head but I still see the small smile gracing her features. I love that I can cause that smile.

We finally reach our destination and it takes all my willpower to keep the twisted grin off of my face when I take sight of his helpless figure. Mare is trying to work me out of that overly cruel attitude I tend to have. She wants me to enjoy people I hate and/or who annoy me misery a bit less than I do. It's a work in progress if I must say.

"Tiberias, how nice to see you again," I say with fake care.

He looks up at the sound of my voice and I am met with a scowl.

"What do you want?" He says.

His posture is rigid as if he is ready to attack at any moment. But it's not like he can do anything without an igniter bracelet. Even if he was able to cause a spark, he wouldn't be able to control the flames thanks to being surrounded by silent stone. I do not fear him trying to physically attack because even if he tried, his arm was barely treated from the burn I gave him along with the concussion he had. If he was able to get past the bars, I would just have to hit him in the head with the amount of force of a child and he would go down. Not to mention, I'm sure even Mare would stop him before he could try anything. In other words, he's completely hopeless.

"Actually, it's my wife who wants to speak to you today. How rude of you to not address your queen when she first entered," I reply.

His eyes finally move to Mare and he glares at our linked arms. I feel Mare's arm tense in mine but she doesn't move it.

"Tiberias," Mare says evenly.

The use of the name is to separate any emotions that she may have had, or still have, to Cal. Tiberias is the prince who used her as a weapon to gain the throne. Tiberias will always choose the throne over her. Cal was just the boy who kissed her during the night and that's it. She fell for Cal, not Tiberias.

"I see you're still playing pretend with him. When are you going to come to your senses, Mare?" He says to her.

Already insulting her? That's a new record for him. Usually, he likes to give kind words to her before he underhandedly calls her foolish.

"I already told you, I'm not playing pretend. You know, I'm trying to make a difference; I'm trying to stop all of the separation and fighting that happens. But then there are people like you who look down on me, on us, because we're doing things differently. I thought you would be happy that peace is finally coming," she replies.

Another thing I love about us trying to make this marriage work, she includes me. She understands that this requires the two of us and she's willing to admit it. She's trying not to put everything on her or on me; it's the both of us and I love it.

"Neither of you belong on the throne, all of Norta knows that. There's only so much peace that can come from this new and different reign you two are planning," he says.

I clench my jaw slightly at the way he is talking to her. This is what irritates me. If I was to even mutter such words to Mare, she would storm away from me or swear at me. She would fight me tooth and nail but yet she stays and listens to him. Why is he able to make her so anxious? Why is it always him that makes her overthink?

"Is that all you ever think about? The throne? Get over yourself Cal! You think my original plan was to become the queen of Norta? Sure, a lot happened that took away your given place as the next ruler. A lot has happened that changed my ideas on how to obtain peace. But just because things happened doesn't mean we have to stay stuck in the past and complain about it. Move on, stop trying to fix something that should have never been," she spits out.

I notice her beginning to move her way out of my hold in order to get closer to him as she speaks. It's unintentional clearly, a sign of her aggravation growing. I unhook our arms and grab her hand instead, pulling her back to me and giving her a soft kiss on her ear.

"You aren't here for this Mare. Tell him what you must and then leave. Don't entertain his simple-minded thoughts," I whisper to her.

She takes a deep breath and gives my hand a squeeze in response. Her other hand goes to her temple and rubs it gently, which tells me that she feels a headache approaching. He truly makes her overthinks and get her upset far too easily.

"Do you see what's happening here Mare? You let him manipulate you into this. The Mare I know would never let Maven hold her or kiss her. She would fight him for even looking at her because she knows that he's no good, that he's twisted. You let yourself be caught up in his lies Mare," Cal responds.

He looks at me briefly, giving me a look of disgust and anger. I'd like to do something that would really upset him and show him just how much I have won but that wouldn't be showing much respect for Mare.

"I'm not here to listen to you insult me. I know what I'm doing. You can't stay the same when everything around you is changing, that's how you fail. I know what Maven is and what he did but what I do with that knowledge and with him is for me to decide. Now, I only came here for one reason. Whether you want to believe it or not, I actually do have a heart and a functioning mind so I'm here to make you an offer," Mare says.

An offer that I wasn't too fond of to begin with but it makes her happy and I cannot see a downside that has a high possibility of happening.

"And here I thought unfavorable deals were Maven's specialty," Cal says sarcastically.

"Yeah it is but you know after sleeping with a person a few times, you pick up their traits," she bites back.

Her words are deceiving considering that I have yet to take Mare completely as I would like to do. I want to wait until I know she's fully comfortable with me and would enjoy the lovemaking just as much as I would. But clearly, she's purposely phrasing her words like that to anger Cal.

It works.

Silver flushes his face and his scowl deepens. I can sense Mare's satisfaction at the reaction and it makes me so proud of her.

"Now as I was saying, I have an offer for you. Maven wanted to have a public execution for you letting all of Norta see their prince who openly attacked a royal wedding with an army. After some discussion, I got him to agree to an alternative. So it's your choice, execution or banishment, never to have any contact of any sort or show your face again in Norta or Lakelands. Preferably not any other near kingdom but I'm sure you get the point. If you do choose banishment but break the terms of agreement then you'll be executed," Mare says.

I wasn't thrilled at the banishment idea, still am not. I feel that humiliation and death is a wonderful fate for him but Mare said otherwise. This is the second time Mare has talked me out of killing someone who has crossed me repeatedly, I hope she doesn't make this a habit.

"How lenient of you," Cal says halfheartedly.

This time I glare at him.

"Keep this attitude up and I'll kill you despite what she asked of me. She tries to spare your life but yet you treat her this way as if you are above her in any way. I'll give you two days to make your choice. If undecided, then I'll take delight in killing you in front of everyone myself," I say.

I lift Mare up and carry her away. She wraps her arms around my neck and I watch as she looks back to the cell. I figure she is making eye contact with him to drive home the point.

And she calls me petty.

I carry her all the way back to our room like the queen she is to me.

"Well, now that that's over, why don't we take a bath to relax like we used to. We haven't done so in a long time," I say.

I already begin leading her to the bathroom but she nods anyway to assure me that she's okay with it.

Slowly but surely Mare is becoming more adjusted to being married to me. She's getting used to being mine and I being hers.

And that I love the most.


	37. Chapter 37

**Mare's Pov- Epilogue**

 **Four Years Later**

"Stop running and take your beating like men."

Kilorn and Mal casually jog in front of me laughing, knowing I can't catch them like this. Oh but just wait, when they stop, I'm going to get them.

Stupid boys, I knew they would get along fine with their antics.

They jog into the library with me right behind them.

Maven and Gisa look up from what they were doing and I guess Maven was teaching Gisa something new again. The two surprisingly enjoy spending time together but I also believe Maven is using her for the practice that he thinks he needs.

"Mare, what are you doing run around? You should be resting," Maven says, putting down the book.

He stands up and offers his seat to me. Well, it's more like subtly telling me to take a seat. I give the two boys I was chasing a glare but take a seat anyway.

"What's going on?" Gisa asks.

"Those two said I'm going soft and said soon I'll be doing things like embroidery and dressmaking like you and Mom. They said I lost all the fight in me so I'm going to show them a fight," I reply.

The two snicker as I tell Gisa what they did.

"Don't be mad Princess, who knows you may just like making cute little dresses," Mal says.

I mumble curses under my breath and threats that even I know that I can't fulfill.

Maven kneels down and places his hands on my lap.

"Ignore them Mare, they just like to tease you. You're still as feisty as ever," Maven says.

I rest my hands on top of his with a soft smile. Though I won't say it to those trouble-making boys, maybe I am getting softer as I suspected years ago when I started crying much easier. That doesn't mean I can't fight though. I also refuse to make dresses. I never had any skill with a needle and I don't think I'm going to gain any now.

"He's just saying that because he doesn't want to have to deal with an angry pregnant Mare," Kilorn says.

This time Maven gives him a quick glare, one that tells him to be quiet before he gets him in trouble.

"I am not. Mare is still very much a fighter. I would never say those words just to please her. I can handle my pregnant wife for your information," Maven replies.

Half-truth really. Even Maven doesn't know how to deal with the craziness of me being pregnant. He handles it better than most though. I think Mom still tears up when she sees my stomach, Dad and the boys still freak out if I even breathe too heavy, and the general population of Norta is going insane at the fact that there will be a royal baby on the way. I think many just want to know what blood the child will have.

So Maven does handle me better, even if he does seem to worry a lot. He hides it well but when he does things like offering me his seat, sending Mal everywhere with me, even though Mal is the head of the guards and I'm sure he has much to do, or giving me every single food I ask for, it's clear that he's nervous too. It's funny to see the ever cool and confident Maven freak out over becoming a father.

"You all are terrible but I couldn't have it any other way," I say with a mock sigh.

Gisa and I laugh though when we see the three boys' false offended and wounded looks. Boys are so dramatic.

"What did I do? I'm defending you," Maven says.

I hide my smile behind my hand and Maven gives me a small pout.

I appreciate that over the years, Maven himself has become softer. It's taking a bit and he still has his crazy, cruel moments that I don't know if we'll ever be able to fix but we're stripping away his mother's poison and teaching him new. It's a breath of fresh air when I don't have to constantly worry if he's going to suddenly switch and throw me into a cell anymore.

Maven puts his hand on my stomach and rubs it gently.

"Your mother is being mean little one. I give her love, food, massages, and warm baths and she still treats me mean. What am I supposed to do?" He says softly to my stomach.

Now I blame being pregnant for this but every time Maven does something like speak to my stomach as if the child is already in his arms, I want to tear up. Though he's really nervous, he takes being a father seriously and that's the greatest thing I can ask for. If you would have asked me a few years ago if I was ever going to have kids, I would have laughed at you and called you crazy because I'm fighting a war, I don't have time for kids. Heck, even when I found out I was pregnant, I was bordering between a fear-inducing shock and petty anger at Maven for causing it.

Of course though, when he found out I was pregnant, his face lost any color he could have possibly had and he had to sit down because the wind was knocked out him. It made the anger I had subside.

Either way, when I found out I was pregnant, though I didn't and don't believe I can be a great mother, I still want nothing but the best for this child. So Maven being this excited and caring for our unborn child is really a blessing.

"Oh don't speak lies to them. I am not mean," I say.

He looks up from my stomach with a smile and places a kiss on my hand that is still on my lap.

"Ugh, romance. Mare has gone soft; I never thought I'd see the day," Kilorn says with a teasing smirk.

I give him a look for once again ruining the moment and for calling me soft. He's playing, I know, but sometimes I have to try and make him squirm. Have to help keep that friendly fear going.

"Just you wait until I get my hands on you," I say.

"No offense Princess, but you can barely see your feet. I don't know how well you'll be able to do that. Besides, his highness may have a heart attack if you move too fast," Mal says.

A chuckle slips out of my mouth despite the glare I wanted to give him. It is true, Maven does get really worried whenever I do too much. He really is worried about me and the baby.

"Oh, you guys are so mean to Mare and Maven. They're just going through the normal first-time parents type of stuff. You guys need to stop before Mare does do something she probably shouldn't do," Gisa says.

Maven gives Gisa a proud look in thanks. He really has taken a liking to Gisa as if she was his own little sister. I didn't think it would be possible but whatever they do in their time together has really brought them closer.

Mal bends down to Gisa's height and messes up her hair playfully.

"You're right Flower, I'll leave them alone. I'd be out of a job if something happened because I teased the two lovebirds to death," Mal says with a smile.

Gisa blushes bright red at the action and Maven and I chuckle.

Gisa seems to have developed a small crush on Mal a while back and always turns red whenever he addresses her, especially when he calls her that nickname. He gave it to her because of something she once made for him that involved flowers. And Mal being Mal, calls her that instead of her real name just like how he calls me Princess still to this day.

Mal knows of her crush and finds it cute so he indulges her sometimes with extra affection. That and I threatened him to be nice to her about it or else I'd fry him. That made sure he didn't tease her or anything. But he does enjoy her company, even before she had a crush on him, so he was going to be nice to her no matter what.

Maven and I find the entire thing funny. My brothers like to tease Gisa that she's growing up and noticing boys. They say they're going to have to start threatening if a boy ever approaches her. Gisa one time turned to Maven and I to get the boys to not do that. I laughed and told her I'd help her out but Maven casually held up a flame and said he'd burn a boy who got too close to her unless he was good enough for her. Though Gisa thought the boys were all being too overprotective, Maven gained some extra points with my brothers.

"And I'd be out of a best friend. I don't want to have to find a new one just yet so I guess I'll slack off a bit until the baby is born," Kilorn says.

I roll my eyes but smile anyway.

"How thoughtful of you both. Now if you guys are done being annoying, I want to eat after all of that chasing. I'm taking Gisa so you guys can either join or be annoying elsewhere," I say.

Maven helps me up and I already knew that he's going to join me. As if he would let me have lunch without him when he actually has free time. Who would have thought that Maven could be so domestic?

Kilorn and Mal nod in response to my statement, never passing up a chance to have food and tease me. They grab hold of Gisa's hands saying something about how they have to protect their young girl at all times. Gisa protests saying she'd not a child anymore but doesn't fight it since she knows that they're both messing with her.

Maven holds my hand as we leave the library. He lightly strokes his thumb over the back of my hand and when I look at him at my side, I see a soft smile on his face. It seems as the years continue, he just becomes happier and happier. Every time I ask him about it, he just tells me that it's because he finally has the love of his life by his side. A bit sappy for him in my opinion but I guess he really means it. It's nice though to see him happy. It makes everything fall into place and gives a new sense of much-needed normalcy into my life.

I guess it wasn't so bad that I fell in love with a monster all those years ago.

 _ **~End~**_

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed this story. It was so fun writing it for you guys and I thank everyone for sticking with this story. I'm really going to miss you guys to be very honest.**

 **I left what happened to Cal open-ended so you guys can choose whatever option you preferred.**

 **Though I don't have any ideas for a new story yet for this wonderful fandom, I'm sure something will come eventually. So in meantime you can say hi or give ideas if ya want.**

 **So this is it. See you guys another time. Thank you again!**


End file.
